


Żadnego do pieśni natchnienia

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Kiedy Sherlock wrócił do życia po sfingowaniu swojej śmierci, John nie umiał mu wybaczyć, że został oszukany, i przestał się z nim przyjaźnić. Dziś, dziesięć lat później, John wraca do Londynu, żeby jeszcze raz zacząć wszystko od nowa. Sherlock na niego czeka. W sumie można się było tego spodziewać.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Verbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbena/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing to Make a Song About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641558) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Przetłumaczone z podziękowaniami dla Verbeny za rozmowy, polecanie lektur i filmów i wsparcie w walce o jako taką równowagę psychiczną przed sezonem czwartym.
> 
> Od Autorki:
> 
> Tytuł wzięłam z _Pojednania_ ( _Reconciliation_ ) Williama Butlera Yeatsa.
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: w pierwszym rozdziale będzie krótki, ale makabryczny opis miejsca zbrodni.

 

Ach, sushi z supermarketu; John Watson przyjrzał się owiniętej w celofan paczuszce i skrzywił nos. Zawsze go rozczarowywało, ale z jakiegoś powodu dalej je kupował, tak jakby się spodziewał, że tym razem będzie inne.

To była definicja obłędu, prawda?

— John?

Obrócił się w kierunku tego znajomego głosu i minęła cała sekunda, zanim udało mu się odezwać. O kilka stóp od niego, ze zwisającym z jednej ręki koszykiem na zakupy, stał Greg Lestrade. John pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Mój Boże, Greg. Dobrze cię widzieć. To już… Jezu, tyle lat.

Greg był bardziej siwy, niż John pamiętał, i miał więcej zmarszczek wokół oczu, ale uśmiech miał równie bezczelny co zawsze.

— Osiem? W każdym razie za dużo. Myślałem, że mieszkasz w Chelmsford.

— Jakiś miesiąc temu przeprowadziłem się z powrotem do Londynu. Właściwie to mam tu mieszkanie, zaraz za rogiem.

— Poważnie? My mieszkamy tylko kilka ulic dalej. Jezu, jesteśmy sąsiadami, a ja nie miałem pojęcia. Co tam u… — Urwał i się skrzywił. — Boże, przepraszam cię, nie pamiętam, jak ma na imię twoja żona.

John zacisnął usta w sztywnym uśmiechu.

— Mary. Ale już nie jest moją żoną, więc się nie przejmuj.

Gregowi zrzedła mina.

— O kurde. Przykro mi.

— Niepotrzebnie. Mnie nie jest. — John się uśmiechnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to poważnie. — To co słychać u ciebie? A, właśnie, gratuluję awansu. Widziałem, jak wspominali o tobie w wiadomościach kilka miesięcy temu, przy okazji tego potrójnego zabójstwa w Knightsbridge. Miałem napisać do ciebie mejla.

— Aha, dzięki. Chociaż to głównie nominalny awans. Nie wychodzę w teren tyle, ile bym chciał, ale przyznaję, miło mieć mniej zwierzchników, którzy mówią człowiekowi, co ma robić.

— Wyobrażam sobie. Słyszałem, że się dwa lata temu ożeniłeś.

Greg się rozpromienił.

— Rzeczywiście! To z Lori powinienem się ożenić za pierwszym razem. No, mądry człowiek po szkodzie, hę? Też pracuje w Scotland Yardzie, jest informatyczką. Nie miałeś okazji jej poznać, prawda?

— Nie, nie przypominam sobie.

— Na pewno byś ją polubił; jest fantastyczna. Mądra, z poczuciem humoru, o wiele bardziej seksowna, niż zasługuję. — Greg wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i sprawdził, która godzina. — Cholera. Słuchaj, jej syn i synowa przychodzą do nas dzisiaj na kolację i muszę wracać i wszystko to dostarczyć. — Podniósł koszyk. — Ale naprawdę się cieszę, że wróciłeś. Powinniśmy się spotkać w tym pubie za rogiem jeszcze w tym tygodniu i pogadać.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Czemu nie; świetny pomysł.

Wymienili się numerami telefonów i Greg sobie poszedł; obrócił się tylko jeszcze raz, uśmiechnął się i pomachał, po czym zniknął na końcu alejki. John wziął głęboki oddech i wolno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Czuł się teraz dziwnie pusty w środku, a nawet przygnębiony. Czy nie powinien się cieszyć, że odnowił kontakt ze starym przyjacielem, że wie, że Greg jest szczęśliwy i że powodzi mu się w karierze i w życiu?

Zdecydowanie powinien. No ale – co on sam robił ze swoim życiem przez ostatnich dziesięć lat? Kurde, mało. A w każdym razie mało rzeczy, które przetrwały próbę czasu. Westchnął i wrócił do zastanawiania się nad wyborem nie wymagającej gotowania kolacji dla jednej osoby. Może tym razem sushi będzie jednak lepsze. Włożył je sobie do koszyka.

*****

Greg objął Johna jedną ręką w drzwiach pubu.

— Boże, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Chodź, pierwszą kolejkę ja stawiam.

Znaleźli stolik w rogu i usiedli przy nim z piwem w rękach. John był raz wcześniej w tym pubie; był to głośny lokal pełen miejscowych, odprężających się po całym dniu, mały, przytulny i strasznie zatłoczony. Takie miejsce, w którym chyba wszyscy spotykali się ze znajomymi na pogaduchy. To przede wszystkim dlatego więcej tu nie zajrzał.

— Mam wieści — powiedział Greg, z trudem hamując szeroki uśmiech. — Zostanę dziadkiem.

John o mało nie opluł go lagerem.

— Dziadkiem? To…

— No, teoretycznie to przybranym dziadkiem. Syn Lori Scott i jego żona powiedzieli nam wtedy przy kolacji. Dziecko ma się urodzić w lipcu. Lori jest przeszczęśliwa.

John pokręcił głową; dalej był w szoku.

— Niesamowite. Czyli pewnie… pewnie ty też jesteś zachwycony?

Greg uniósł pokal do ust i upił łyk, zanim odpowiedział.

— No, dalej czuję się z tym dziwnie, rozumiesz. Nawet nie mam własnych dzieci, więc nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś kiedyś będzie mówił do mnie „dziadku”.

John też uniósł szklankę do ust, żeby schować za nią szeroki uśmiech.

— Czy to znaczy, że ja też mogę ci mówić „dziadku”?

Greg przewrócił oczami.

— Spróbuj i zobacz, co się stanie. Ale dość o mnie. Co porabiasz?

— Właściwie nie za dużo. Rozwiodłem się i postanowiłem przenieść się do Londynu, żeby… zacząć od nowa. — _Nie pierwszy raz_. Uśmiechnął się do piwa.

— Jak ci się podobało w Chelmsford?

— Nawet mi się podobało, w każdym razie na początku. To Mary jest z Chelmsford. Jej rodzice się starzeli i chciała mieszkać blisko nich. Prowadziłem prywatną praktykę przez prawie sześć lat i lubiłem tę robotę. Ale zupełnie nie czułem się tam jak u siebie i kiedy się na dobre rozstaliśmy, wiedziałem, że nie mogę zostać. — Upił łyk i zmusił się do uśmiechu. — Teraz pracuję na SOR-ze, w Szpitalu Królowej Elżbiety. SOR to jest jakieś szaleństwo, ale podoba mi się tam.

— Zawsze lubiłeś, jak coś się dzieje. — Greg puścił do niego oko. — Ale przykro mi, że nie wyszło ci z Mary. Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego, zanim się przeprowadziliście.

— Chyba byłem szczęśliwy. — John zrobił sobie krótką przerwę na łyk piwa. — W sumie to nie wiem. Myślałem, że jestem. Z perspektywy czasu człowiek widzi więcej, nie?

Greg milczał przez chwilę.

— Widziałeś się od powrotu z Sherlockiem?

John znowu utkwił wzrok w szklance.

— Nie. — Powinien zapytać, co tam u Sherlocka, co porabia, czy wszystko z nim w porządku – ale nie, tej puszki Pandory wolał nie otwierać. — Dalej interesujesz się rugby?

Uśmiech Grega sugerował, że przyjaciel go rozumie. Pokiwał głową.

— A, tak.

*****

Johnowi zawibrował w kieszeni w czasie marszu telefon. Wyciągnął go i spojrzał na ekran. SMS od Grega.

_Zajęty?_

John wstąpił do podcienia jakiegoś sklepu, żeby schować się przed deszczem i napisać odpowiedź. _Dzisiaj mam wolne. Trochę za wcześnie na piwo, nie?_

_Chętnie poznałbym Twoje zdanie na pewien temat. Możesz wpaść na Moscow Road? Niedaleko stacji metra Bayswater._

John gapił się na wyświetlacz przez całe trzy sekundy, bez tchu. _Miejsce zbrodni?_

_Tak. Możesz przyjść? Morderstwo. Bardzo krwawe._

John zacisnął usta. Zostawił takie rzeczy za sobą dziesięć lat temu i od wieków o nich nie myślał. Czy Greg nie miał od tego ludzi, ludzi wyszkolonych w medycynie policyjnej i kryminalistyce i zatrudnionych właśnie do tego celu? Przecież chyba opinia chirurga z SOR-u nie była aż taka cenna.

Ale – cholera – nic lepszego akurat się w jego życiu nie działo. Może będzie ciekawie. Zrobił wydech i chwilę pomyślał. Może Greg będzie później chciał iść na piwo; od ich ostatniego spotkania minął prawie tydzień. No tak.

_Będę za 20 min._

Jak się okazało, miejsce zbrodni było dość łatwo znaleźć. John nie rozpoznał żadnego z biegających po okolicy funkcjonariuszy, zajętych odgradzaniem całego obszaru żółtą taśmą. Musiał zaczekać, aż Greg do niego podejdzie i za niego poręczy, zanim go wpuścili.

Czuł się niezręcznie i nie na swoim miejscu, idąc za Gregiem krętym zaułkiem i wchodząc przez poobijane metalowe drzwi do pogrążonego w mroku, pachnącego stęchlizną wnętrza budynku. Był to chyba jakiś magazyn, choć w tej chwili pusty. z wysokiego sufitu zwisały gołe przemysłowe żarówki w drucianych klatkach. Kiedy szli przez pokrytą pyłem halę, rzucały rozszczepione cienie.

— Tędy — powiedział Greg, pokazując korytarz po drugiej stronie kolejnych drzwi. — Kurwa, cztery morderstwa dzisiaj w Londynie i mój zwykły zespół dochodzeniowy pracuje przy innym. Dojadą za pół godziny, ale potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, kto nam coś powie, zanim ślad ostygnie.

— Tak, oczywiście, chętnie pomogę.

— Wiszę ci przysługę. Wracam za kilka minut; muszę gdzieś szybko zadzwonić. Czekają na ciebie, więc po prostu obejrzyj i powiedz im, co będziesz mógł.

Odwrócił się i poszedł, już stukając w klawisze komórki. John przeszedł przez drzwi i korytarz, a potem przez jeszcze jeden pusty otwór drzwiowy i wszedł do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia.

I zamarł w bezruchu z sercem w gardle. Zwłoki kobiety leżały na podłodze twarzą w dół w kałuży krwi. Ręce i nogi miała nienaturalnie przekrzywione, a pochylała się nad nią bardzo znajomo wyglądająca postać.

John zamknął oczy; na jedną krótką chwilę przeniósł się w przeszłość i w głowie mu się zakręciło z radości.

_Kurwa._

— O, John, cieszę się, że mogłeś przyjść. — Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał; wzrok miał utkwiony w ciele. — Pomogłaby mi twoja opinia na ten temat.

John dalej stał w drzwiach, nie mogąc oddychać. Sherlock wyglądał prawie tak samo jak lata temu. Na skroniach miał trochę siwizny, ale poza tym jego włosy dalej były niesforną czupryną ciemnych loków. Twarz miał bardziej wychudzoną, niż John pamiętał, jakby wreszcie zaczynało się na nim mścić niezwracanie uwagi na „środek transportu”, ale mina, z którą przyglądał się scenie, którą miał przed sobą, była… John przełknął ślinę.

— Sherlock.

Wtedy Sherlock już podniósł głowę.

— Trochę nam się śpieszy, jeśli byłbyś tak dobry. — Oczy ani trochę mu się nie zmieniły. Jezu.

— Jasne, oczywiście. — John zrobił pięć kroków w stronę zwłok i ukląkł obok nich, naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Wziął oddech dla uspokojenia. Sherlock podał mu parę lateksowych rękawiczek i John je założył, dziękując mu sztywnym skinieniem głowy.

Dla Grega. Robił to dla Grega. Ale postanowił, że kiedy następnym razem Grega zobaczy, to go _zamorduje_.

Widywał na SOR-ze przerażające obrażenia, ale zdążył zapomnieć, jakie makabryczne potrafi być miejsce zbrodni. Wyglądało na to, że ofiara miała między dwadzieścia a dwadzieścia pięć lat. Miała sińce na szyi, chociaż nie było ich widać zbyt wyraźnie, bo ktoś prawie odciął jej głowę.

— Przyczyna zgonu? — zapytał Sherlock.

John wydął wargi.

— Mam nadzieję, że uduszenie. — Pokazał siniaki na jej szyi, podniósł jej dłonie, obejrzał palce i nadgarstki, a potem nachylił się nisko, żeby przyjrzeć się ustom. Jej oczy patrzyły na niego, szkliste i martwe. — Wygląda na to, że specjalnie się nie broniła. — Uniósł jedną z jej rąk i podwinął jej rękaw. — Ślady nakłuć. Liczne, zagojone. A sądząc po tym, w jakim stanie są jej skóra i zęby, powiedziałbym, że była narkomanką. — Obejrzał jej ubranie; wyglądało na znoszone, ale kompletne. — Nic oczywistego nie wskazuje na napaść na tle seksualnym bezpośrednio przed śmiercią. Na dobrowolny seks zresztą też nie. — To była sprawa dla technika, który będzie przeprowadzał sekcję, ale John myślał na głos.

— Myślisz, że została uduszona przed częściowym odrąbaniem głowy?

John kiwnął głową.

— Wtedy przypuszczalnie już nie żyła, a przynajmniej była nieprzytomna. Zobacz, jakie to czyste cięcie – nie widać, żeby napastnik musiał ją sobie przy tym przytrzymywać.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

— Myślisz, że był tylko jeden?

John zawahał się i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było w nim żadnych mebli, ale na podłodze widać było odciski butów. Niektóre z nich były wyraźniejsze od innych, ale nie wiedział, które z nich zostawili Sherlock i policjanci, a które – zabójca. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się zwłokom.

— Siniaki są prawie wszystkie na górnej połowie ciała. Gdyby w grę wchodziła jeszcze jedna osoba, pewnie przytrzymałaby ją za nogi. Jeden napastnik mógł na niej usiąść, przygwoździć ją i udusić. Chyba że… — Urwał i uważniej obejrzał sobie jej głowę. — No, pomyślałem, że może ten drugi mógłby unieruchomić jej głowę, kiedy ten pierwszy… — Kilka cali nad ciałem zrobił jedną ręką taki ruch, jakby podrzynał jej gardło. — Ale nie, tam też nie ma żadnych śladów ani siniaków.

Podniósł wzrok, spodziewając się, że zostanie skrytykowany, ale Sherlock tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Miło cię widzieć — powiedział.

John zamrugał, zupełnie zaskoczony. To zupełnie nie był czas i miejsce na odnawianie relacji, no ale w końcu to był _Sherlock_.

— Tak, niech będzie, że z wzajemnością. Słuchaj, potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze do czegoś?

Sherlock przestał się uśmiechać.

— Nie, raczej nie.

— Dobra. — John wstał i ściągnął rękawiczki. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się to do czegoś przydało. Powodzenia w pracy nad tą sprawą.

Sherlock też wstał.

— Nie zostaniesz, żeby pomóc?

John posłał mu sztywny uśmiech.

— Nie. Nie moja działka, Sherlock. Już nie.

Sherlock wykrzywił trochę usta.

— Oczywiście. No cóż, dziękuję.

John wlepił w niego wzrok. Okazje, przy których Sherlock z własnej woli komuś za coś podziękował, mógłby zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki.

— Proszę. — Postał tak przez moment, bo na usta cisnęły mu się jeszcze jakieś słowa, ale je przełknął. Nie, lepiej było tak to zostawić. Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Znalazł Grega, ledwo wydostał się na dwór, i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Greg skrzywił się i podszedł do niego – John stał w sporej odległości od policjantów.

— Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? — warknął John. — Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić.

— A jakbym cię uprzedził, to byś przyszedł?

John prychnął.

— Nie o to chodzi.

Greg przeczesał ręką włosy i jęknął.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że wyciąłem ci paskudny numer, ale on mnie błaga, żebym po ciebie zadzwonił, od kiedy mu powiedziałem, że wróciłeś do miasta.

John otworzył szeroko oczy.

— To był _jego_ pomysł?

— Tak. I wiem, że dalej jesteś na niego wkurzony, ale nie mógłbyś po tych wszystkich latach, bo ja wiem…

— Co bym nie mógł, odpuścić? — John pokręcił głową. — On mnie okłamał, Greg. Przez pierdolone dwa lata pozwolił mi myśleć, że nie żyje. Mnie, swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi – a w każdym razie tak mi się wydawało. A potem pewnego dnia on się tak po prostu zjawia i myśli, że wszystko będzie między nami jak dawniej, ale to ja jestem uparty?

— John…

— Nie. Przykro mi, ale nie. — Przycisnął sobie dłonie do twarzy i zrobił wydech. Był wstrząśnięty tym, jak szybko rozpętały się w nim emocje. Jak to było możliwe, że po tylu latach Sherlock nadal aż tak na niego działał?

Greg jęknął.

— Przepraszam, masz rację. Źle zrobiłem, że nic ci nie powiedziałem, po prostu… — Wzruszył ramionami. — On się bardzo zmienił, wiesz. Nie jest już z niego nawet w przybliżeniu taki dupek jak wtedy. I tak naprawdę nie ma nic oprócz pracy. Miał taką minę, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że się z tobą widziałem – pojęcia nie masz. Pomyślałem chyba… sam nie wiem.

Johnowi coś się skręciło we wnętrznościach. Oczywiście zastanawiał się wcześniej, co tam u Sherlocka. Minęło prawie dziesięć lat, od kiedy zerwał tę przyjaźń, i była to jedna z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu zrobił.

Ale musiał to zrobić; nie potrafił uwolnić się od gniewu i takiego poczucia, że został zdradzony. Gdyby przywitał Sherlocka po jego powrocie z otwartymi ramionami, jakie inne straszne rzeczy mogłyby się jeszcze zdarzyć? Nie – podjął decyzję i to bez wątpienia decyzję słuszną.

— Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Nie wątpię, że się zmienił, nawet na lepsze, ale… — Pokręcił głową.

Greg westchnął.

— Przykro mi, John. Naprawdę.

John mógł w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyć ramionami.

— Okej?

— Okej. Domyślałem się przecież, że prędzej czy później gdzieś na niego wpadnę. — I prawda była taka, że powinien był coś podejrzewać. Jeśli miał wpaść gdzieś w Londynie na Sherlocka, to były spore szanse na to, że stanie się to na miejscu popełnienia przestępstwa, zwłaszcza takim, pracę nad którym nadzoruje Greg Lestrade. Zresztą – na litość, czemu Greg miałby w ogóle potrzebować Johna na miejscu zbrodni. To nie miało sensu. — Skrzywił się, jakby z bólu. — Zachowuję się jak idiota, wybacz.

Wyraz twarzy Grega był pełen zrozumienia.

— Wcale nie. Po prostu reagujesz na Sherlocka tak samo, jak reaguje na niego każdy normalny człowiek.

Johnowi serce się trochę ścisnęło, ale udało mu się uśmiechnąć.

— No, powiedzmy.

— Chcesz iść w ten weekend na piwo?

John pokiwał głową.

— Tak, bardzo chętnie.

Greg klepnął go w ramię i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę budynku. John postał tak jeszcze minutę, a potem poszedł z powrotem do metra.

Za jego plecami Greg przystanął, popatrzył, jak przyjaciel znika za rogiem, i westchnął.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pierwszy SMS przyszedł, do kurwy nędzy, o drugiej w nocy. John patrzył na leżący na szafce nocnej telefon, wytężając wzrok i zastanawiając się, czy ten cichy tryl tylko mu się przyśnił. Ale nie – i potwierdził to jeden rzut oka na projekcję na suficie.

_Miałeś rację. Zabójca ją udusił. –SH_

John jęknął i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Rozedrgany dzwonek odezwał się jeszcze raz i John obrócił głowę, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na sufit.

_Okazuje się, że nie miał dość dobrego noża, żeby odciąć głowę w całości. Uciekł z miejsca morderstwa. –SH_

John zamknął oczy i już prawie odpłynął w sen, zanim znowu usłyszał to _trrrrrrrllll_. Podniósł wzrok.

_Policja znalazła go całego w jej krwi. Dureń. –SH_

— Ja pierdolę, co jest? — mruknął John, trąc oczy. Okazał zerowe zainteresowanie tą sprawą i jasno dał do zrozumienia, że się nie zaangażuje. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czemu Sherlock informuje go SMS-ami o wyniku śledztwa. Dwie minuty później telefon zaćwierkał jeszcze raz.

_Dobrze było znowu się z Tobą zobaczyć. –SH_

John jęknął i sięgnął na szafkę, żeby wyciszyć telefon, a potem obrócił go ekranem w dół i tak zostawił do rana.

*****

Kiedy zajrzał do telefonu w przerwie na lunch, czekało na niego siedem SMS-ów wysyłanych w dokładnie jednogodzinnych odstępach.

_W pracy? –SH_

_Nowa sprawa, przydałaby mi się Twoja pomoc. –SH_

_Wygląda na to, że został uprowadzony jakiś chirurg plastyczny. –SH_

_Normalnie nie interesowałbym się czymś takim, ale pomyślałem, że może Ci się spodoba. –SH_

_No chyba że nie gardzisz już operacjami plastycznymi na życzenie? W takim wypadku zignoruj poprzednie cztery wiadomości._

_Już nieważne. Tak jak przypuszczałem, niezadowolony były pacjent. –SH_

_Napisz, jak skończysz zmianę, jeżeli interesowałaby Cię kolacja. –SH_

John wyłączył telefon i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

*****

— Dałeś mu mój numer, zgadza się?

—  _Co? Pojęcia nie mam, o czym mówisz._

— Mówię o Sherlocku, Greg. Dałeś mu mój numer komórki. To musiałeś być ty; nie ma go nikt inny, kto zna nas obu.

Greg jęknął i John mógł niemal wyobrazić sobie jego minę.

—  _Nie dałem mu go, przysięgam. Pewnie zmusił Mycrofta, żeby mu go załatwił. Wiesz, jak to jest z nimi dwoma._

— Kurwa. — John przycisnął sobie dłoń do oczu. — Teraz on do mnie pisze. Bez przerwy.

—  _To powiedz mu, żeby przestał._

John zawahał się i zacisnął usta.

— To nie takie proste. I szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym w ogóle nie odpowiadać. Można by pomyśleć, że facet załapie od razu.

—  _On się zmienił, John, ale nie aż tak. Nie załapie, póki mu wprost nie powiesz, żeby się odwalił._

— No tak. — John westchnął.

—  _Podejrzewam zresztą, że już byś to zrobił, gdybyś naprawdę chciał, żeby ci dał spokój._

— Och, do diabła. Nie chcę się z nim przyjaźnić. Nie chcę się z nim stykać. Chcę, żeby się odpierdolił i zostawił mnie w spokoju.

—  _W takim razie wystarczy jeden SMS. Czy może miałeś nadzieję, że zrobię to za ciebie? Wiesz, mógłbyś mu napisać karteczkę, żebym mu ją podał na lekcji._ — John słyszał w jego głosie ledwo skrywaną kpinę.

— Dobranoc, Greg.

John klapnął na łóżko i zapatrzył się ze złością w sufit. Telefon zaćwierkał. Nie popatrzył na niego.

*****

Tydzień później John dalej dostawał tuzin wiadomości dziennie. Niektóre dotyczyły spraw: _Szczątki zaginionego psa. Tak mi się nudzi, że aż prawie mnie kusi, żeby to wziąć. –SH._ Inne były wyraźnym, głośnym domaganiem się uwagi: _NUDZĘ SIĘ. Odpowiedz, bo będę zmuszony uciec się do ostatecznych metod. –SH._ Jeszcze inne nie były podobne zupełnie do niczego: _Ulubiony ser? Potrzebuję tej informacji do sprawy. –SH._

Wszystkie je ignorował. Rada Grega wciąż plątała mu się gdzieś z tyłu głowy i trochę go niepokoił – nie, bardzo go niepokoił – fakt, że nie chciał z niej skorzystać. Wiedział, że może zakończyć tę lawinę SMS-ów jedną odpowiedzią, ale w miarę upływu czasu zaczynał właściwie czekać na to ćwierkanie. Miał tu niewielu znajomych i zwariowane godziny pracy i mało co odwracało jego uwagę od samotności – z wyjątkiem tych dziwnych wiadomości od Sherlocka Holmesa.

— To już prawie dziesięć lat — powiedział Greg przy piwie w dwa tygodnie po tym incydencie z miejscem zbrodni. — To sporo czasu na to, żeby mieć do kogoś żal.

John poczuł, że ma ochotę zacząć walić głową w stół.

— Nie mam do niego żalu. Postanowiłem pozbyć się go z życia dla zdrowia psychicznego, i koniec. On i ja nie możemy się przyjaźnić. To po prostu niemożliwe.

— I w ogóle nie masz do niego żalu, hę? — Greg uniósł brwi. — Nie musisz się z nim przyjaźnić. Po prostu się do niego odezwij. Zrób to chociaż dla mnie, bo doprowadza mnie do szału.

John upił łyk lagera.

— Przykro mi, że dałeś się w to wciągnąć.

— Sherlock jest moim przyjacielem, John.

John popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Twoim czym?

— Przyjacielem. Znam go od ponad piętnastu lat i rzadko tydzień mija, żebyśmy ze sobą nie rozmawiali.

— O co ci teraz chodzi?

Greg westchnął.

— Ja bym tylko chciał, żebyś dał mu szansę. To dobry człowiek, John. Wiesz, że zrobił to, co zrobił, żeby cię chronić.

— Tak, ale…

— Tylko się nad tym zastanów. Proszę cię.

John przycisnął dłoń do czoła. Może rzeczywiście zachowywał się trochę uparcie.

— No dobra. Zastanowię się.

— To dobrze — powiedział Greg i uniósł pokal. — Za zastanawianie się. To teraz możemy wreszcie, kurna, zmienić temat?

Johnowi udało się uśmiechnąć.

W weekend Anglia gra ze Szkocją. Będziesz oglądał?

Greg wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Kurde, no pewnie.

*****

Tydzień później, kiedy komórka zaćwierkała mu w środku nocy – _Ogrodnik, tak jak podejrzewałem. Kolacja? –SH_ – John zdjął ją z szafki nocnej i szybko, zanim straci odwagę, odpisał: _Piątek o dziewiątej w Barshu. Ty stawiasz._

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast: _Oczywiście. To do zobaczenia. –SH_.

John odłożył telefon na szafkę z nadzieją, że nie popełnił właśnie olbrzymiego błędu.

*****

Przez cały piątek John strasznie się denerwował. W ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin dwa razy prawie odwołał, ale za każdym razem się powstrzymał. Był akurat na tyle staromodny, że odwołanie spotkania przez SMS uważał za potwornie nieuprzejme, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje do Sherlocka zadzwonić i okłamać go przez telefon, to mu to widowiskowo nie wyjdzie.

Teraz więc proszę bardzo: siedział w taksówce w drodze na kolację z Sherlockiem, dziesięć lat po tym, jak z naciskiem stwierdził, że nie chce mieć z nim już nigdy więcej do czynienia. I dalej wolałby się z nim nie spotykać, ale jego uporczywe, irytujące SMS-y w końcu wytarły w jego oporze taką dziurę, że uznał, że nie ma wiele do stracenia. Zakładał, że w najgorszym razie będzie sztywno i krępująco, a wtedy Sherlock wreszcie się odczepi. A w najlepszym razie spędzą razem miły wieczór i… i John nie miał pojęcia, co to będzie znaczyło.

Korki były obłędne; John z irytacją bębnił palcami o siedzenie. Pocił się, co w lutym było zupełnie niedorzeczne.

Pozostawało też tajemnicą, czemu wybranie ubrania zabrało mu pół godziny. Zwykle go to nie obchodziło, ale knajpa była dość elegancka, a w końcu to był Londyn. Bardzo się starał nie przekroczyć granicy między pokazaniem, że wie, jak się ubrać na kolację, a wyglądaniem tak, jakby starał się za bardzo. Wiedział, że Sherlock zauważy wszystko, co założył, i wyczyta z każdej sztuki ubrania tuzin informacji, prawdziwych albo i nie. Miał nadzieję, że trochę mu przeszło wygłaszanie takich dedukcji publicznie.

W końcu taksówka zatrzymała się przed restauracją. John zapłacił kierowcy i zaklął pod nosem, patrząc na telefon: był pięć minut spóźniony. Z zasady gardził spóźnianiem się. To Sherlock też pewnie jakoś sobie zinterpretuje.

Sherlock siedział przy stoliku w rogu, miał przed sobą nieruszony kieliszek wina i czytał coś z ekranu telefonu. Na jego widok Johnowi znowu coś się szarpnęło w brzuchu. Ubranie miał tak samo elegancko skrojone, jak John zapamiętał, a tę zwariowaną czuprynę zaczesał do tyłu w coś zdumiewająco nadającego się do pokazania ludziom. Wyglądał jak ktoś idealnie w swoim żywiole – zupełnie nie jak szalony geniusz, który dziesięć lat temu bez niczyjej pomocy zniszczył Johnowi życie. Do _diabła_ z nim.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i się uśmiechnął, a John poczuł w piersi dziwne ukłucie.

— Sherlock — przywitał się John, pokonując tych ostatnich kilka stóp, które dzieliły go od stolika. Wyciągnął rękę, a Sherlock wstał i ją uścisnął, stanowczo i uprzejmie, po czym puścił go i z powrotem usiadł.

— John. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

John usiadł i rozejrzał się po restauracji. Nagle stwierdził, że zanim będzie mógł popatrzeć prosto na Sherlocka, potrzebuje trochę dystansu.

— Bardzo tu ładnie. Jeszcze tu nie byłem, ale recenzje były doskonałe.

— ja też nie. Zwykle mam czas najwyżej na coś na wynos.

Słysząc to, John obrócił twarz w jego stronę.

— Czyli to się nie zmieniło.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Nie mam w tej chwili nikogo, kto by mi gderał, żebym jadł, ale z dokładnością do tego chyba rzeczywiście nie.

Johnowi kąciki ust uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

— Nie gderałem, tylko przypominałem. I to tylko raz na kilka dni.

— I nawet nie wiesz, jaki ci byłem za to wdzięczny. — Zanim John zdążył zareagować, do ich stolika podszedł kelner i Sherlock wziął do ręki kartę i zaczął ją czytać. — Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić butelkę wina. Smak niewątpliwie ci się zmienił, ale kiedyś lubiłeś właśnie takie wytrawne bordeaux blanc.

— Zawsze pasowało do jedzenia na wynos. — Napełniając kieliszek, kelner dziwnie na Johna spojrzał, ale jego nic to nie obchodziło. Nagle i niespodziewanie ucieszył się, że postanowił przyjść na to spotkanie. Może Greg miał trochę racji. W końcu to już dziesięć lat. Obaj się zmienili. Może nie musieli tak całkiem się unikać.

— Co u Mary? — zapytał Sherlock, kiedy kelner sobie poszedł.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba wiesz, że się rozwiedliśmy.

— Wiem. Pytałem przez grzeczność. — Sherlock dalej miał wzrok utkwiony w karcie dań.

John podniósł ze stołu swoją kartę.

— Wiesz, pytanie człowieka, który się niedawno rozwiódł, co słychać u jego byłej żony, wcale nie jest grzeczne.

Sherlock trochę zacisnął szczęki.

— Nie miałem na myśli nic złego, to było…

— Żartuję, Sherlock. — John się do niego uśmiechnął. — Z tego, co wiem, wszystko u niej w porządku. Jestem pewny, że odżyła, kiedy przestałem się jej plątać pod nogami.

Sherlock odłożył kartę i zacisnął usta. Zacisnął też i rozprostował palce, bardzo się chyba przy tym starając nie patrzeć na Johna.

John westchnął.

— Dobra, dawaj.

— Co dawaj?

— Wiem, że chcesz to zrobić. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Co zrobić?

— Wydedukować, czemu mi się małżeństwo rozsypało, bo ja wiem, może ze stanu, w jakim mam krawat.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, a Sherlockowi zastygły rysy.

— Naprawdę tak właśnie o mnie myślisz?

John już otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale się na moment zawahał.

— Przepraszam. W sumie niepotrzebnie to powiedziałem.

Kąciki ust Sherlocka poszły trochę do góry, chociaż Johnowi wydawało się, że ten ruch jest wymuszony.

— Rzeczywiście brzmi to jak coś, co kiedyś bym zrobił. Ale nie narzucam już ludziom swoich dedukcji. Tak niewielu potrafi to docenić. Teraz robię to tylko, kiedy ktoś konkretnie poprosi.

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do czytania karty. Wrócił kelner i każdy z nich coś zamówił, a potem już nic nie odwracało ich uwagi od rozmowy i nie dawało wymówki, która pozwoliłaby jej uniknąć.

— No, dobrze, w takim razie cię proszę. — John uniósł kieliszek do ust.

— O co mnie prosisz?

— Proszę bardzo, dedukuj. Ile sił.

Sherlock miał zaskoczoną minę.

— Naprawdę?

John przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.

— Nie powiesz mi przecież nic, czego bym już nie słyszał, albo od Mary, albo od terapeuty.

Sherlock jeszcze przez sekundę miał niepewną minę, ale niewiarygodnie wyraźnie dało się zobaczyć ten moment, kiedy zdecydował się jednak to zrobić. Skupił się i obrzucił wzrokiem twarz i tors Johna, który poczuł się tak, jakby przeniósł się w przeszłość.

— To ty zakończyłeś wasz związek, ale dopiero kiedy ona kilka razy odeszła i wróciła. Żadne z was nie było niewierne – ty byś tego nie zrobił, jesteś na to o wiele zbyt lojalny, ale i nie tolerowałbyś tego u żony, więc gdyby cię zdradziła, nie pozwoliłbyś jej wrócić. Przeprowadziłeś się do Londynu na krótko przed Świętami, czyli chciałeś zrobić grubą kreskę i zacząć na nowo na czysto: nie miałeś w związku z rozstaniem żadnych sentymentów. Tymczasem ty jesteś uosobieniem sentymentalności. Gdyby cię zostawiła, zostałbyś tam i miałbyś nadzieję, że uda wam się to jeszcze naprawić, tak samo jak przy każdym poprzednim jej odejściu. A więc nie: ten ostatni raz to ty odszedłeś. Być może dla ciebie wasz związek się skończył na długo przed tym, jak ona pierwszy raz odeszła, ale małżeństwa nie chciałeś tak od razu zakończyć, bo nie chciałeś przyznać, że ci się ono nie udało.

John zrobił wydech i wziął do ręki kieliszek. Zapomniał już, jak to jest być w centrum ogromnej, niesamowitej uwagi Sherlocka. Było trochę tak jak w takim śnie, kiedy nagle docierało do niego, że jest nagi w miejscu publicznym.

— Mów dalej.

— Teraz się zastanawiasz, czy w ogóle ją kiedyś kochałeś, chociaż oczywiście tak było. Jesteś w o wiele zbyt dużym stopniu idealistą, żeby wziąć ślub z kimś, kogo nie kochasz. Ale miłość szybko zgasła, może dlatego, że wyjechaliście z Londynu, a ty byłeś niezadowolony ze swojej pracy albo miejsca, gdzie zamieszkaliście, a może dlatego, że miałeś tu niedokończone sprawy. — Sherlock oderwał wzrok od oczu Johna, zsunął się nim w dół po jego piersi i zatrzymał go na jego dłoniach. — W tych okolicznościach sam związek nie wystarczył do zapewnienia ci szczęścia, a kiedy ty przestałeś być szczęśliwy, to ona też. Może fakt, że jest jej źle, tylko cię dodatkowo unieszczęśliwiał. Może wyładowywała na tobie swoją frustrację. A chociaż jesteś wierny, lojalny i oddany ludziom, których kochasz, to są granice tego, ile wytrzymasz, zanim zdecydujesz, że masz dosyć. Więc odszedłeś.

John pokiwał głową, odchrząknął i utkwił wzrok w kieliszku. Sherlock milczał przez chwilę, zanim podjął:

— Mimo że kiedy wróciłeś do Londynu kilka miesięcy temu, nie miałeś pracy, małżeństwa ani prawie żadnych znajomych, widać, że od lat nie byłeś taki zadowolony z życia jak teraz. Każdy szczegół tego, jak się dziś wieczorem ubrałeś, i jak się zachowujesz, sugeruje, że z optymizmem patrzysz w przyszłość. Ten krawat, na miłość Boską — żaden choć trochę przygnębiony swoim życiem człowiek nie założyłby na szyję tego koloru, a już na pewno nie do tej koszuli.

John musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Czujesz ulgę, że masz tę część życia za sobą, i że zostawiłeś za sobą w Chelmsford tego okropnego terapeutę; ucieszyłeś się, że się go pozbędziesz. Jeszcze nie zacząłeś szukać w Londynie nowego i zgadzam się, że terapeuta nie jest ci potrzebny. Nic ci nie jest. Po prostu zawarłeś małżeństwo z niewłaściwą osobą i ze złych powodów, mimo że wtedy wydawały się one właściwe. Teraz uważasz, że to małżeństwo było błędem, a popełniać błędów nie cierpisz. Ale też zawsze szukasz w swoich błędach jakiejś lekcji i za to zawsze cię podziwiałem.

John z powrotem podniósł wzrok, zdziwiony. Sherlock miał oczy zaskakująco trzeźwe, a wyraz twarzy nietypowo jak na niego życzliwy.

— Przepraszam cię, John. Za ból, który ci sprawiłem, za to, jak do ciebie wróciłem, i za to, jak to wszystko zostawiliśmy. Nie całkiem… — Urwał i zacisnął usta.

— Wiem. Mnie też jest przykro. — John wypuścił powietrze z płuc i uśmiechnął się do niego. — Wiesz, to było niesamowite.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego przez całą sekundę, zanim na jego twarzy odbiło się zrozumienie tego, co John powiedział.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście. I niewiarygodnie zgodne z prawdą. Nie żebym oczekiwał czego innego.

— No, dziękuję ci. — Sherlock miał na policzkach rumieniec i Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że dziś pewnie nie słyszy takich komplementów za często.

— Dość o moim żałosnym życiu — powiedział, jeszcze raz unosząc kieliszek. — Opowiadaj, co słychać u ciebie.

Sherlock zaczął z mnóstwem szczegółów rozprawiać o różnych sprawach, które rozwiązał przez ostatnich kilka lat, a John usiadł wygodnie, żeby posłuchać. Kelner przyniósł im zamówione dania; Sherlock swojego prawie nie ruszał, tylko dalej tkał ten swój urok, z którego Johnowi trudno się było otrząsnąć. Czas zleciał tak szybko, że kiedy w końcu poprosili o rachunek, było godzinę później, niż John by pomyślał.

— Weźmiemy taksówkę na spółkę? — zapytał Sherlock, kiedy kwadrans później stali na krawężniku przed knajpą.

— A jedziemy w tę samą stronę? — spytał John. — Mieszkam niedaleko dworca Paddington.

— To mi pasuje — odpowiedział Sherlock, już podnosząc wysoko rękę.

Taksówka zatrzymała się pod domem Johna o wiele szybciej, niż John by chciał, i stwierdził, że żałuje, że wieczór już się skończył. To była niespodzianka, i to taka, na którą się nie przygotował.

Otworzył drzwi i obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Sherlocka.

— Dziękuję za kolację. Dobrze się… Było miło, naprawdę.

Uśmiech Sherlocka był najzupełniej szczery.

— Miałbyś ochotę to powtórzyć za tydzień albo jakoś tak?

John się zawahał. Odruchowo miał zamiar odmówić, ale przecież naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawił. Uznał, że póki będzie trzymał Sherlocka na pewien dystans, nie ma powodu tego nie kontynuować. Mieszkali w tym samym mieście – fakt, całkiem sporym – mieli wspólnych znajomych i wspólną przeszłość. Sherlock nie był już tym samym człowiekiem, który dziesięć lat temu tak strasznie Johna oszukał; był starszy, mądrzejszy i bardzo wyraźnie żałował, że zadał Johnowi tyle bólu.

A John mimo swojej obecnej sytuacji nigdy nie miał skłonności do chowania urazy. Może wreszcie przyszedł czas zapomnieć i zobaczyć, co będzie.

— Aha, świetny pomysł. Tym razem ty wybierasz knajpę.

— Dobrze. — Sherlock przeszył go wzrokiem.

— No tak. No. — John podał mu rękę, a mocny uścisk dłoni Sherlocka potrwał sekundę albo dwie dłużej, niż w zasadzie powinien.

John zamknął drzwi taksówki i kiedy odjeżdżała od krawężnika, raz za nią pomachał. Widział na tylnej kanapie sylwetkę Sherlocka, teraz lekko podświetloną przez ekran jego telefonu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odwrócił, żeby otworzyć drzwi, i w piersi rozłożyło mu skrzydła coś, czego nie potrafił tak do końca zidentyfikować. Może ulga. Rzeczywiście czuł się tak, jakby spadł mu z serca jakiś kamień. Właściwie to nie był pewny, czy przez ostatnich kilka lat chociaż raz czuł się aż taki szczęśliwy.

Patrząc wstecz, powinno go to było zaniepokoić.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Po spotkaniu przy kolacji lawina SMS-ów się nie skończyła, chociaż przychodziły teraz trochę rzadziej. John odpowiadał na nie, kiedy mu się wydawało, że to konieczne, ale na ogół po prostu je czytał i nie odpisywał. Całe niedzielne przedpołudnie przesiedział w fotelu u siebie w mieszkaniu, pijąc kawę, czytając na tablecie wiadomości i co dziesięć minut dostając od Sherlocka jakiegoś niepowiązanego z niczym SMS-a.

_Nowa kawiarnia na rogu podejrzanie uczęszczana. Może powinienem zbadać sprawę. –SH_

_Niewykluczone, że to pralnia pieniędzy. –SH_

_Kawa nie jest aż taka dobra, żeby tłumaczyła kolejki przed drzwiami w niedzielę rano. –SH_

_Może jednak zatrzymam tę kawiarkę od Philipa. –SH_

John zastanawiał się, czy by nie zapytać, kto to jest Philip, ale postanowił tego nie robić.

_Skończyły mi się czyste szkiełka mikroskopowe. Nie mogę się zdecydować, co łatwiej zrobić: umyć stare, czy kupić nowe. –SH_

Na co John odpisał: _Czy w niedzielę rano otwarte są jakieś sklepy, w których można kupić szkiełka?_

Pół godziny później: _Raczej nie. Jak się okazuje, mało który sklep jest otwarty w niedzielę rano. –SH_

John mógł tylko pokręcić głową w zdumieniu. Nie pojmował, jak Sherlockowi udało się dożyć czterdziestki z hakiem.

_Jakiego psa byś wolał do domu? –SH_

John uniósł wysoko brwi, ale oparł się pokusie odpisania.

_Oczywiście pytam czysto hipotetycznie. –SH_

_Może mógłbym wytresować psa do pracy na miejscach przestępstw. –SH_

Czuł się prawie tak, jakby znalazł się z powrotem w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street, gdzie Sherlock akurat robił wykład na temat tej czy innej sprawy, nad którą pracował. I tak samo jak wtedy Sherlocka nie interesowało chyba, czy John go faktycznie słucha. Najwyraźniej cieszyła go sama świadomość, że John jest.

*****

— Poważnie? — Greg gapił się z otwartymi ustami na Johna, który akurat podawał mu do ręki piwo. — Wiedziałem, że mu nie powiesz, że ma spieprzać, ale nie spodziewałem się, że się zgodzisz spędzić z nim czas.

John upił łyk ze swojej szklanki i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było tak źle. Nawet było fajnie, chociaż może to dziwnie zabrzmi.

Greg usiadł na stołku barowym obok niego.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że coś, co robiłem z Sherlockiem, było „fajne”.

Słysząc to, John nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

— Ale tak właśnie było. Poszliśmy na kolację i ku mojemu zdumieniu nawet coś zjadł. Muszę przyznać, że miałeś rację. Naprawdę się zmienił.

— Dalej mam od czasu do czasu ochotę mu przywalić, ale fakt, zmienił się.

— Domyślam się, że tobie wydawało się to bardziej stopniowe niż mnie.

— No. — Greg upił długi łyk, a potem nagle spoważniał i zacisnął usta. — Nigdy ci nie mówiłem, ale tego roku po twoim odejściu był cholernie nieszczęśliwy. Na jakiś czas zupełnie mu odbiło. Martwił się każdy, kto go znał. Myślę, że zupełnie się nie spodziewał, że naprawdę go zostawisz, wiesz?

John zacisnął zęby. Przez ostatni tydzień sporo czasu spędził, myśląc o tym. Nie chciał czuć się winny, że zamknął swoje życie przed Sherlockiem, zważywszy, co przez niego przeszedł. Ale nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może inni będą musieli po jego odejściu Sherlocka zbierać. W końcu Sherlock świetnie sobie radził przez te dwa lata, kiedy udawał, że nie żyje. John założył, że kiedy on się od niego odetnie, to Sherlock będzie po prostu żył dalej.

— Bez przerwy do mnie pisał, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Rozpaczliwie chciał, żebym mu dawał ciekawe sprawy. Chyba się nawet złamał i przez kilka miesięcy pracował dla brata. Bałem się, że wpakuje się z powrotem w kłopoty. Chyba tego nie zrobił, ale… sam wiesz.

— No. — Johnowi tylko tyle udało się odpowiedzieć.

— Kilkoro z nas pilnowało go na zmianę, tak żebyśmy wiedzieli, co robi. Przez ten rok często myślałem, żeby do ciebie zadzwonić. Miałem nadzieję, że… Sam nie wiem. To zupełnie nie była moja sprawa, co między wami zaszło.

— Wygląda na to, że Sherlock dopilnował, żeby to jednak była twoja sprawa. — John westchnął. — Przykro mi, że myślałeś, że musisz się nim opiekować.

— Ktoś musiał. — Greg powiedział to trochę sztywnym tonem i John nie wiedział, czy Greg był wtedy na niego zły, czy miał do niego żal o to zerwanie znajomości.

Upił porządny łyk ze swojego pokala. Postanowił, że nie będzie się czuł winny. Sherlock porzucił go pierwszy, i to w najokrutniejszy możliwy sposób. Greg podjął swoje własne decyzje, on też – i przecież nie będzie się czuł odpowiedzialny za to, co robił Sherlock. Już nie.

— W końcu się otrząsnął i zamknął ten rozdział. Nie spodziewałem się wręcz, że zrobi to tak gruntownie. — Szklanka Grega była już prawie pusta; szklanka Johna też. — Ale i tak się cieszę, że ogłosiliście zawieszenie broni. Fajnie by było nie musieć się z nim więcej użerać na miejscach przestępstw.

John obrócił twarz i na niego popatrzył.

— Oj, nie. Nie, nie, to nie tak. Nie planuję zaczynać mu znowu pomagać przy sprawach. Będziemy najwyżej… znajomymi. — Ostatnie słowo podkreślił machnięciem ręki.

Greg posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Poważnie?

— Tak.

— No dobra.

— Serio. To by była prosta droga do katastrofy. Jestem o wiele za stary na uganianie się znowu po nieoświetlonych zaułkach za Sherlockiem Holmesem.

— No pewnie.

— Minęło dziesięć lat. Właściwie więcej. Nie możemy po prostu wrócić do punktu, w którym przerwaliśmy.

— Oczywiście.

— Będziemy po prostu przyjaciółmi. Może nawet nie. Po prostu przyjaźnie nastawionymi do siebie znajomymi.

— Aha. — Greg pokiwał głową. Z jego miny wynikało, że nie jest ani trochę przekonany.

— Kumplami na pewno nie. Nic z tych rzeczy.

Greg uniósł pokal do ust, ale nie całkiem zasłonił w ten sposób swój kpiący uśmiech.

— To kiedy się znowu widzicie?

John zmarszczył czoło i utkwił wzrok w piwie.

— Jutro wieczorem.

— No tak. — Greg wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — Ale wiesz, że jutro są…

John przewrócił oczami i uciszył go machnięciem ręki.

— Następną kolejkę ja stawiam, dobrze?

*****

Restauracja była urocza. Był to mały, nowocześnie urządzony włoski lokal w budynku w stylu edwardiańskim na skraju Notting Hill. Było tam pół tuzina stolików, a kelnerowali chyba prawdziwi Włosi, co zawsze dawało Johnowi nadzieję na smaczny posiłek.

Młoda kobieta o krótkich włosach i sercowatej twarzy zaprowadziła ich do stolika i wręczyła im karty dań. Uśmiechnęła się do nich czarująco i poszła.

W taksówce John się denerwował; wytrąciło go z równowagi uświadomienie sobie, że czeka na ten wieczór, że chce się znowu zobaczyć z Sherlockiem. Ile razy by sobie nie powtarzał, że to tylko niezobowiązujące spotkanie starych przyjaciół, i że to nic nie znaczy, wiedział, że to nieprawda. Uczciwie mówiąc – nie był pewny, czego chce. Próbował wrócić do przyjaźni, która ich łączyła dziesięć lat temu, tak jak to ludzie czasem robili z odnalezionymi w internecie szkolnymi kolegami, czy miał nadzieję, że zbudują coś nowego, znajdą nowy sposób na przyjaźnienie się po tym wszystkim, co poszło między nimi nie tak? Bo przecież czego chciał Sherlock, nie wiedział nikt.

— Hmmm — mruknął Sherlock, patrząc w kartę spod zmarszczonych brwi.

John wziął do ręki swoją kartę i ją przejrzał; nazwy dań wydrukowane było po włosku, z angielskimi odpowiednikami tam, gdzie było to konieczne. Proponowali chyba same narzucane z góry zestawy, tak że w zasadzie można było tylko wybierać między opcją mięsną i wegetariańską.

Ustalone zestawy w tygodniu? John podniósł głowę znad karty i rozejrzał się po knajpce. Wszystkie stoliki były nakryte na dwie osoby i przy każdym siedziały po dwie osoby, które nazwałby parą, gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że nie należy wyciągać tego rodzaju pochopnych wniosków.

Kelnerka wróciła z dwoma kieliszkami szampana i zapytała, czy mają jakieś pytania na temat menu. John z pewnym zaskoczeniem dowiedział się, że obaj muszą wybrać dokładnie takie same dania, chociaż to nie był problem: żaden z nich nie został przez ostatnie dziesięć lat wegetarianinem. John oddał karty kelnerce, która pokiwała głową i poszła, kołysząc biodrami pod krótką czarną spódniczką. Uśmiechnął się; kiedyś poprosiłby ją, żeby razem z rachunkiem dała mu swój numer.

A Sherlock przewróciłby kiedyś oczami i wyjaśniłby mu, że to oczywiste, że ona ma wielkiego chłopaka Włocha, więc John powinien dać sobie spokój. Uśmiechnął się, popatrzył na Sherlocka i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ten ma zażenowaną minę. John zmarszczył czoło i podniósł swój kieliszek. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby już kiedyś widział Sherlocka zażenowanego. Czemu miałby… _och_.

W restauracji same pary, specjalne menu z ustalonych zestawów. Jak to możliwe, że John nie zorientował się wcześniej?

— John, nic… — zaczął Sherlock.

— Są Walentynki. — John zacisnął usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. — Nie miałeś pojęcia?

Sherlock wypił pół swojego szampana.

— Nie miałem.

— Ja też zapomniałem. — John rozejrzał się po knajpce, dopiero teraz dostrzegając wyraźne, przesadnie romantyczne dekoracje. — no, no. Nie miałem pojęcia, że idę na randkę. Założyłbym lepszy krawat.

Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby miał spalić się ze wstydu.

— Nie chciałem niczego sugerować.

— Ja żartuję, Sherlock. — Teraz to John nie umiał się już powstrzymać od szerokiego uśmiechu. — Nic się nie stało. Właściwie to w pewnym sensie bardzo trafne.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

— W jakim sensie?

— Wszyscy i tak zawsze uważali, że ze sobą śpimy. Stare, dobre czasy. — John upił łyczek szampana. — Kolacja na pewno będzie świetna. Równie dobrze możemy się nią nacieszyć.

Sherlock tylko na niego popatrzył.

— To ci nie przeszkadza?

— Nie. Czemu miałoby mi to przeszkadzać?

— Dawniej zawsze ci przeszkadzało.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Sherlock, ja mam prawie pięćdziesiąt lat. Wątpię, czy komuś tutaj chce się spekulować na temat mojego życia miłosnego albo jego braku.

Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale akurat wtedy wróciła kelnerka z talerzem, na którym chwiała się wieża z kawałków terriny. I dwoma widelcami.

— Zdaje się, że mamy się podzielić — powiedział John, wziął jeden widelec i mrugnął do Sherlocka. — Jak romantycznie.

Zażenowanie Sherlocka trochę chyba osłabło, ale dalej miał minę człowieka, który czuje się niezręcznie.

— Domyślam się, że założenie jest takie, że skoro planujemy wymieniać się później płynami ustrojowymi, to nie będzie na tym etapie wieczoru nam przeszkadzało, że zostawimy sobie na jedzeniu trochę śliny.

John niestety włożył sobie akurat kawałek terriny do ust. Udało mu się przełknąć, zanim wybuchnął cichym śmiechem. Sytuacja była idiotyczna i powinna go wytrącić z równowagi, ale z jakiegoś powodu tak się nie stało. Nieprzeciętnie go bawiło, że teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, to Sherlocka krępuje chyba założenie, że są parą, a nie jego.

Do każdego dania było inne wino, a motyw jedzenia z jednego talerza ciągnął się dalej. Sherlock z początku kręcił na to nosem, ale odprężył się, kiedy John nie okazał skrępowania. Godzinę później mieli za sobą połowę dań i wypite całkiem sporo wina i John uświadomił sobie, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Sherlockowi po kilku kieliszkach rozmowa szła dużo lepiej i John czuł się fantastycznie.

— A on myślał, on _naprawdę_ myślał, że ja… — Telefon Sherlocka zaćwierkał i Sherlock wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na ekran, od razu zmrużył oczy. — To Lestrade.

— Sprawa? — Telefon Johna zabuczał mu w kieszeni i John go wyjął i sprawdził, co to.

_Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Chyba że tylko czekasz, żeby się wyrwać: w takim wypadku nie dziękuj, nie ma za co._

John schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Tak — odpowiedział Sherlock. Po minie widać było, że już myśli o tym, co miał dla niego Greg. — Znalazł coś w związku ze sprawą, nad którą pracowałem kilka miesięcy temu. Myśleliśmy, że trop ostygł, ale teraz trafił na mieszkanie, w którym zabójca się ukrywał.

— Pewnie pełne materiału dowodowego.

— Tak.

— Z mnóstwem intrygujących wskazówek do przemyślenia i powiązania.

— Tak. — Sherlock kiwnął głową; teraz to już oczy prawie mu błyszczały.

John zniżył głos do uwodzicielskiego szeptu.

— I nie da się wykluczyć, że będziesz mógł znowu zacząć tego mordercę śledzić.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego i znów kiwnął głową.

— No to na co czekasz? Idź, ja wezmę rachunek.

Sherlock natychmiast odsunął krzesło od stolika, ale potem zamarł, jakby rozdarty.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak, oczywiście.

— Nie jesteś zły?

John się uśmiechnął.

— Czemu miałbym być zły? To jest o wiele ważniejsze od kolacji. Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, zostanę tu i zjem twoją część porcji. W końcu i tak za nią płacę. — Sherlock dalej chyba się wahał; John wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu. — Idź, wariacie jeden. Zadzwoń, jak złapiesz zabójcę, to pójdziemy na drinka czy coś, żeby to uczcić.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc i też się uśmiechnął.

— Dobrze. — Wstał, obciągnął marynarkę i poszedł.

Kiedy wychodził, wszyscy w niewielkiej knajpce się obejrzeli, a kelnerka pośpiesznie podeszła do ich stolika.

— Nic się nie stało?

John się do niej uśmiechnął.

— Ma dzisiaj dyżur.

— Ach, oczywiście. — Na jej twarzy odmalowała się ulga. — Przykro mi, że musi pan spędzić Walentynki sam.

— Proszę się nie martwić. Później mi to wynagrodzi. — John mrugnął do niej konspiracyjnie i kobieta się roześmiała.

— Podać następne danie, czy wolałby je pan zabrać do domu?

— Nie widzę powodu, żeby psuć sobie kolację, skądinąd fantastyczną — odparł John. — Proszę podawać, a ja zrobię, co się będzie dało. I poproszę przy okazji jeszcze kieliszek tego chablis.

Była to najlepsza jego nie-randka od lat. Nie minęło pół godziny, a Sherlock zaczął przysyłać mu szczegóły na temat tego, co tam znalazł, i Johnowi każdy co do jednego z tych SMS-ów sprawił przyjemność.

_Klasyczne zachowanie seryjnego zabójcy. Chce, żeby go złapać. –SH_

_Prowadził nienaganną ewidencję. –SH_

_Po trzydziestce, wykształcony, zdecydowanie chory psychicznie. –SH_ , na co John odpowiedział: _Ty patrz, serio?_

 _Klasyczna ściana z wycinkami. Naoglądał się filmów. –SH._ Tej wiadomości towarzyszyło zdjęcie ściany usianej wycinkami z gazet.

_Spodobałoby ci się. –SH_

Dostał też jednego SMS-a od Grega: _Czy Sherlock jest pijany?_

John się roześmiał i odpisał: _Trochę. Obchodź się z nim łagodnie, dobrze?_

Duszoną wołowinę, która była daniem głównym, miał całą dla siebie, i ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Z czekoladowym deserem trochę przesadzili, ale kelnerka dobrze się nim opiekowała, dolewając mu wina, i były to zdecydowanie najlepsze jego Walentynki od… właściwie to od zawsze. A połowę wieczoru spędził z Sherlockiem. No kto by pomyślał.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

John zapatrzył się na mosiężny numer na drzwiach: 221B. Jezu, to też było jak cofnięcie się w czasie. Zadzwonił.

Dwie minuty później zadzwonił jeszcze raz. Drzwi się otworzyły i z progu popatrzyła na niego młoda kobieta. Miała czarne włosy, czarne ubranie i ciężki czarny makijaż wokół oczu, ale twarz bladą jak duch. Wyglądała jak wampirzyca.

John zorientował się, że się na nią gapi z niedomkniętymi ustami, i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— Dzień dobry. Jest Sherlock? Byliśmy umówieni.

Obrzuciła go długim, kwaśnym spojrzeniem i weszła z powrotem do holu.

Wszedł do środka i się rozejrzał.

— Boże, nic się tu nie zmieniło.

— Proszę na górę. — Nawet przechylając głowę na znak, że John powinien wejść na piętro, nie oderwała od niego uporczywego wzroku.

— No tak — powiedział. — Dziękuję. — Wszedł po schodach, a u ich szczytu się zatrzymał i popatrzył na dół. Kobieta stała tam i dalej przyglądała mu się groźnie spod spuszczonych powiek. Odwrócił się i zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyły się prawie od razu. Sherlock zaprosił go do środka ruchem ręki i popędził do kuchni. Wyglądał na trochę czymś wymęczonego.

John zdjął kurtkę i znów się rozejrzał. Mieszkanie wyglądało prawie dokładnie tak samo, jak je zapamiętał: nawet układ mebli się nie zmienił, chociaż same meble były nowe. Zniknęła gdzieś tapeta, zastąpiona po prostu warstwą farby w jakimś nie rzucającym się w oczy kolorze, a przeciwległym rogu stał dość imponujący telewizor. Wnętrze dalej było nieźle zagracone, chociaż panował chyba większy porządek, niż John pamiętał z czasów, kiedy tu mieszkał.

— Boże, super. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mogę uwierzyć, że dalej tu mieszkasz. Jak podesłałeś mi adres, bardzo się zdziwiłem, oględnie mówiąc.

Sherlock wyszedł z kuchni z dwoma kieliszkami. W obu w czerwonopomarańczowym płynie unosiły się kostki lodu. Jeden podał Johnowi.

— Dlaczego niby miałbym chcieć mieszkać gdzie indziej? Tu jest dla mnie dość miejsca, a pani Hudson nie podniosła czynszu ani razu od pięciu lat.

John podejrzliwie przyjrzał się swojemu drinkowi. Sherlock na niego popatrzył; wyraźnie czekał, aż John spróbuje.

— Zdrowie — powiedział John i uprzejmie upił łyczek. Napój okazał się mdląco słodki – był to chyba jakiś drink z sokiem żurawinowym – ale do wypicia. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Sherlock chyba odetchnął z ulgą i wskazał gestem fotele w salonie.

— Czyli pani Hudson dalej jest właścicielką budynku? — spytał John, siadając w tym fotelu, który stał bliżej.

Sherlock spróbował swojego drinka i się skrzywił.

— To nie jest twoim zdaniem za słodkie? Znalazłem przepis w internecie. Boże, straszne to jest. Nie przepadasz za słodkim, prawda?

— Nie jest takie złe. — John się uśmiechnął, dziwnie wzruszony, że Sherlock wyszedł dla tego spotkania tak daleko poza swoją strefę komfortu. Normalnie nie próbował nowych rzeczy lekkomyślnie. A przynajmniej kiedyś tak było. Może teraz to było jak na niego względnie normalne zachowanie. — Chociaż jakby co, nie mam nic przeciwko piwu i winu. Co na pewno pamiętasz z czasów, kiedy razem mieszkaliśmy.

— Takie rzeczy się zmieniają. — Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

— Skoro już mowa o zmianach, kto mnie wpuścił?

— A, tak, to była Ella, córka siostrzenicy pani Hudson czy jakoś tak. W każdym razie krewna. Siostra pani Hudson choruje i pani Hudson postanowiła u niej tymczasowo zamieszkać, póki nie wydobrzeje. Albo póki nie umrze, co jest moim zdaniem dużo bardziej prawdopodobne.

John zmarszczył brwi, a Sherlock uświadomił sobie chyba, że strzelił gafę.

— Siostra, nie pani Hudson, która trzyma się tak samo dobrze jak zawsze. W każdym razie Ella pilnuje pod jej nieobecność jej mieszkania.

— Zrobiła na mnie… miłe wrażenie. — John napił się z grzeczności i pohamował grymas.

— O? — Sherlock zmarszczył czoło. — Na mnie tylko krzywo patrzy, jakbym był jakiś podejrzany.

— Czyli nie jest twoją gosposią? — John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zdecydowanie nie. — Sherlock raz jeszcze skrzywił się na swój kieliszek, po czym wstał i wyniósł go do kuchni. John usłyszał plusk; najwyraźniej drink został wylany do zlewu. — Gdybyś wolał, to mam butelkę wina.

— Fantastyczny pomysł. — John z ulgą odstawił drinka. Rozglądał się po pokoju, a Sherlock w tym czasie trzaskał rzeczami w kuchni.

Wcześniej trochę go wytrąciła z równowagi myśl, że miałby tu znowu przyjść. Przez dwa dni po tym incydencie walentynkowym nie dostał od Sherlocka żadnej, nawet najkrótszej wiadomości. Zaniepokoiło go to, bo normalnie dostawał po pół tuzina SMS-ów dziennie. Kiedy w końcu Sherlock przysłał SMS-a, zawierał on tylko jedno słowo: _Drinki? –SH_

John odpisał od razu, ale minął cały kolejny dzień, zanim Sherlock odpowiedział: _W sobotę o 20.00 u mnie. –SH_

John odczekał dobre pół godziny, żeby się upewnić, że nie dostanie już więcej informacji, zanim odpisał: _Dobrze. Adres?_

Odpowiedź dostał natychmiast: „Baker Street 221 b”.

Domyślał się, że nie powinno go to dziwić, że Sherlock wciąż tu mieszka, w tym mieszkaniu, które miało w sobie tyle wspomnień. Sam John był tu po raz pierwszy od prawie dwunastu lat. Wyprowadził się krótki czas po „śmierci” Sherlocka i od tego czasu nie zajrzał tu ani razu. Był ciekawy, czy Sherlock po prostu poczekał, aż mieszkanie się zwolni, czy pani Hudson cały ten czas trzymała je dla niego puste.

Usłyszał z kuchni charakterystyczny odgłos wyciąganego z butelki korka. Wstał i podszedł do kominka. Na półce nad nim dalej stała ta sama stara czaszka, ale były tam i inne, nieznajome przedmioty: zawile zbudowane szklane drzewko o kolorowych, obracających się gałęziach, ozdobiona czaszkami cynowa popielniczka i kilka zdjęć w ramkach. Pierwsze z nich przedstawiało o wiele młodszego Sherlocka obok kobiety, która mogła być tylko jego matką. Włosy miała siwe obcięte na pazia, miała też te same wysokie kości policzkowe co Sherlock, chociaż jej mina zdecydowanie przywodziła Johnowi na myśl Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się; jeszcze nigdy nie widział zdjęć Sherlocka z czasów, zanim się poznali. Sherlock musiał mieć trochę ponad dwadzieścia lat, kiedy ktoś zrobił im to zdjęcie. Włosy miał jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane, niż John kiedykolwiek u niego widział, a na twarzy wyraz czystej pogardy.

John przeniósł wzrok na kolejne zdjęcie: na tym Mycroft stał obok jakiejś elegancko ubranej kobiety, lekko opierając dłoń na jej talii. Ona się uśmiechała, on nie. Wyglądał na trochę starszego niż John go pamiętał. Czy to była żona albo dziewczyna? Usłyszał kroki wracającego do salonu Sherlocka i już miał go o to zdjęcie zapytać, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła trzecia oprawiona w ramkę fotografia. Podszedł bliżej, wziął ją do ręki i wlepił w nią wzrok. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Sherlocka, a zrobiono je chyba w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Obok niego stał na fotografii mężczyzna, obejmując go za ramiona dość zaborczym gestem. John zamrugał, zdziwiony. W ogóle tego faceta nie poznawał; nie był to żaden ich wspólny znajomy. Był szokująco przystojny; miał piaszczyście blond włosy, zawadiacko odgarnięte z twarzy. Był ubrany w obcisły biały t-shirt, w którym wyglądał niewiarygodnie atletycznie, i uśmiechał się do aparatu. Mina Sherlocka była bardziej stonowana, ale widać było, że jest na tym zdjęciu zadowolony z życia.

— Wina? — John się obrócił i zobaczył, że Sherlock podaje mu kieliszek.

— Dzięki. — John przyjął kieliszek i odstawił zdjęcie na półkę. — Trochę jestem wścibski, co?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

— Gdybym nie chciał, żeby ludzie te rzeczy oglądali, pochowałbym je, zanim kogoś zaproszę.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Tak, pewnie tak. — Chciał zapytać o tego mężczyznę ze zdjęcia, ale nie był pewny, co właściwie powiedzieć. Złapał kieliszek za nóżkę i nim zakręcił.

— To jest Philip — powiedział po dłuższej chwili Sherlock.

— Philip — powtórzył John, ponownie rzucając okiem na fotografię. — Przyjaciel?

— Tak. A w każdym razie _był_ moim przyjacielem.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Coś mu się przytrafiło?

— Nie, a w każdym razie nie sądzę. Rozstaliśmy się prawie rok temu i od tego czasu z nim nie rozmawiałem.

Przetworzenie tych słów zajęło Johnowi całą sekundę, a nawet wtedy nie był pewny, że dobrze usłyszał.

— Był twoim… A, no tak, wybacz.

Ponownie popatrzył na zdjęcie, mężnie usiłując się nie zaczerwienić, ale nie było na to rady. Sherlock miał jakiś czas temu chłopaka, i to bardzo przystojnego i dobrze zbudowanego. Sherlock. _Chłopaka_. Jezu.

Po chwili Sherlock odchrząknął i John obrócił się i na niego popatrzył.

— Wybacz — powtórzył. — Po prostu mnie to… zaskoczyło.

— Dlaczego to cię zaskakuje?

John jeszcze raz zakręcił kieliszkiem i podniósł go do nosa, grając na zwłokę.

— Miałem wrażenie, że jesteś… że nie jesteś… — Boże, nie miał pojęcia, jak to powiedzieć w taki sposób, żeby nie wyjść na ostatniego dupka.

— Gejem?

— Nie, że jesteś gejem, to wiedziałem. To znaczy: domyślałem się, że gdyby relacje miłosne w ogóle cię interesowały, to pewnie skłaniałbyś się w tę stronę. Ale myślałem, że nie jesteś… No, wiesz. Zainteresowany. — Znowu poczuł, jak palą go policzki. Cholera z nimi. Upił spory łyk wina z nadzieją, że jego zażenowanie nie jest zbyt oczywiste.

— Zdenerwowało cię to.

John skrzywił twarz. No oczywiście: dla Sherlocka wszystko było oczywiste.

— Nie, nie, no coś ty. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale był pewny, że wyszedł mu raczej grymas. — Nic mnie nie zdenerwowało. Mówiłem ci, dałem się zaskoczyć.

Wzrok Sherlocka był niemal jak fizyczny ciężar.

— Nie, nie jesteś zaskoczony. Jesteś wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Mam ci wymienić wszystkie tego oznaki?

— Boże, nie, po prostu… Po prostu daj już spokój, proszę cię. — Teraz John poczuł niewytłumaczalne ukłucie gniewu. — Przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia, czemu to mnie tak zbiło z tropu. To tak naprawdę zupełnie nie moja sprawa. Zaraz mi przejdzie, po prostu… — Machnął ręką w powietrzu przed sobą. — Czy to jest merlot? Zawsze lubiłem merlot.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc i uniósł kieliszek do warg. Napięcie w pokoju nagle zrobiło się namacalne.

— Chcesz mnie o niego zapytać?

— Boże, nie. Oczywiście że nie.

Ale, _kurwa_ , chciał, naprawdę chciał. Miał tysiąc najróżniejszych pytań, począwszy od „Jak go poznałeś?”, przez „A przeszkadzały mu ludzkie części ciała w lodówce?”, po „A pieprzył cię na tej kanapie?” I, Boże, nie – naprawdę nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach. Ale to zdjęcie mówiło o czymś więcej niż przelotnym romansie, czymś więcej niż eksperymencie. Mówiło o prawdziwej przyjaźni, o uczuciu, seksie, może nawet miłości.

John zacisnął zęby.

— Długo byliście razem?

— Prawie dwa lata. — Sherlock dalej się w niego wpatrywał i coś w jego wzroku sprawiało Johnowi ból.

— Dwa lata, to… — Dłużej niż oni dwaj się przyjaźnili, zanim Sherlock zniknął. — Co się stało?

— O co ci chodzi?

— Dlaczego odszedł?

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

— Zakładasz, że to on odszedł.

John zacisnął usta. Było to uzasadnione założenie – w końcu chodziło o _Sherlocka_ – ale tego powiedzieć nie mógł.

— Tak. Gdybyś to ty odszedł, nie trzymałbyś tego zdjęcia nad kominkiem. Sentymenty.

— Może po prostu nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby je stąd zabrać. Tak naprawdę to zapomniałem, że te fotografie w ogóle tu stoją. To Philip nalegał, żebym miał na półkach jakieś zdjęcia. Mówił, że atmosfera robi się od tego milsza.

— Ale zdjęcie jest czyste. — John podszedł bliżej i uważniej przyjrzał się półce. — Mówisz, że minął rok, ale ktoś tu niedawno ścierał kurz.

— Nie ja. Raz na dwa tygodnie przychodzi sprzątaczka.

John zmarszczył czoło w skupieniu.

— Ta kawiarka. Napisałeś, że myślisz, czy by się jej nie pozbyć. To był prezent od niego. Pewnie na poprzednią Gwiazdkę.

— Na urodziny. Zajmuje za dużo miejsca na blacie.

— Ale zachowałeś inne rzeczy, które ci dał. Na przykład to drzewko. W ogóle nie w twoim guście.

Sherlock spojrzał na stojące nad kominkiem szklane drzewko.

— Brawo. Kupił je, jak byliśmy w Wenecji. Szkło z Murano.

Umysł Johna zalał idiotycznie przesadzony obrazek, na którym Sherlock i Philip siedzieli sobie w gondoli i przepływali o zachodzie słońca pod Mostem Westchnień. Upił jeszcze jeden duży łyk wina.

— No ale gdybyś to ty go stąd wyrzucił, dopilnowałbyś, żeby spakował wszystko, co by ci go przypominało. Nie miałbyś nad kominkiem… — W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć „pieprzonego ołtarzyka pod wezwaniem byłego chłopaka”. Umilkł na moment, żeby się napić. — Chodzi mi o to, że nie zatrzymałbyś kawiarki, tylko on by ją zabrał.

Sherlock się uśmiechał, ale samymi ustami, oczami już nie.

— Może nie lubił kawy?

John zrobił jakiś zamaszysty gest kieliszkiem i prawie wylał resztę wina. Kurde, co było z nim nie tak?

— Słuchaj, to nie jest ważne. To nie jest moja sprawa.

— A, prawda, cały czas to powtarzasz. — Sherlock zmrużył oczy i zrobił taką minę, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zadzwoniła jego komórka. Wyjął ją z kieszeni i zerknął na wyświetlacz. — Lestrade. — Telefon znowu zadzwonił, a Sherlock schował go z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Nie odbierzesz?

— Teraz? Akurat kiedy rozmowa robi się interesująca?

— Sherlock, odbierz, kurwa.

Sherlock popatrzył na Johna z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a komórka zadzwoniła mu jeszcze raz, zanim w końcu podniósł ją do ucha.

— Słucham.

John podszedł do okna i spróbował się opanować. Jezu, co mu się stało?

— Oczywiście — powiedział z tyłu za nim Sherlock. — Ale to nie jest dobry moment.

— Nie — powiedział John i obrócił się twarzą do niego. Sherlock uniósł brwi, ale się nie odezwał. — To coś ważnego. Inaczej Greg by do ciebie nie zadzwonił. Skoro jest w pracy w sobotę, to musi być coś ważnego, więc… — Zrobił ruch kieliszkiem, znowu się odwrócił i upił długi łyk. _Kurwa_.

— Tak, jest — powiedział Sherlock, idąc w stronę kuchni. — Nie wiem, czy to dobry… Zapytam go. Tylko… Wyślij mi adres. Dam ci znać. — Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. — John?

John obrócił się i na niego spojrzał. Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby miał się przed czymś na baczności, i John poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Najpierw przyjął zaproszenie od starego przyjaciela, a potem zachował się jak ostatnia świnia. To zupełnie nie było w jego stylu; ani trochę. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło i spróbował zamiast tego przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

— Domyślam się, że masz sprawę?

— Tak. — Sherlock schował telefon. — Nic, co by mnie normalnie zainteresowało, ale… Chciałbyś pojechać ze mną?

John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, mrugając. Słowo „nie” miał na końcu języka, ale czuł też, jak coś wzbiera mu w piersi: jakieś dziwne i pełne nadziei podekscytowanie. Kurde, czemu nie? Po tym, jak się dzisiaj zachował, przynajmniej tyle mógł dla Sherlocka zrobić.

— Pewnie.

Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy miał zaskoczoną minę, ale potem uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po płaszcz.

— To idziemy.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jazda z Sherlockiem taksówką była dokładnie taka, jak John zapamiętał: Sherlock prawie całą drogę stukał w ekran swojego telefonu, a John na zmianę wyglądał przez okno i czytał nagłówki z wbudowanego w ściankę działową monitora. Kiedy minęło dwadzieścia minut, zaczął się zastanawiać, w co tak właściwie się wpakował.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz, że zapłacę za kurs — powiedział w końcu.

— Sussex — odpowiedział Sherlock.

John na niego popatrzył.

— Słucham?

— Tak naprawdę to chciałeś zapytać „Dokąd jedziemy?” Ale zamiast to zrobić, dałeś wyraz swojej irytacji długością podróży. Założyłem, że najlepiej będzie zignorować irytację i odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które faktycznie chciałeś zadać. A więc: do Sussex.

John mocno zacisnął usta. Pomyślał, że nic nie osiągnie, dając się sprowokować.

— Wiesz coś o przestępstwie i miejscu popełnienia go?

Sherlock dalej stukał wściekle w telefon.

— Jakoby włamanie do szklarni w ogrodzie jakiegoś anonimowego członka parlamentu.

— Jedziemy do włamania? — John uniósł wysoko brwi. — Żartujesz sobie.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Jestem winny Lestrade’owi przysługę.

— Zdawało mi się, że Sussex to nie jest rewir Policji Metropolitalnej.

— Bo nie jest. Lestrade ma tam przyjaciela i wyświadcza mu przysługę, ściągając mnie.

— A. — John westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodniej, a taksówka wyjechała na A3. Licznik skoczył złowrogo do góry. — Dalej nie mam zamiaru płacić za kurs.

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

— Nie przejmuj się tym.

Zjechali z autostrady, pokonali krętą trasę przez jakieś urocze przedmieścia i w końcu zatrzymali się przy bramie w długim kamiennym murze.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oświadczył kierowca. — Na pewno mam zaczekać?

— Tak. To nie potrwa długo. — Sherlock otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, a John za nim. Sherlock wcisnął dzwonek przy bramie i po krótkiej wymianie zdań przez domofon brama jęknęła i się otworzyła.

— Jezu — mruknął John. Na końcu brukowanego kocimi łbami podjazdu stał ogromny dom otoczony wypielęgnowanym ogrodem. Przeszli się podjazdem na tył domu, gdzie obok ozdobnej szklarni stała niewielka grupka policjantów.

— Panie Holmes! — Jeden z mężczyzn podbiegł do nich i uścisnął Sherlockowi rękę. — Taki jestem wdzięczny, że mógł pan przyjechać. Inspektor Lestrade już jest w drodze.

— Tak, dziękuję — odpowiedział Sherlock, mijając go wzrokiem i patrząc na szklarnię. — Ale nie ma powodu, żebyśmy na niego czekali. Proszę mi pokazać, gdzie doszło do włamania.

John poszedł za nimi, spodziewając się po Sherlocku jego zwykłego sarkazmu – w końcu sprawa najwyraźniej była błaha – ale się nie doczekał. Wręcz przeciwnie, Sherlock zachowywał się tak, jakby traktował to wszystko bardzo poważnie. Marszczył brwi, kiwał głową i słuchał, jak kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako osobista asystentka członka parlamentu – wciąż anonimowego – wyjaśnia, co się stało.

— Jak pan widzi, o dwudziestej trzeciej dziesięć nagranie z monitoringu się urywa; mamy tylko czarny ekran. — Wyciągnęła telefon, tak żeby Sherlock mógł obejrzeć nagranie. — Trzy minuty później te drzwi – zamknięte na zamek i zabezpieczone alarmem – zostały otworzone. Zanim personel zareagował na alarm, intruza już nie było.

— Czy coś zginęło? — zapytał Sherlock.

Pokręciła głową.

— Nie, nic. I w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni zdarzyło się to siedem razy. Zakładamy, że ktoś próbuje mojego pracodawcę nastraszyć.

Sherlock popatrzył na drzwi szklarni.

— Alarm został sprawdzony?

— Tak i działa bez zarzutu.

— Doskonale. Rozejrzę się teraz w środku. — Asystentka kiwnęła głową i podprowadziła go do drzwi.

— Coś przegapiłem?

John obrócił się i zobaczył, że obok niego stoi Greg. Był w dżinsach i swetrze.

— Jeszcze nie.

Greg patrzył, jak Sherlock i asystentka wchodzą do szklarni.

— Zdawało mi się, że miałeś nie biegać za nim na miejsca przestępstw.

John westchnął.

— Może powiedziałem to za szybko.

— Mam nadzieję, że w niczym wam dzisiaj nie przeszkodziłem.

John z rozpędu zacisnął zęby.

— Tylko w kłótni.

— A. Czyli wszystko jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów.

— Niespecjalnie. — John zawahał się na moment, przygryzając dolną wargę. — To… tak z ciekawości. Przyprowadzał czasem Philipa na miejsca zbrodni?

— Philipa? A, tak… _Philip_. — Greg urwał i uśmiechnął się do Johna, jakby wiedział więcej, niż temu się zdaje. — Czasem przychodził, jak miał czas. Sam był genialny. Chyba fizyk z wykształcenia. Uczy na University College, więc często był zajęty. Ale kiedy przychodził, to zawsze była wielka przyjemność.

— W jakim sensie?

— A, fakt, ty go nie poznałeś, zgadza się? — Gregowi coś się zaświeciło w oczach. —Miał poczucie humoru i był inteligentny, i nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś sprawniej dogadywał się z Sherlockiem niż on.

— O? — John poczuł, jak w żołądku podnosi mu się coś nieprzyjemnego.

— I było na czym zawiesić oko, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Mieliśmy taką jedną sprawę, w której jedna kobieta utonęła w publicznym basenie i Sherlock podejrzewał, że na dno poszedł jakiś materiał dowodowy. Mieliśmy posłać po nurka, ale Philip rozebrał się do majtek i po prostu wskoczył do wody. Wypłynął z kolczykiem z brylantem, który, jak się okazało, dostała od chłopaka-mafiosa, i ostatecznie to nas doprowadziło do zabójcy. — Greg urwał i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Jak tylko rozeszło się przez radio, że Philip nurkuje w samej bieliźnie, podwoiła nam się liczba obecnych policjantek.

— Czyli był wysportowany, hę?

Greg prychnął.

— Facet startował w wolnym czasie w triatlonach. Raz kiedyś powiedział, że lubi chodzić z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock się nie skarży na to, ile czasu on spędza w siłowni.

— Nie mów, że jeszcze namówił Sherlocka na wspólną siłownię.

— O, wątpię. Nigdy tak do końca nie rozumiałem, co ci dwaj w sobie widzą. Znaczy, rozumiesz, Sherlock sam jest na swój sposób przystojny. Ale Philip… — Znów urwał i pokręcił głową. — Nie ciągnie mnie w tę stronę, ale gdyby mnie ciągnęło…

— Inteligentny, z poczuciem humoru, zabójczo przystojny, wykształcony, sportowiec – a są jakieś zalety, których Philip nie miał?

Greg się obrócił, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

— No, już go nie ma, nie?

John się skrzywił, uświadamiając sobie, co Greg przypuszczalnie sobie pomyślał.

— Nie o to mi chodziło.

— Na pewno, chłopie? Bo jakbym nie wiedział, to pomyślałbym, że trochę jesteś zazdrosny.

John zmusił się do śmiechu.

— Boże, nie! Nie jestem zazdrosny o Philipa. Czemu miałbym być o niego zazdrosny? Sherlock z nim jakiś czas chodził, rozstali się dawno temu i nie ma o co być zazdrosnym.

— Właśnie. — Greg znowu patrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— I nie jestem gejem, na litość boską.

— Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś.

— Bo nie jestem.

Greg schował ręce do kieszeni i popatrzył na zamknięte drzwi szklarni.

— Ale wiesz, że pociąg do osoby tej samej płci nie znaczy jeszcze, że człowiek jest gejem albo lesbijką. Między dwoma końcami skali Kinseya jest sporo odcieni szarości.

John jęknął i odwrócił wzrok.

— Ja pierdolę. Czy ja nie mogę się nigdzie pokazać z Sherlockiem, żeby ludzie nie zaczęli zakładać, że ze sobą śpimy?

— Przysięgam, że niczego nie zakładam. A nawet gdybyście ze sobą spali, nie osądzałbym was. Wiesz, sam w młodości trochę eksperymentowałem; to nic zdrożnego.

John zagapił się na niego z niedomkniętymi ustami.

— John! — zawołał ze szklarni Sherlock.

— Idziemy? — Greg zrobił ręką gest w stronę drzwi.

John westchnął i ruszył w ich kierunku. Sherlock stał pośrodku szklarni z bardzo zadowoloną z siebie miną.

— Wszyscy inni wyjść — zarządził. — Tak, pani też, pani Birkland.

Asystentka zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale wyszła z resztą policjantów, zostawiając Johna, Sherlocka i Grega samych w szklarni.

Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Fajnie, co? Zupełnie jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

— Ćśśś — powiedział Sherlock. — Słuchajcie.

Postali przez chwilę w milczeniu, ale nic nie usłyszeli. John i Greg popatrzyli na siebie.

— Tam jest kamera monitoringu. — Sherlock pokazał kamerę nad drzwiami, przez które właśnie przeszli. — W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni siedem razy nagranie się wyczerniło, a chwilę potem otworzyły się drzwi. Ale jak do tego doszło?

— Ktoś wyłączył monitoring, żeby się włamać? — podsunął John.

— Ale dlaczego miałby wyłączyć kamerę, ale nie alarm? — zapytał w odpowiedzi Sherlock.

— Najwyraźniej mógł to zrobić — powiedział Greg. — Ale chciał, żeby alarm zadziałał. Chciał, żeby właściciele wiedzieli, że może się włamać, kiedy tylko chce.

— Ale do szklarni? — spytał John. — To jest bez sensu. Czemu nie włamał się do domu? Jest pewnie pod tym samym alarmem.

— Świetnie, John. To teraz posłuchajcie jeszcze raz.

Słysząc tę pochwałę, John poczuł w piersi jakieś takie dziwne ciepło i się uśmiechnął. Zerknął na Grega i stwierdził, że ten patrzy na niego kpiąco. Przewrócił oczami i popatrzył gdzie indziej.

Stali wszyscy w ciszy, nasłuchując. Minęła prawie minuta, ale John dalej nic nie słyszał. Sherlock gestem nakazał im milczenie, po czym bardzo głośno klasnął w dłonie. Dał się słyszeć jakiś trzepot i wszyscy popatrzyli do góry. Nad głowami przeleciał im wróbel, który zaraz przysiadł na obudowie kamery, przyglądając im się nieufnie. I zupełnie zasłonił obiektyw.

— Ptak? — John pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Ale co z drzwiami? Przecież nie otworzył ich ptaszek.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Racja. Obejrzyjmy sobie te drzwi.

Podeszli bliżej, żeby się im przyjrzeć. Ptak zaćwierkał nad nimi i poleciał z powrotem w mrok. Sherlock wskazał niewielki kwadrat u podstawy drzwi.

— Czy to jest… klapka dla kota? — spytał Greg. Schylił się i nacisnął ją ręką. — Ale jest zamknięta.

— Kot ma pewnie specjalną obrożę — powiedział John. — Kiedy obroża wchodzi w zasięg czujników klapki, magnesy puszczają i kot może przejść. — Greg i Sherlock obaj popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, a John wzruszył ramionami. — Mary i ja mieliśmy kota. Ale nie takie drzwiczki. Cholernie drogie.

— Czyli sugerujesz, że to kot otwierał drzwi? — Greg pokręcił głową. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż usłyszę, jak to wyjaśniasz.

— To proste. — Sherlock cofnął się o krok. — Ptak zamieszkał w szklarni kilka tygodni temu. Gdzieś pod dachem jest przypuszczalnie mały otwór, przez który dostaje się do środka i wyfruwa na zewnątrz. Kot zauważył jego obecność i zaczął na niego polować.

John kiwnął głową.

— I za każdym razem, kiedy kot tu wchodzi, ptak zaczyna wariować ze strachu i leci w jedyne dostępne mu miejsce, którego kot nie dosięgnie – na obudowę kamery, w efekcie wyczerniając nagranie z niej.

— A wtedy kot wskakuje na tę półkę przy drzwiach i drapie pazurami ścianę, obserwując ptaka. — Sherlock oddał rękami czynność kota i Greg i John uśmiechnęli się szeroko jeden do drugiego. — A jeżeli jest to spory kot, to niewykluczone, że dosięga przy tym tego przycisku. — Sherlock pokazał na ścianie obok drzwi coś podobnego do włącznika światła.

— A on otwiera drzwi? —Greg popatrzył na przycisk, marszcząc brwi.

Sherlock dotknął przycisku i drzwi się otworzyły.

— Automatyczne drzwi — powiedział. — Bardzo wygodne, jak człowiek ma ręce zajęte narzędziami ogrodniczymi.

John pokręcił głową.

— Fantastyczne.

— I bardzo prawdopodobne jako wyjaśnienie całego problemu. — Uśmiech Sherlocka znowu wyrażał zadowolenie z siebie.

— Wszystko pięknie, ale jak masz zamiar to udowodnić? — zapytał Greg.

— Prosta sprawa. Niech zamontują w szklarni na noc włączoną kamerę. — Sherlock pokręcił głową. — Naprawdę nikt na to nie wpadł? Dziwne, że w ogóle rozwiązują tutaj jakieś sprawy.

— Powiem im — obiecał z uśmiechem Greg. — To jest żeby zamontowali kamerę. Dzięki, Sherlock. Wiszę ci przysługę.

— O czym ci nie omieszkam niezadługo przypomnieć. Idziemy, John. W taksówce dalej chodzi licznik. — Sherlock owinął sobie szyję szalikiem i wyszedł ze szklarni. John z rozpędu ruszył za nim, ale zatrzymał się, widząc kpiący uśmiech Grega.

— To wcale nie jest…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co to jest, John. Po prostu idź, dobrze?

John westchnął i pobiegł za Sherlockiem.

*****

— Bardzo dobre to wino — powiedział jakąś godzinę później John. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i uniósł kieliszek do ust.

— Rzeczywiście. — Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli cicho.

Nie odzywali się przez całą drogę taksówką z powrotem do Londynu, aż cisza zrobiła się niezręczna. W końcu Sherlock zapytał Johna, czy ten chciałby wrócić do niego do mieszkania i dokończyć tę butelkę wina, a John się zawahał. Pomyślał, że naprawdę powinien ograniczać czas, który spędza z Sherlockiem. Doświadczał w jego obecności takich skrajnych emocji, a połowy z nich nawet nie rozumiał. Przebywanie z nim zdecydowanie sprawiało mu przyjemność, o wiele większą, niż się spodziewał, ale było w Sherlocku także coś, co go frustrowało, frustrowało bardziej niż dawniej i nie do końca wiedział, co to jest.

— Dobrze się bawiłem — powiedział wreszcie John. — Zapomniałem, jaka to może być przyjemność, patrzeć, jak pracujesz.

— Nie tylko patrzyłeś — powiedział Sherlock.

John się roześmiał.

— Tak, tylko patrzyłem. A ty byłeś genialny jak cholera, jak zawsze. — Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Sherlock się w niego wpatruje. — Słuchaj, przepraszam za to, co gadałem wcześniej. Ty mnie nie wypytywałeś o moje niezbyt przecież udane małżeństwo i to jest absurd, żebym był taki… — Przełknął i ostrożnie dobrał następnych kilka słów. — …taki wstrząśnięty, że ty też w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat byłeś w związku.

Sherlock popatrzył na swój kieliszek, którym obracał w zamyśleniu.

— Dlaczego zaprosiłeś mnie na ślub?

John milczał przez chwilę. Upił wina.

— Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś?

— Nie chciałeś tak naprawdę, żebyś tam był; zaprosiłeś mnie tylko z poczucia obowiązku. Byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, niezależnie od tego, jak to się skończyło. To było duże wesele, a ona ma dużą rodzinę. Chciałeś, żeby przyszło jak najwięcej twoich znajomych, żeby zapełnili twoją połowę kościoła.

— Ależ chciałem, żebyś tam był.

— Tak, oczywiście. Chciałeś, żebym zobaczył, że naprawdę zostawiłeś tamto wszystko za sobą. — Zmienił ton głosu, całkiem nieźle naśladując głos Johna. — Patrz, Sherlock, teraz jestem żonaty. Zobacz, jakie normalne mam życie.

John zamknął oczy.

— Nieprawda, wcale nie o to…

— Nie? — Sherlock znowu podniósł wzrok; oczy miał wyjątkowo zimne. — Co by się stało, gdybym przyszedł? Spodziewałeś się, że będę się uśmiechał i cieszył z twojego szczęścia?

John utkwił w nim wzrok i przełknął.

— A wiesz, że tak?

Sherlock napił się wina i odwrócił wzrok.

— No cóż, obaj wiemy, że nie dałbym rady tego zrobić.

— Ty odszedłeś ode mnie pierwszy.

— A ty wiesz, że miałem bardzo dobry powód.

— Przez pierwszy miesiąc, tak. Kurde, dałbym ci nawet te pół roku. Ale dwa lata, Sherlock? — John odstawił kieliszek i pokręcił głową. Znowu robił się zły – o wiele za łatwo. — Przez dwa zasrane lata pozwalasz mi myśleć, że nie żyjesz, a potem tak po prostu zjawiasz się pod moimi drzwiami i oczekujesz, że się ucieszę, że cię widzę, i że będziemy mogli wrócić do wszystkiego tam, gdzie przerwaliśmy, i znowu być najlepszymi kumplami, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Wiesz, że jest mi przykro. Nie wiem, co jeszcze miałbym powiedzieć.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak się czułem, jak bardzo mnie to zniszczyło, że patrzyłem, jak skaczesz i giniesz. Boże, bity rok chodziłem na terapię. — Przycisnął sobie dłonie do czoła. — A potem, kiedy się okazało, że wszystko to była tylko wymyślna intryga, intryga, z której umyślnie mnie wykluczyłeś – wtedy zacząłem podważać wszystko, co kiedykolwiek o tobie wiedziałem. — Opuścił ręce, mężnie usiłując zachować spokój w głosie. — _Ani razu_ w ciebie nie zwątpiłem, Sherlock, wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Ale później… — Pokręcił głową.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Każdy patrzył sobie na dłonie.

— Chyba myślałem, że mi wybaczyłeś — powiedział w końcu Sherlock.

— Ja też tak myślałem. — John wziął głęboki oddech. — Powinienem już iść.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej patrzył w podłogę przed sobą.

— Dziękuję za wino – i za przygodę. Może moglibyśmy jeszcze kiedyś zjeść razem kolację. — Nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to pusto i fałszywie.

— Pewnie — odpowiedział Sherlock. W jego głosie słychać było totalną porażkę i Johnowi ścisnęło się serce. — Napiszę do ciebie.

— Dobrze. No, w takim razie… — John wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Założył kurtkę, ale Sherlock nie wstał z fotela. — To ja sam wyjdę, dobrze?

Sherlock machnął ręką na znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, ale poza tym się nie poruszył; nawet nie podniósł wzroku.

John postał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, sam ze sobą tocząc wojnę. Miał niewytłumaczalnie silną ochotę przejść przez pokój, z powrotem usiąść i powiedzieć „Nie, nie róbmy tak”, ale jakby wrósł w podłogę. Minęło pół minuty, a Sherlock dalej nawet nie drgnął ani na niego nie spojrzał.

John westchnął, wyszedł, zszedł na parter, wyszedł na dwór i ruszył chodnikiem w stronę najbliższej stacji metra. Nie obejrzał się i nie popatrzył, czy Sherlock stoi w oknie, tak na wypadek, jakby go tam nie było.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

John wyszedł z budynku, w którym mieszkał, i rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz telefonu. Miał pół godziny – akurat dość czasu, żeby przed jazdą do pracy kupić sobie kawę w jednej z budek na dworcu Paddington. Ruszył przed siebie chodnikiem i zaklął pod nosem, kiedy skręcił za róg i owiał go zimny wiatr. Przystanął, żeby ciaśniej owinąć szyję szalikiem, i poszedł dalej.

Było zimno, a niebo było złowieszczo ciemne, co o tej porze roku wcale nie dziwiło, chociaż akurat w niedzielę pogoda była śliczna: niebo błękitne jak rzadko i wyjątkowo ciepło. Normalnie John spędziłby taki dzień spacerując i ciesząc się widokiem miasta, ale wczoraj nawet nie wychylił nosa z mieszkania, tylko cały dzień przesiedział w piżamie, oglądając stare filmy, jedząc na lunch zimną fasolę prosto z puszki i pijąc potem więcej herbaty, niż ktokolwiek powinien wypić w ciągu jednych czternastu godzin.

Dzień minął mu bez choćby jednego SMS-a od Sherlocka, tak jak się spodziewał. John na wszelki wypadek trzymał telefon pod ręką, ale ten milczał; odezwał się tylko raz, kiedy zadzwoniła Harry, ale John nie odebrał. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać.

Dzisiaj było tak samo. Źle spał, lunch zjadł późno i w końcu wziął prysznic, czując ulgę, że ma do zrobienia coś konstruktywnego, jakiś powód, żeby wyjść z domu. O piątej po południu zaczynał wieczorną zmianę; wiedział, że zanim w końcu zrobi się pierwsza w nocy, będzie zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. A w każdym razie miał taką nadzieję.

Stanął właśnie w kolejce po kawę, kiedy przyszedł pierwszy SMS. Kiedy usłyszał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości, przeszyła go niespodziewana ulga, za co natychmiast się zbeształ. To i tak pewnie nie był Sherlock. Poczułby się jak ostatni głupek, gdyby się okazało, że tak go podekscytował automatyczny SMS z banku.

Udało mu się powstrzymać i nie zajrzeć do telefonu przez cały czas, który spędził, czekając na kawę, a potem po drodze na peron. Nawet jeśli wiadomość była od Sherlocka, to co dobrego mogło wyniknąć z odpowiadania na nią? Co po tym wszystkim Sherlock mógłby mu mieć do powiedzenia? John wystarczająco już to wszystko spieprzył. Właściwie Sherlock zachowywał się całkiem przyzwoicie i uprzejmie i to John okazał się dupkiem. Domyślał się, że w sumie dobrze się stało, że mieli to już za sobą. Gdyby rzeczywiście znowu się zaprzyjaźnili, to nie było takiej możliwości, żeby to się dobrze skończyło. Lepiej było uciąć to wszystko od razu, zanim mogło dojść do jakichś poważnych szkód.

Czekając na pociąg, w końcu się poddał i wyjął telefon z kieszeni.

_Możliwy trop w starej sprawie seryjnego mordercy. Podejrzanego widziano w południowym Londynie. Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc. –SH_

John gapił się z niedowierzaniem na telefon. Trudno by mu było powiedzieć, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie zaproszenia do polowania na mordercę. Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

Kiedy wychodził ze stacji w pobliżu szpitala, telefon znów zaćwierkał.

_W tej sprawie nie bierze udziału policja. Jest bardzo niebezpiecznie. –SH_

Dwie minuty później:

_Jeżeli masz jeszcze tego browninga, weź go ze sobą. –SH_

John o mało się nie roześmiał. Co ten Sherlock sobie myślał? Pozbył się pistoletu dawno temu; Mary nie pozwalała mu trzymać go w domu. Poczuł wtedy ulgę, że już go nie ma – była to jedna z ostatnich pamiątek po życiu, które zostawił za sobą.

Kiedy przebierał się w socjalnym w strój roboczy, znowu usłyszał ten sygnał.

_Spotkaj się ze mną na stacji Southwark za pół godziny. Wcześniej, jeżeli będzie ci to pasować. –SH_

John zacisnął zęby i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w telefon. Pomyślał, że musi to szybko skończyć, zanim Sherlock sobie wmówi, że John jednak przyjdzie. Trzy razy pisał i kasował wiadomość, zanim się zdecydował:

_Dzisiaj wieczorem pracuję. Nie mam czasu._

Poskładał swoje prywatne ubranie i schował je do szafki, a po chwili zastanowienia włożył też do niej telefon. Lepiej będzie, jak rozmawianie z Sherlockiem przestanie go kusić. Zamykając drzwi szafki, usłyszał sygnał SMS-a. Zawahał się na chwilę; nagle zaciekawiło go, co Sherlock mógł odpowiedzieć.

A potem telefon zaćwierkał jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

— Pieprzyć to — mruknął John. Odwrócił się i poszedł. Napisał Sherlockowi, że nie ma czasu, i to był koniec tematu. Pomyślał, że jeśli nie da się wciągnąć w rozmowę, to do Sherlocka będzie w końcu musiało dotrzeć.

Pół godziny później kończył właśnie zakładać jakiejś dziewczynce szwy, kiedy do niewielkiego gabinetu weszła Alexa, jena z pielęgniarek, które miały teraz zmianę.

— Doktorze Watson?

— Momencik. — Założył ostatni szew i uśmiechnął się do pacjentki. — Proszę, gotowe. Teraz pielęgniarka założy ci jeszcze bandaż.

Dziewczynka pociągnęła nosem i kiwnęła głową.

— I naucz się, jak się zatrzymuje deskorolkę, zanim znowu pójdziesz pojeździć, dobrze?

— Tak, panie doktorze.

— No. Dzielna dziewczyna. — Wstał i poklepał ją po nieuszkodzonej ręce, po czym popatrzył na stojącą w drzwiach Alexę. — Słucham?

Pielęgniarka miała minę łagodnej dezaprobaty. Dość często widywał, jak pokazuje ją innym, ale jemu prawie nigdy.

— Ma pan gościa. Który mówi, że to sprawa — zrobiła w powietrzu gest cudzysłowu — wagi państwowej.

— Gościa? — John miał pustkę w głowie przez prawie sekundę, zanim zrozumiał. Skrzywił się, jakby go coś zabolało. — O Boże. Wysoki brunet w długim płaszczu?

— Właśnie. Nalega, żeby pan natychmiast wyszedł i z nim porozmawiał. — Uniosła brwi zza okularów. — Wie pan, że nie może tak być, żeby prywatni…

— Tak, wiem. Pójdę po prostu i… Ech. — Minął ją; już miał rumieńce. Jezu, co w tego Sherlocka wstąpiło?

Poszedł korytarzem w stronę poczekalni i wyjrzał przez okienko w drzwiach; Sherlock chodził tam i z powrotem wzdłuż pomieszczenia. Aż biła od niego irytacja, a wszyscy siedzący w poczekalni ludzie przyglądali mu się nieufnie. John przytknął czoło do drzwi i jęknął.

Lepiej było nie czekać z tym dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Otworzył drzwi.

— Sherlock.

Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie. Oczy miał przymrużone.

— John! Piszę do ciebie od godziny. Nagle zepsuła ci się komórka, czy może dalej zachowujesz się jak obrażona nastolatka?

W całej poczekalni zrobiło się cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy patrzyli teraz na nich.

Dobra, załatwienie tego publicznie nie wchodziło w grę. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia tak pacjentów, jak i personelu, John otworzył drzwi szerzej.

— Chodź.

Sherlock ruszył za nim korytarzem i ku zgrozie Johna zaczął mówić. Głośno.

— Rozejrzyj się tylko, John. Tu jest mnóstwo personelu. Nic się nie stanie, jak na kilka godzin wyjdziesz. A połowa tych ludzi w poczekalni nie jest na tyle chora, żeby to usprawiedliwiało przyjście na SOR. Czworo hipochondryków, trójka dzieci, których rodzice przestraszyli się powszechnie występującego wirusa, i co najmniej jeden…

— Sherlock, możesz się zamknąć? — warknął John. Poprowadził go za róg, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mogliby porozmawiać na osobności.

— To jest _ważna sprawa_. Może chodzić o ludzkie życie.

— Rozejrzyj się, kurwa. Jak najbardziej chodzi o ludzkie życie.

— Och, bynajmniej.

John usłyszał po tonie jego głosu, jak przewraca oczami, i kipiąc ze złości, obrócił się w miejscu.

— Jeśli natychmiast się nie zamkniesz, wezwę ochronę, żeby cię stąd wywaliła na zbity pysk. Rozumiemy się?

Przez chwilę Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby miał zamiar jeszcze się z tym spierać, ale chyba wyraz wściekłości na twarzy Johna okazał się przekonujący. Sherlock kiwnął głową, odrobinę bledszy niż przed chwilą, i nic już nie powiedział. John podjął marsz korytarzem, mężnie ignorując zszokowane miny mijanych współpracowników. Sherlock szedł za nim w zupełnym milczeniu.

John miał nadzieję, że znajdzie pusty gabinet, ale musiał się zadowolić schowkiem gospodarczym. Gestem kazał Sherlockowi wejść do środka i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

— Co ty do kurwy nędzy wyprawiasz?

Sherlock zagapił się na niego z niedomkniętymi ustami.

— Co _ja_ wyprawiam? Pracuję, John. Jestem o krok od wyśledzenia człowieka, który w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat zamordował sześć osób i być może właśnie przymierza się do zamordowania kolejnej. Przecież chyba nie uważasz, że nastawienie paru złamanych kości i przepisanie iluś tam niepotrzebnych antybiotyków jest od tego ważniejsze.

John jęknął z frustracji.

— To jest moja praca, Sherlock. Tym się zajmuję. Nie jestem policjantem ani detektywem, ani jakimś pierdolonym… — Zamachał energicznie rękami. — …nindżą. Jestem lekarzem. Pacjenci mnie potrzebują.

— Ja cię potrzebuję bardziej.

— Nieprawda, potrzebujesz telefonu do Grega, żebyś mógł mu przekazać informacje, które zdobyłeś, i dać policji pracować. Od tego jest.

Sherlock wydał odgłos zniesmaczenia.

— Masz jakieś pojęcie, ilu przestępców dalej chodziłoby po ulicach, gdybym tak robił przez ostatnie piętnaście lat?

— O, czyli teraz nagle chodzi o łapanie przestępców? Bo myślałem, że robisz to dla zabawy, dla gry.

Sherlock chwycił się za włosy, co John zawsze rozpoznawał u niego jako oznakę frustracji.

— Cała ta kłótnia jest bez sensu. Tracimy tylko czas. Proszę cię, John, przestań się na mnie gniewać, bo to jest jakiś idiotyzm, zabierz rzeczy i idziemy.

John miał na końcu języka takie zapewnienie, że wcale się na Sherlocka nie gniewa, no ale nie, o tym nie mógł go tak naprawdę zapewnić, prawda? Założył ręce na piersi.

— Nie. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka złagodniał.

— John, proszę cię. Bez ciebie nie dam sobie rady.

— O, nie, nie będziesz mi tu robił takiej miny. Nie dam się nabrać.

Sherlock się skrzywił.

— Jesteś mi potrzebny. Musisz znowu zacząć ze mną pracować, nie widzisz tego? Jakoś kiedy mam cię przy sobie, wszystko jest łatwiejsze, lepiej mi się myśli. Dopiero kilka dni temu przypomniałem sobie, że twoja obecność robi ogromną różnicę.

— A, no tak, skoro tylko do tego się nadaję, to może byś zadzwonił po Philipa? Na pewno chętnie zostałby znowu twoim talizmanem. — John zacisnął szczęki; prawie to wykrzyczał, chociaż w ogóle nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Sherlock wlepił w niego wzrok; widać było, że jest wstrząśnięty.

— O czym ty mówisz?

Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu John się zarumienił.

— Słuchaj, po prostu… _idź już_ , dobrze?

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zdradzał coś graniczącego z niedowierzaniem.

— Ty poważnie jesteś aż taki tępy?

Johnowi wyrwał się zdławiony śmiech.

— Ja jestem tępy? To ty ciągle piszesz do mnie SMS-y, chociaż najzupełniej jasno powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, nie chcę z tobą pracować i nie chcę, kurwa, żebyś mi codziennie przypominał, jak bardzo…

John urwał i utkwił wzrok w twarzy Sherlocka. Nie wiedział, jak właściwie do tego doszło, ale ręce miał zaciśnięte na wyłogach jego płaszcza i trzymał go blisko, jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć i w ten sposób sprawić, że nabierze rozumu. Sherlock miał oczy szeroko otwarte i zupełnie przytomne, a na twarzy wyraz, którego John jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

John przełknął ślinę i otworzył usta, ale nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk. Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem z rozpędu przycisnął usta do ust Sherlocka.

Minął jakiś niemierzalny czas – może sekunda, a może cała minuta – a potem John stwierdził, że został przyciśnięty do drzwi i jest dość spektakularnie całowany. W głowie miał watę i trudno mu było skupić się na czymkolwiek oprócz warg, wilgoci i języka, ale, _Boże_ – w życiu by się nie domyślił, że Sherlock potrafi tak całować, jakby to robił poważnie, jakby chciał to zrobić od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

John roztopił się pod jego dotykiem jak śnieg, dzięki rozchylonemu płaszczowi czując na sobie długi, szczupły kształt jego ciała. Sherlock był ciepły i nieoczekiwanie miękki, a drzwi pod plecami Johna zimne i twarde i kontrast między tymi dwoma doznaniami uderzał mu do głowy i doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Chwilę za późno uświadomił sobie, że ma częściowy wzwód, i że nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby Sherlock tego nie zauważył, ale nie umiał przestać, nie był nawet w stanie poczuć się skrępowany. Trzymał się kurczowo płaszcza Sherlocka i całował go niemal gorączkowo, napędzany frustracjami ostatnich dni, tygodni – cholera, _lat_. Sherlock zmienił trochę pozycję, John poczuł na twardym fiucie ciepłą dłoń, i – o, proszę, tak, tego właśnie chciał – jęknął Sherlockowi w usta i wygiął ciało, nadstawiając się. Sherlock wsunął Johnowi rękę do roboczych spodni i do majtek, a potem zamknął palce na jego penisie i – _o Boże_ , John od lat niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo.

Sherlock ciągnął niedelikatnie i szybko, ale idealnie i John miauknął mu coś w język, pozwolił mu się docisnąć wolną ręką do drzwi i pomyślał „ _O Boże_ , to nie potrwa długo”. John nie robił takich rzeczy, nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie robił takich rzeczy, a tu proszę bardzo. Usta Sherlocka na jego ustach były doskonałe, a jego dłoń przesuwała Johnowi napletek po żołędzi krótkimi, szybkimi ruchami, od których po kręgosłupie przeskakiwały mu iskry. Palce Johna robiły pewnie Sherlockowi w płaszczu wgniecenia, które w nim już zostaną, a on nie mógł się już skupić na całowaniu, ale Sherlockowi chyba to nie przeszkadzało, bo został tak z wargami przytkniętymi do jego warg, tak że oddychali tym samym powietrzem. Tymczasem oddech Johna robił się coraz bardziej nierówny, aż – już, _już_ , o _Boże_ , miał orgazm. Przycisnął czoło do ramienia Sherlocka, zagryzł zęby i robił, co mógł, żeby nie narobić hałasu.

Stali tak przez chwilę, dysząc, i – o Boże. _O Boże_. Co się właśnie wydarzyło?

John stał oparty o drzwi, nie otwierając oczu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Zdarzało mu się robić takie rzeczy tak rzadko i nigdy na trzeźwo – po zakurzonych zakamarkach pamięci plątało mu się parę szybkich trzepanek z mężczyznami – ale nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego przytrafi mu się kiedyś z Sherlockiem. – Jezu – Sherlock zastanawiał się pewnie, czemu John tak po prostu stoi, kiedy mógłby się rewanżować. John otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok.

Mina Sherlocka w ogóle nie przypominała tej, której John się spodziewał: wyglądał na wystraszonego, niemal przerażonego. Cofnął się o krok i pokręcił głową, jakby nie mogąc napotkać wzroku Johna.

— Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam — powiedział, przepchnął się obok Johna i sięgnął do drzwi.

— Sherlock, zaczekaj, czekaj!

Ale on wypadł już przez drzwi i zniknął, a John tak został z fiutem na wierzchu i spodniami poplamionymi jego własną spermą i, _cholera_ , nie miał pojęcia, jak się tej plamy teraz pozbyć. Gorączkowo się czymś powycierał i pobiegł korytarzem za Sherlockiem, ale było za późno. Już go nie było.

Na chwilę John oparł się bezwładnie o ścianę. Czy to się naprawdę właśnie wydarzyło?

— Wszystko w porządku?

John się obrócił i zobaczył Alexę, która przyglądała mu się znad okularów. Wzruszył ramionami. Boże, nie miał nawet siły skłamać.

Popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

— Czyli to koniec? — zapytała.

— Wcale nie… — zaczął, ale urwał. Miał zamiar czemuś zaprzeczyć, ale teraz to już nie miało sensu, prawda? — Właściwie to nie jestem pewny — przyznał.

Poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Wszyscy to przerabialiśmy, mój drogi — powiedziała. — Jeśli potrzebuje pan kilku minut, to proszę się nie krępować; zastąpię pana. I tak przyszła właśnie doktor Whitman, więc póki co, wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Pokiwał głową i potarł ręką oczy.

— Aha, dziękuję. W razie gdybym był potrzebny, będę w socjalnym.

Czuł się odrętwiały, idąc korytarzem, skręcając za róg i klucząc po drodze do pomieszczenia socjalnego. Na szczęście pokój był pusty i John postał w nim przez chwilę, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? Owszem, nachalnie zaczął się do Sherlocka przystawiać, ale Sherlock dobrze zareagował – kurde mol, zdecydowanie zareagował – z tym, że potem chyba od razu tego pożałował. John podszedł do kuchennego blatu, nalał wody do czajnika i go włączył.

A czy on żałował? Na miłość Boską, właśnie z kimś zaliczył w schowku gospodarczym. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w telewizji, i to w tych najgłupszych filmach i serialach. W dodatku z Sherlockiem, a to… John wypuścił powietrze z płuc; Jezu, czyżby od początku patrzył na Sherlocka w ten sposób i jakimś cudem o tym nie wiedział?

Czajnik pstryknął i John wyciągnął z szafki kubek, wrzucił do niego torebkę herbaty i ją zalał. Usiadł w fotelu z kubkiem w rękach, patrząc, jak herbata ciemnieje.

To on zaczął. Na sto procent tego chciał, chciał nawet kontynuować, zanim Sherlock uciekł. Pocałował też Sherlocka zaraz po tym, jak powiedział mu coś bardzo okrutnego – a przecież wiedział, że wcale tak nie myśli. Mówiąc to, po prostu się bronił, prawda? Dał się już wcześniej zranić i teraz nie mógł znieść tej myśli, że miałby dać się tak zranić jeszcze raz. Był taki przekonany, że Sherlock niczego takiego nie czuje, ani do niego, ani do nikogo innego.

Z tym, że oczywiście był kiedyś Philip. Pieprzony Philip-ideał, który pewnie nauczył Sherlocka tak się całować, i pewnie miał fiuta w dłoniach Sherlocka, u niego w ustach i w tyłku więcej razy, niż John miał ochotę pomyśleć.

Odstawił kubek i przycisnął sobie ręce do twarzy. Musiał to jakoś naprawić. Na pewno potwornie Sherlocka zdezorientował, ale może – może – dało się to jeszcze jakoś uratować.

Wstał, podszedł do swojej szafki i ją otworzył. Telefon dalej leżał na jego poskładanych ciuchach. Na ekranie wyświetlało się sześć wiadomości od Sherlocka, z których każda domagała się, żeby John natychmiast się z nim spotkał, każda trochę bardziej rozpaczliwie od poprzedniej.

John westchnął, włączył telefon, pomyślał chwilę i odpisał.

_Kończę o północy. Mogę się spotkać, gdzie będziesz chciał, po prostu napisz, gdzie._

Usiadł przy stole. Czekał, popijając herbatę. I czekał. Miał właśnie zrezygnować i wrócić na oddział, kiedy telefon zaćwierkał. Tak się śpieszył, żeby popatrzeć na ekran, że prawie upuścił kubek, który akurat mył.

_Nie mam czasu. Nie pisz więcej. –SH_

[John przez dość długi czas siedział, patrząc w telefon.](http://theheadlessgirl.tumblr.com/post/45639362042/im-totally-hooked-on-emmagrant01s-latest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ilustracja](http://theheadlessgirl.tumblr.com/post/45639362042/im-totally-hooked-on-emmagrant01s-latest) Headless Girl do ostatniej sceny rozdziału


	7. Chapter 7

 

Minęły trzy dni, a Sherlock dalej się z Johnem nie skontaktował. John nie próbował do niego więcej pisać; Sherlock jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany. Robił, co mógł, żeby o tym nie myśleć, tylko zamiast tego skupić się na tym, że miał teraz to, czego, jak się wcześniej upierał, sam chciał: Sherlock w końcu dał mu święty spokój.

Szkoda tylko, że John już wcale tego nie chciał.

*****

— Zdecydowanie wstrząśnienie mózgu, panie Lansford — powiedział John, wpisując, co trzeba, do karty pacjenta.

Leżący na kozetce mężczyzna jęknął.

Trenowałem — powiedział. — W przyszłym tygodniu mam wyścig. Załatwiłem rower.

— Obawiam się, że siebie też pan chwilowo załatwił. — John uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco. —Nie będzie się pan ścigał w ten weekend. Zatrzymamy pana na noc na obserwację.

— Cholera. To nawet nie była moja wina. Cham nie patrzył, gdzie jedzie. — Facet zamknął oczy i skrzywił twarz. — Przepraszam, po prostu… do dupy to wszystko.

— A żeby pan wiedział. — John zamknął dokumentację i wstał. — Czeka ktoś na pana? Mogę mu powiedzieć, że zostaje pan do jutra.

— Mój chłopak. Pozna go pan po po stroju rowerowym.

— Pójdę mu powiedzieć. Za chwilę zajrzy do pana pielęgniarka i w ciągu godziny przeniesiemy pana na zwykły oddział.

W poczekalni było dość pusto nawet jak na czwartkowe popołudnie, więc chłopaka Lansforda trudno było nie zauważyć; wyróżniał się w jaskrawym stroju do jazdy na rowerze. Na krześle obok niego leżały dwa kaski, jeden z nich mocno wgnieciony. John patrzył na niego przez chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem; tak mogłaby teraz wyglądać głowa jego pacjenta.

— Pan przyszedł z Jackiem Lansfordem? — zapytał i popatrzył na faceta.

— Tak. — Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu, nie wstając. — Jak on się czuje?

Johnowi oddech uwiązł w gardle. Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna zmienił fryzurę, a twarz miał pomarszczoną ze zmartwienia, ale nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że to ten sam człowiek, którego widział na zdjęciu nad Sherlockowym kominkiem. Był chyba wysportowany jak zawsze i – nawet w tym stanie – niewiarygodnie przystojny.

John przełknął zazdrość, która się w nim odezwała, i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Philip, zgadza się?

Wyraz twarzy Philipa zaczął zdradzać jeszcze większy niepokój.

— Tak, czy… o Boże, nic mu się nie stało?

John chciał powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, o tyle rzeczy zapytać, ale nie, nie miał prawa – nie teraz, nie w tych okolicznościach. Zmusił się, żeby się skupić.

— Nic mu nie jest, a raczej nic mu nie będzie. Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu i jest poobijany, ale innych obrażeń nie ma. Zatrzymamy go na noc na obserwację. Chociaż obawiam się, że nie weźmie w ten weekend udziału w żadnym wyścigu.

Philip wypuścił powietrze z płuc; wyraźnie mu ulżyło.

— Tym się teraz przejmuję najmniej. Boże, tak się cieszę, że to tylko to. To znaczy rozumiem, że wstrząśnienie mózgu to poważna sprawa, ale kiedy ten samochód w niego uderzył, on tak poleciał… — Philip zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.

— To musiało być straszne. — John usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. — Pewnie był pan przerażony.

— Byłem. Naprawdę się przestraszyłem. — Philip skrzywił się i urwał, żeby otrzeć oczy. — Przepraszam. Cholera. To po prostu taka ulga, wiedzieć, że nic mu nie będzie.

John pokiwał głową, stanowczo ignorując taki głos w głowie, cieszący się z odkrycia, że Philip tak wyraźnie nie myśli już o tym, co było.

— Niedługo zostanie przeniesiony na salę na normalnym oddziale. Może pan zostawić swój numer w rejestracji, to do pana zadzwonią, kiedy już będzie leżał spokojnie, żeby mógł pan go odwiedzić.

— Tak zrobię. Dziękuję, doktorze… — Philip zahaczył wzrokiem o plakietkę z nazwiskiem, którą John miał na piersi. — …Watson. — Urwał, zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się twarzy Johna. Otworzył oczy trochę szerzej i tak jakby cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. — O mój Boże. Pan jest John Watson.

— Rzeczywiście… To ja. — Zdziwił się, że Philip go rozpoznał, no ale Sherlock na pewno miał gdzieś jakieś jego zdjęcie. Zmusił się do uśmiechu. — Zdaje się, że mamy wspólnego przyjaciela.

Wyraz twarzy Philipa znowu się zmienił i tym razem stał się nieodgadniony.

— Zdaje się, że tak. Co tam u Sherlocka?

John się zawahał.

— Nie wiem. Nie widziałem się z nim od kilku dni.

— Od kilku dni? — Philip uniósł brwi. — Ale jesteście… — Urwał i odwrócił wzrok. — Przepraszam. To naprawdę zupełnie nie moja sprawa. Powinienem iść do domu się przebrać, a potem zajrzeć do Jacka. Dziękuję za pomoc.

— Może napilibyśmy się herbaty? — wypalił John.

Philip z powrotem podniósł wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Słucham?

— Należy mi się przerwa, a stołówka jest zaraz za rogiem.

Philip zmrużył oczy i John poczuł, jak się czerwieni.

— Po prostu… bardzo byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym mógł z panem porozmawiać.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy mamy o czym — odpowiedział Philip ostrożnym tonem, prawie lodowatym.

— Proszę posłuchać, rozumiem, że to niezręczna sytuacja, ale Sherlock i ja właściwie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy i… — Wydął usta, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej wyrazić „bardzo cię chcę powypytywać o twój związek z Sherlockiem” tak, żeby nie wyjść na psychola. — Minie co najmniej godzina, zanim Jacka przeniosą, a potem druga, zanim będzie można go odwiedzać, więc jeśli chce pan zabić czas, pomyśleć o czymś innym albo… — Skrzywił się, słysząc, co mówi: gdzie się podziało jego podejście do pacjenta? — Jeśli pan nie chce, to rozumiem.

— Nie, w porządku, czemu nie. — Philip się nie uśmiechnął; minę miał raczej zrezygnowaną niż miłą. — Rzeczywiście napiłbym się herbaty.

*****

— Przysłał mi mejla z zawiłym, nieoczywistym pytaniem z fizyki, takim, na które nie wpadliby nawet moi doktoranci. Więc oczywiście poczułem się zaintrygowany. — Philip urwał i upił łyk herbaty. — Później odkryłem, że potrzebował tego do śledztwa. No, w każdym razie przez kilka tygodni wymienialiśmy mejle, a potem pewnego dnia przy lunchu wspomniałem koleżance z pracy, że z nim koresponduję, i bardzo się podekscytowała. Opowiedziała mi, kim on jest, i sam go sprawdziłem w internecie. Odniosłem wrażenie, że to najzupełniej fascynujący człowiek. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Kiedy znowu napisał z jakimś pytaniem, zaproponowałem, żebyśmy się spotkali, żeby to omówić.

— To musiało być interesujące spotkanie. — John wyobraził sobie, jak Sherlock przychodzi do kawiarni ze stosem książek, a potem gada z prędkością światła i nawet nie rusza swojej kawy.

— Straciłem dla niego głowę, jak tylko przeszedł przez drzwi. I pomyślałem, że może jest gejem, więc zacząłem z nim flirtować, ale zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył.

John parsknął.

— Nie pierwszy raz.

Philip zacisnął usta w wąską linię i po chwili podjął opowieść:

— Powiedziałem, żeby dał mi znać, gdyby miał jeszcze jakieś pytania, i następnego dnia do mnie napisał. Potraktowałem to jako sygnał, że jest zainteresowany, i odpisałem, żeby zjadł ze mną lunch. Przyszedł, a wtedy zapytałem go, czy chciałby się czegoś ze mną napić następnego dnia wieczorem, i tak to trwało przez tydzień. — Urwał i uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Chyba nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że randkujemy, póki go nie zaprosiłem do siebie na kolację i nie pocałowałem.

— Domyślam się, że wtedy to już załapał?

Philip wykrzywił usta.

— Jestem pewny, że do rana załapał wszystko, co było do załapania.

John właśnie przed chwilą podniósł kubek do ust i teraz potrzymał go tam przez kilka sekund, zanim mu się przypomniało, że powinien się napić.

— Wybacz. — Philip zrobił lekko zawstydzoną minę.

— Nie, w porządku — powiedział John i odstawił kubek. — Jestem tylko… zdziwiony. — Chociaż może nie powinien się dziwić, jak wziąć pod uwagę, co zaszło między nim a Sherlockiem na początku tygodnia.

— No w każdym razie to był dziwny związek, niepodobny do żadnego, w jakim w życiu byłem. On był genialny, miał poczucie humoru, był brutalnie uczciwy i niewiarygodnie pomysłowy w łóżku. — Philip umilkł na chwilę, żeby się znowu napić, a John z całych sił próbował nie myśleć o tym, co pociągało za sobą to ostatnie zdanie. — Ale czułem się tak, jakbym miał dwa krany, jeden z gorącą wodą, a drugi z zimną. Widziałem się z nim przez pięć dni z rzędu i było fantastycznie, a potem znikał i nie kontaktował się przez tydzień.

— Tak, to by się w zasadzie zgadzało.

— Przywykłem do tego. Z początku nawet mi się to podobało. Miałem niesamowitego chłopaka, który rozumiał, że czasem chcę na trzy dni zniknąć, bo dobrze mi się pracuje, rozumiesz mnie? Przez ten czas, kiedy się spotykaliśmy, opublikowałem chyba więcej artykułów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej albo później.

— Więc co się stało, jeśli wolno mi spytać?

Philip zacisnął usta.

— Obaj zrozumieliśmy, że to nic więcej z tego nie będzie. Ja chciałem, żeby się do mnie wprowadził, a on po prostu odmówił – powiedział, że z nim się nie da mieszkać. Ten układ chyba mu wystarczał, a ja… ja chciałem czegoś więcej, wiesz? Chciałem się ustatkować, wziąć ślub, może założyć rodzinę.

— To nie jest Sherlock.

— Rzeczywiście nie. — Philip przez długą chwilę milczał, patrząc w kubek z herbatą. — Poza tym to jest trochę bez sensu, być w związku z człowiekiem, który jest zakochany w kimś innym.

John zmarszczył czoło. Czyżby był jeszcze ktoś, jakiś chłopak, o którym nikt dotąd nie wspomniał?

— W kimś innym?

Philip podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego z poirytowaną miną, która jednak prawie natychmiast zniknęła.

— O Boże. Nie mów, że nic nie wiesz.

— Wiem tylko o tobie. Nic mi nie wiadomo, żeby on był kiedykolwiek w jakimś innym związku.

Philip wlepił w niego pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

— Mówię o _tobie_ , John.

— Co? — John poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. — Nie, to nie o mnie chodzi. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie…

— Jezu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty nic… — Philip odstawił kubek i oparł łokcie o stolik. Minę miał w sumie podobną do tej, którą robił John, kiedy przekazywał pacjentom złe wiadomości. Wziął głęboki oddech. — No tak. To ci mówię: on jest w tobie totalnie, rozpaczliwie zakochany. Od ilu…? Czternastu lat?

— Nie, to nie może… to nie może być prawda. — John przełknął i odwrócił wzrok.

— Uwierz mi, to prawda. — Głos Philipa zrobił się teraz trochę zachrypnięty. — Cały czas byłem porównywany do ciebie. Nie żeby dawał mi to w jakiś oczywisty sposób do zrozumienia, ale cały czas o tobie myślał, to ciebie zawsze chciał mieć obok. Próbowałem się do ciebie upodobnić – albo do tego obrazu ciebie, który on miał. Chodziłem z nim nawet na miejsca przestępstw, kiedy mogłem, i pomagałem przy rozwiązywaniu spraw, ale zawsze było jasne, że nie jestem dość dobry.

— O mój Boże — powiedział John i oparł czoło na dłoniach. Nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy, że może Sherlock tak na niego patrzy, i to od dawna.

— Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiałem, dlaczego odszedłeś. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, mówił tylko, że zrobił coś, czego nie umiałeś mu wybaczyć. — Znów urwał i odetchnął. — Czyli nie byliście… nie byliście razem?

— Nie, nie w tym sensie. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, po prostu… przyjaciółmi. Nie miałem pojęcia, co on czuje.

— Jezu. W takim razie to było nawet bardziej… — Philip znowu umilkł. Następne słowa dobierał chyba ostrożnie. — Pomyślałbym, że tego się nie da zrobić, tak długo żyć z taką nieodwzajemnioną miłością, ale domyślam się, że jeśli ktokolwiek potrafiłby to zrobić, to on.

John przełknął i poczuł, że pieką go oczy. Świat chwiał mu się w posadach, a on nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. Wszystko to było jakieś szaleństwo, kompletne szaleństwo.

— O Boże.

— No cóż, to sporo wyjaśnia. — Philip westchnął. — Cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy, John. Ze wstydem przyznaję, że długo cię nie lubiłem. Myślałem, że to twoja wina, że Sherlock nigdy nie będzie mógł… — Wydął wargi i pokręcił głową. — Właściwie to na swój sposób ulga, dowiedzieć się, że to nie było tak, jak myślałem.

— Domyślam się. — John spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co mu zupełnie nie wyszło. — Słuchaj, przepraszam za… — Urwał, nie wiedząc, za co właściwie przeprasza – ani kogo tak naprawdę przeprasza. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spróbował uporządkować myśli i siłą stłumić w sobie burzę emocji. Później; będzie miał na to czas później. W tej chwili musiał wrócić do pracy, sprawdzić, co trzeba zrobić w następnej kolejności, zająć się pacjentami i, cholera jasna, _żyć_ z tą świadomością, że Sherlock… Jezu.

— Mnie też jest przykro. — Philip dopił herbatę i odsunął krzesło od stolika. — Lepiej pojadę do domu i się przebiorę, żebym mógł tu wrócić i spędzić trochę czasu z Jackiem.

— Nic mu nie będzie, naprawdę. Dobrze się nim zaopiekują i pewnie rano wypiszą. — John wstał i wyciągnął rękę. — To powodzenia.

Philip przyjął jego dłoń i uścisnął ją mocno.

— Dzięki. Ja też ci życzę szczęścia, przy… no, nieważne.

— Chyba będzie mi potrzebne.

Philip wyszedł z kaskami rowerowymi w ręce, a John jeszcze długo siedział nad resztką kawy.

*****

_Wiem, że miałem do Ciebie nie pisać, ale muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. Proszę, odezwij się._

_Przepraszam. Chcę się z Tobą zobaczyć. Proszę Cię, zadzwoń._

_Dupek ze mnie. Napisz do mnie._

_Proszę Cię, odbierz. Posłuchaj mnie tylko przez pięć minut._

Kiedy w sobotę po południu telefon w końcu zadzwonił, John chwycił go szybko z sercem w gardle. Godzinami planował, co powie, wyobrażając sobie wszystkie możliwe reakcje Sherlocka. Przewijał w głowie taśmę z tym, co zaszło między nimi w schowku, próbując dojść do ładu z faktem, że po latach zaprzeczania okazało się, że jednak nie jest aż tak bardzo hetero, jak mu się wydawało. Zaskoczyło go to, jak mocno to odczuwa, jak boleśnie: wspomnienie wślizgującej mu się do spodni ręki Sherlocka sprawiało, że pożądanie przeszywało go tak, jak już od dawna mu się to nie zdarzało.

Nie wiedział, co to znaczy, że dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że jego uczucia do Sherlocka wykraczają daleko poza przyjaźń. A już myśl, że Sherlock czuje to, co czuje, od tak dawna… Johnowi dalej nie całkiem mieściło się to w głowie. Przesiewał wspomnienia, oglądając w tym nowym jaskrawym świetle dawne wydarzenia, i zastanawiał się, czemu nigdy do tej pory tego nie zauważył. Sherlock ani razu mu tego nie okazał wprost, ani razu nie zaryzykował ich przyjaźni, brał tylko przez ten krótki czas, kiedy byli blisko, ile tylko mógł.

John wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na wyświetlacz.

Dzwonił Greg. Skrzywił się i odebrał.

— Cześć.

—  _John, przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę, ale nie kontaktował się z tobą Sherlock?_

— Od kilku dni nie, a czemu?

—  _Bo w ogóle nie odpowiada na moje SMS-y. To znaczy on nie zawsze odpowiada, ale miałem tu wczoraj sprawę, która by idealnie trafiła w jego upodobania, a na takie wiadomości odpowiada prawie zawsze._

— Od kiedy z nim ostatnio rozmawiałem, minął prawie tydzień i… O Boże, on chciał, żebym poszedł z nim polować na seryjnego zabójcę. — Panika zaczęła wzbierać Johnowi w piersi, gryząca i gorąca.

—  _Cholera. A wiesz może, dokąd?_

— Właściwie nie. Chciał, żebym się z nim spotkał na stacji Southwark, ale byłem w pracy, więc… Jezu, Greg. — John odetchnął, na siłę próbując się uspokoić, ale nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. Jak lawina przygniotła go teraz rzeczywistość, a w wyobraźni rozpalały mu się jaskrawo jedna za drugą wszystkie okropne możliwości.

—  _Dobra, nie panikuj. Ja się skontaktuję z Mycroftem i dowiem się, czy on coś wie. Ty pojedziesz do Sherlocka do domu i zobaczysz, czy znajdziesz coś, co nam powie, gdzie on może być. Kurde, może on tam po prostu siedzi i nas ignoruje._

John stanowczo uciszył głos, który odezwał mu się w głowie i powiedział: „Albo może od pięciu dni nie żyje.” Zamknął oczy i postarał się zapanować nad głosem.

— Jasne. Przyślę ci SMS-a, jak dotrę na miejsce.

Chwycił kurtkę, wyszedł z mieszkania, zszedł po schodach i stanął na krawężniku.

Kurwa mać – a mógł wtedy pójść z Sherlockiem. To by było takie łatwe. Wystarczyło się zgodzić. A teraz…

Zamrugał, zdusił to w sobie i podniósł rękę, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Podchodząc pod drzwi do 221 b przy Baker Street, John miał w brzuchu supeł nerwów. Zadzwonił do mieszkania Sherlocka, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. Zadzwonił też do pozostałych mieszkań i poczekał, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Kiedy minęła już prawie minuta, z nerwów zaczął walić w drzwi.

Chwilę później otworzyły się one na tyle, żeby Ella mogła popatrzeć na niego groźnie przez szparę.

— Nie ma go — powiedziała. — Nie widziałam go.

— O Boże, cieszę się, że panią zastałem. — John podszedł bliżej i po twarzy kobiety przemknął wyraz popłochu. Przymknęła drzwi, prawie je zatrzaskując. — Nie, proszę poczekać! Widzi pani, on zaginął i strasznie się martwię. Ma pani jakieś pojęcie, dokąd mógł pójść?

— Nie.

— A mógłbym wejść na górę i się trochę rozejrzeć? Może coś znajdę, jakąś wskazówkę, która mi powie, co się z nim stało. Proszę panią.

Ella odpowiedziała mu uporczywym spojrzeniem zmrużonych, obrysowanych czarną kredką oczu.

— A czemu miałabym panu zaufać? Spotkałam pana tylko raz. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie ma pan czegoś wspólnego z tym jego zaginięciem? Co, może przyszedł mu pan przetrząsnąć mieszkanie?

John jęknął z frustracji.

— O Boże, proszę posłuchać… pani ciotka mnie zna. Proszę do niej zadzwonić i zapytać ją o Johna Watsona, ona pani powie, że…

Oczy Elli zrobiły się okrągłe i kobieta otworzyła drzwi.

— Pan jest John Watson? Czemu pan od razu nie powiedział? — Cofnęła się i gestem nakazała Johnowi wejść do środka.

— Dziękuję! — Popędził na górę i wpadł do mieszkania do salonu. Panowała tam dziwna cisza i wyraźnie nikogo nie było w domu. John stanął na środku pokoju i potarł sobie ręką kark, nie wiedząc za bardzo, od czego zacząć.

Kiedy John tu mieszkał, Sherlock pracował w salonie, nierzadko obwieszając jego ściany zdjęciami, wycinkami z gazet i różnymi wskazówkami, które miały mu pomóc w rozwiązaniu sprawy. Teraz jednak ściany były czyste i nigdzie nie było widać ani śladu bałaganu związanego ze śledztwem. Drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka były otwarte, ale szybki rzut oka do środka ujawnił, że w pokoju panuje porządek i nie ma w nim niczego niezwykłego.

John wrócił do salonu i ponownie stanął na środku, marszcząc brwi. Co mu umykało?

 _Ach_ – no oczywiście. Obrócił się i pobiegł na górę do swojego starego pokoju. Przed przekręceniem gałki w drzwiach wahał się tylko przez chwilę. Przez wiszące w oknie firanki wpadało do środka późnopopołudniowe światło, ale jeszcze zanim wzrok mu się do niego przyzwyczaił, John już wiedział, że znalazł właściwe miejsce.

Pokój najwyraźniej od dawna nie służył za sypialnię. Pod ścianą naprzeciw drzwi stało duże biurko, prawie całe ściany zabudowane były półkami, a pod oknem stała obdarta kanapa. Na stoliku przy kanapie był czajnik elektryczny, puszka herbaty i pusty kubek. Ścianę nad biurkiem pokrywał wielki kolaż artykułów, notatek i zdjęć. John włączył światło i podszedł bliżej, żeby się im przyjrzeć. Znalazł artykuły na temat sześciu makabrycznych morderstw, popełnionych przez tego konkretnego seryjnego zabójcę, teksty o życiu jego ofiar i zdjęcia każdej z nich. Do kartek przyklejone były samoprzylepne karteczki, pokryte znajomymi bazgrołami Sherlocka. Na środku wisiał plan miasta z zaznaczonymi punktami, w których znaleziono ciała, rozrzuconymi po Londynie w sposób, w którym John nie widział żadnego wzoru. Po prawej w równej kolumnie przymocowane zostały kopie sprawozdań koronerów z pozakreślanymi na żółto i zielono fragmentami. Zanim John odwrócił wzrok, mignęły mu takie słowa jak „tortury” i „rozczłonkowane”.

Postanowił, że nie będzie teraz o tym myślał.

Obejrzał biurko i przejrzał leżące na nim kartki, ale nie znalazł nic, co by mu podpowiedziało, dokąd Sherlock mógł pójść. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, stuknął w ekran i uniósł go do ucha. Musiał odczekać tylko jeden sygnał.

—  _Lestrade._

— Jestem na miejscu. Nic nie znalazłem. Albo nie ma tu tej wskazówki, która sprawiła, że uznał, że wie, gdzie szukać tego mordercy, albo zupełnie jej nie widzę.

—  _Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Mycroftem. Nie miał pojęcia, że Sherlock przepadł, ale jego ludzie przeglądają teraz nagrania z monitoringu w okolicy stacji Southwark z tego wieczoru, kiedy Sherlock zniknął. Powinni przynajmniej podsunąć nam, gdzie go ostatnio widziano._

John wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Nie wiem, czego jeszcze miałbym tu szukać, więc pojadę teraz w tę stronę.

—  _To spotkajmy się tam za dwadzieścia minut._

John schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i przymknął oczy, siłą woli narzucając sobie spokój. Serce tłukło mu się teraz w piersi, ale uporządkował myśli, próbując skoncentrować się na swoim celu: na dowiedzeniu się, gdzie ostatnio widziano Sherlocka.

Otworzył oczy i jeszcze raz popatrzył na kolaż na ścianie w nadziei, że jednak rzuci mu się w oczy jakaś wskazówka. Przebiegł wzrokiem wycinki, plan miasta, jedną… Zatrzymał się i zamrugał.

W lewym dolnym rogu całej tej prezentacji, prawie schowana pod innymi papierami, była fotografia, która zupełnie do tego krwawego kolażu nie pasowała. Oderwał ją od ściany i obrysował palcami uwiecznione na niej postacie, tłumiąc narastającą w nim nagle falę emocji. Było to stare wspólne zdjęcie jego i Sherlocka, na oko z artykułu prasowego na ich temat, który musiał się ukazać na kilka tygodni przed procesem Moriarty’ego. Sherlock miał na zdjęciu trochę krzywą minę, jakby był zły, a John patrzył na niego w sposób, który można było nazwać tylko czułym.

Co tu robiło to zdjęcie, między wskazówkami i materiałami dowodowymi, z których składała się praca Sherlocka? Gapił się na nie przez chwilę, a potem do niego dotarło: zdjęcia wystawione piętro niżej nad kominkiem przedstawiały relacje nieudane i napięte, ale to, to jedno zdjęcie, na którym ktoś tak dobrze uchwycił ich przyjaźń, zostało ukryte przed wzrokiem gości i powieszone w prywatnym miejscu, gdzie Sherlock pewnie spędzał w zamyśleniu długie godziny.

Sherlock powiedział Johnowi, że jego obecność pomaga mu myśleć jasno, że dzięki jego bliskości jest mu łatwiej. Czy to dlatego to zdjęcie wisiało tutaj, w miejscu, które musiało Sherlockowi żywo przypominać o Johnie i o czasach, kiedy John był częścią jego życia i jego pracy? Reszta mieszkania wyglądała na tak zdecydowanie pozbawioną charakteru, który John pamiętał, ale w tym pokoju – w _swoim_ pokoju – dostrzegał Sherlocka wszędzie, od kolażu na ścianie przez książki na półkach po stos sprzętu laboratoryjnego w rogu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Sherlock leży na tej kanapie, wpatrując się w sufit, pogrążony w myślach, a obok na stoliku stygnie mu zapomniana herbata. Reszta mieszkania była zdumiewająco normalna – było to miejsce, do którego Sherlock mógł zaprosić Philipa, nie musząc przy tym chować eksperymentów ani tłumaczyć się z powieszonych na ścianie makabrycznych zdjęć z miejsc zbrodni. Ale ten pokój to było to miejsce, w którym Sherlock sam się chował, w którym mógł być całkiem sobą. A to zdjęcie było tego częścią. Johna piekły teraz oczy, ale nie próbował pohamować emocji. Ile czasu zmarnowali przez te wszystkie lata? Patrząc teraz na swoją własną twarz na fotografii, czuł zdumienie: czy naprawdę wyglądał kiedyś tak młodo, żył tak bardzo i był aż taki… szczęśliwy? Jego życie było wtedy tak bardzo inne, takie pełne niebezpieczeństw i przygód. Jeszcze teraz widział, jak blisko byli wtedy ze sobą, jak idealnie się uzupełniali.

A potem to wszystko poszło się huśtać. John dwa lata myślał, że patrzył, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel odbiera sobie życie, że jakimś cudem przeoczył sygnały, że Sherlock myśli o samobójstwie. Do szpiku kości zachwiało to jego wiarą w siebie. No ale nie – przecież jednak aż tak bardzo się co do Sherlocka nie pomylił, prawda? Sherlock przeżył ten upadek, a skoro mógł zrobić to, to mógł zrobić wszystko. Może teraz żył i czekał, aż John go znajdzie.

Schował sobie zdjęcie do kieszeni i otarł oczy. Postanowił, że tym razem nie będzie stał na dole i przyglądał się bezradnie. Tym razem będzie działać.

Przeszukał szybko szuflady biurka i wyjął parę drobiazgów, myśląc, że może się przydadzą, po czym wyszedł łapać taksówkę.

*****

Zapadał zmierzch, kiedy John wysiadł z taksówki niedaleko stacji metra Southwark. Greg pomachał do niego z drugiej strony ulicy i John podbiegł do niego.

— Mają go niedaleko stąd na zapisie z kamer. Przeszedł tą ulicą i poszedł tam. Ostatni raz widziany był przy wylocie Burrows Mews. — Greg ruchem ręki wskazał, w którą to stronę.

— Kiedy to było?

— W poniedziałek wieczorem.

— Pięć dni temu. — John uzbroił się psychicznie. — I od tego czasu nic?

— A w każdym razie nic nie znaleźli. — W wyrazie twarzy Grega było widać napięcie.

— No tak. Rozejrzyjmy się.

Ruszyli ulicą, skręcili i poszli kawałek inną ulicą, mijając po drodze przemysłowe budynki przekształcone w bloki mieszkalne. Jak na sobotni wieczór panował względny spokój, chociaż w wielu oknach paliło się światło.

— Zaczekaj tu chwilę — powiedział John i przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie na chodniku pod latarnią kuliła się jakaś kobieta. Wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, wyłowił banknot pięćdziesięciofuntowy i uklęknął przed nią, pokazując zdjęcie, które zabrał z mieszkania Sherlocka.

— Pomoże mi pani? Ten z lewej to Sherlock Holmes. Wie pani, gdzie on jest?

Kobieta popatrzyła przez chwilę na zdjęcie, po czym obróciła niewzruszone spojrzenie na Johna.

— Zaginął — ciągnął John, tłumiąc w sobie taki lęk, że to ślepy zaułek. — Ostatni raz widziano go pięć dni temu przy tej ulicy. Szukał podejrzanego typa, zabójcy. Jeśli widziała pani coś niezwykłego, cokolwiek, to bardzo by nam to pomogło. — Podsunął jej banknot, a ona go wzięła, obejrzała, podniosła do światła.

— Wiem, kto to jest. Nie widziałam go, ale jest tu taki facet, przychodzi i wychodzi o dziwnych porach i zawsze się rozgląda, zanim wejdzie. Nerwowy jakiś. Kręci się tu dopiero od jakiegoś tygodnia.

John pokiwał głową.

— Tak, to mógłby być on. Które to mieszkanie? Pokaże mi pani?

Popatrzyła wzdłuż ulicy, mrużąc oczy i osłaniając je przed ostrym światłem latarni.

— Piątka albo szóstka. A w każdym razie przy tych drzwiach go widziałam, jak wchodzi i wychodzi.

— Dziękuję pani. — Wstał i wrócił z powrotem na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie czekał Greg. — Widziała podejrzane rzeczy w okolicy piątki i szóstki.

Greg rzucił kobiecie ostrożne spojrzenie.

— Siatka bezdomnych?

— Aha. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że warto spróbować. To jaki mamy plan?

Greg miał już telefon w ręce.

— Na najbliższym posterunku czeka na mnie wsparcie; daj mi tylko potwierdzić. — Odsunął się trochę, żeby cicho porozmawiać z kimś przez telefon. John słyszał tylko strzępki rozmowy: jakieś „mógł wziąć zakładnika” i „skrajnie niebezpieczny”. — Dobra — skończył Greg i popatrzył z powrotem na Johna. — Będą tu za pięć minut.

John zacisnął szczęki i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Nie mogę tak po prostu tu stać i czekać, aż kawaleria przybędzie i wyłamie drzwi. Co jeśli to nie jest dobry adres i podejrzany usłyszy zamieszanie?

— Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. — Greg zrobił zrezygnowaną minę. — Słuchaj, możemy zrobić mały rekonesans, ale to wszystko. Już dość zasad łamię, mieszając do tego cywila.

John obrócił się i ruszył przed siebie ulicą, zanim Greg zdążył zmienić zdanie, tak że ten musiał podbiec, żeby go dogonić. Podeszli do drzwi, prowadzących do mieszkań pięć i sześć, i obaj zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na nie.

— Nie bardzo możemy tak po prostu zadzwonić, nie? — spytał Greg. Trącił drzwi na próbę, ale były zdecydowanie zamknięte na klucz.

— Nic się nie martw. — John wyciągnął z kieszeni wykradzione Sherlockowi z biurka narzędzia i zabrał się za zamek.

Gregowi wyrwał się jakiś zdławiony odgłos.

— Kurde mol! Masz w ogóle pojęcie, ile przepisów w tej chwili łamiemy?

— Nie mam, ale jestem pewny, że w raporcie o tym nie wspomnisz.

— Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć, czemu umiesz rozbrajać zamki? — Greg przestąpił mu za plecami z nogi na nogę, chyba próbując zasłonić jego przestępczą działalność przed wzrokiem każdego, kto mógłby akurat wyjrzeć przez okno.

— Nabrałem pewnych nietypowych umiejętności, jak mieszkałem z Sherlockiem. Mamy to szczęście, że wygląda na to, że to jest taki zamek, któremu dam radę. — Trwało to trochę dłużej niż się spodziewał, chociaż zdziwił się, że w ogóle pamięta, jak się to robi. W swoim czasie tyle od Sherlocka przejął, dowiedział się tylu różnych dziwnych rzeczy. Będzie musiał je wszystkie z powrotem poznajdować i zacząć ich znowu używać.

Po dwóch ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach zamek w końcu szczęknął i John otworzył drzwi. W korytarzu było ciemno; wśliznęli się do środka tak cicho, jak potrafili. John zablokował drwi cegłą, o którą przed chwilą prawie się potknął, i przystanęli, żeby wzrok przyzwyczaił im się do sączącego się z ulicy słabego światła.

— Plan? — szepnął John.

— Nie dać się zabić. A skoro już o tym mowa… — Greg wetknął mu w dłoń coś twardego i zimnego i John musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby z wrażenia nie zachłysnąć się głośno powietrzem.

Przebiegł palcami wzdłuż stalowej lufy, sprawdził amunicję, zważył pistolet w dłoni. Boże, jakie… _fajne_ uczucie. Leciutko ściągnął spust – a, tak, automatyczny bezpiecznik. Idealnie.

Greg poruszył się za jego plecami.

— Tak nawiasem mówiąc, nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

John skrzywił lekko usta, jakby w uśmiechu, ale nie całkiem.

— Pojęcia nie mam, o czym mówisz.

Greg kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi do mieszkania na parterze i John do nich podszedł. Spod drzwi wydostawała się odrobina światła, ale nie było jak sprawdzić, czy to to mieszkanie, co trzeba. John przycisnął ucho do drzwi, ale nie usłyszał nic. Popatrzył na Grega i wzruszył ramionami.

— Sprawdzę na górze — szepnął Greg i zniknął.

John trzymał ucho przy drzwiach, nasłuchując. Usłyszał jakiś cichy dźwięk, przypominający głos mężczyzny, a potem znowu nic. Serce łomotało mu w piersi, a w żyłach krążyła mu teraz adrenalina, tak że był doskonale skupiony.

Minutę później Greg ponownie pojawił się obok niego.

— Mieszkanie na górze jest puste. Drzwi otwarte, żadnych śladów, żeby ktoś tam niedawno przebywał. To muszą być te drzwi.

— Fakt. — John wziął głęboki oddech. — Gotowy?

Greg pokręcił głową.

— John, moi chłopcy będą tu za dwie minuty. Na tym etapie dwie minuty nie zrobią żadnej różnicy. — John obrócił głowę, popatrzył na niego i Greg się skrzywił. — Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że gdyby Sherlock był w jakimś bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie, to coś byś usłyszał, zgadza się? Będziemy mieli tylko jedną szansę; musimy to zrobić porządnie.

Teraz to John pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę tak po prostu tu siedzieć. Nie dam rady.

— No wiem, no wiem. Kurwa, gdyby chodziło o Lori, czułbym się tak samo, ale nie pomożesz mu, wpadając tam bez wsparcia.

John zmrużył oczy, ale Greg się nie wzdrygnął; nawet nie zauważył, co takiego właśnie zasugerował.

Abo może miał na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedział.

Z ulicy dobiegł ich jakiś hałas i obaj obrócili się w tamtą stronę. W drzwiach stał mężczyzna w kamizelce kuloodpornej z wycelowaną prosto w nich groźnie wyglądającą bronią. John usłyszał, jak Greg wzdycha z ulgą. Dał jakiś znak rękami i facet w drzwiach kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i przekazał sygnał mężczyznom, którzy czekali na dworze.

John poczuł, jak Greg zaciska mu z całej siły dłoń na ramieniu.

— Oni pójdą pierwsi i wyważą drzwi. My wejdziemy, jak dadzą nam znać, że czysto.

John kiwnął głową, pozwolił, żeby Greg odciągnął go na drugi koniec korytarzyka i całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się policjantami w strojach ochronnych i wyposażonych w sprzęt bojowy. Nie minęła minuta, a dobrze wycelowane kopnięcie wyważyło drzwi i strumień policji wdarł się do środka. Usłyszeli jakąś szamotaninę, trochę krzyków, a potem Greg ruszył w stronę mieszkania, ruchem głowy dając Johnowi znać, że już.

John poszedł za nim z pistoletem w dłoni. W uszach dudniła mu krew. Mieszkanie okazało się względnie puste; jedynymi meblami były zajeżdżona kanapa, drewniany stół i składane krzesła wokół niego. Na podłodze twarzą w dół leżał jakiś mężczyzna, klnąc głośno i próbując zrzucić z siebie funkcjonariuszy, którzy go trzymali.

John nie patrzył jednak na niego zbyt długo; po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, przywiązany do krzesła, był Sherlock.

Wszystko inne stało się tylko rozmazaną plamą kolorów i dźwięków i nagle John stwierdził, że stoi przed Sherlockiem, chociaż nie pamiętał, żeby przechodził przez pokój. Zatknął broń z powrotem z tyłu za spodnie, obiema rękami chwycił twarz Sherlocka i nawet się nie zastanawiając, przycisnął prędki pocałunek do jego czoła. Sherlock miał oczy szeroko otwarte i napinał sznur, którym miał związane za plecami ręce. Usta zakrywał mu pasek srebrnej taśmy klejącej i John zaczął go zdzierać najostrożniej, jak potrafił. Zważywszy, że Sherlock miał kilkudniową brodę, był to nie lada wyczyn.

Ledwo John odsłonił mu usta, Sherlock warknął:

— Co ty tu do diabła robisz?

Ku zdumieniu Johna jego mina nie wyrażała niepokoju, strachu ani nawet ulgi, tylko… irytację? John zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować.

— Miałem wszystko całkowicie pod kontrolą, zanim się tu władowaliście!

— Pod kontrolą? — John spojrzał na niego z góry i z niedowierzaniem popatrzył, jak Sherlock wygląda. — Byłeś związanym i zakneblowanym zakładnikiem seryjnego mordercy! W którym miejscu ten scenariusz choćby w przybliżeniu opisuje jakiś rodzaj kontroli nad sytuacją?

— Pracowałem nad nim, był już zmęczony — odpowiedział Sherlock przez prawie zaciśnięte zęby. — Jeszcze dzień, a przyznałby mi się do wszystkiego.

— Jesteś nienormalny, wiesz? Masz szczęście, że zanim tu trafiliśmy, nie zadręczył cię na śmierć i nie porąbał na kawałeczki.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Oj, ja cię proszę. Ani trochę nie pasuję do standardowego profilu jego ofiar.

Miejsce niedowierzania Johna szybko zajmowała wściekłość.

— Ty ostatni… _dupku_! Po tym wszystkim, co przez ciebie przeszedłem przez tych kilka dni, powinienem cię tu zostawić takiego związanego.

— Po tym wszystkim, co _ty_ przeszedłeś _przeze mnie_? — Sherlock wlepił w niego wzrok, jakby to John był tutaj obłąkany. — To wszystko twoja wina! Gdybyś ze mną poszedł po pierwszym SMS-ie, który ci wysłałem, w ogóle nie musiałbym się uciekać do planu B!

Zdumiewające, jakie to było znajome uczucie, ta ochota, żeby jednocześnie przywalić mu i go pocałować. I John nic nie mógł zrobić, prawda? Nie było w tej chwili żadnej szansy, żeby udało mu się przemówić temu facetowi choć trochę do rozumu – nie póki był taki przekonany o swojej racji, wkurzony i… _ych_. John jęknął i przełknął to wszystko tak samo jak już sto razy wcześniej.

— No tak, wiesz, dość już sobie to wyrzucałem przez cały tydzień. Przepraszam cię za rolę, jaką odegrałem w tym szaleństwie. Okej?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ale chyba dał się trochę udobruchać.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte.

John mężnie powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Nic ci się nie stało? Masz jakieś obrażenia?

— Nie, oczywiście że nie. — Sherlock znowu zrobił zirytowaną minę.

— A chcesz mieć? — mruknął John, obchodząc Sherlocka, żeby mu rozwiązać ręce.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia policjanci nie tyle wyprowadzali, co wynosili właśnie podejrzanego. Facet miał skrępowane ręce i nogi i dalej wykrzykiwał przekleństwa i różne szalone bzdury.

Greg naradzał się chyba z dowódcą oddziału; wskazał gestem pokój, a potem Johna i Sherlocka. Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że jak dotąd zapewniono im całkiem sporo prywatności.

— Zapewniam cię, John, że groziło mi bardzo małe niebezpieczeństwo — powiedział Sherlock tonem człowieka głęboko niezrozumianego. — Przedstawiłem mu się jako jego wielbiciel, właściwie stalker. Powiedziałem mu, że chcę się nauczyć wszystkiego, czego dam rady, o nim i o jego metodach, a on zgodził się przyjąć mnie na naukę.

Johnowi wreszcie udało się rozsupłać węzeł.

— Nie wiem, czy to nie jest jeszcze bardziej popierdolone, niż sobie wyobrażałem.

Sherlock wysunął ręce ze sznura, przycisnął je sobie do piersi i zaczął je rozcierać.

— Powiedziałem mu, że zwinąłem w życiu setki ludzkich części ciała i na nich eksperymentowałem…

— Straszne, ale prawdziwe.

— …i to zrobiło na nim wrażenie. Trzymał mnie przywiązanego do krzesła, ale dawał mi batony proteinowe i wodę i pozwalał mi regularnie chodzić do łazienki.

— I Bogu dzięki. — John wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Sherlock ją przyjął i pozwolił mu podciągnąć się do pionu. — W przeciwnym razie czekałaby nas dość przykra jazda taksówką.

Słysząc to, Sherlock prawie się uśmiechnął.

— Zaklejał mi usta, tylko kiedy chciał, żebym był cicho.

— I to działa? Będę musiał zapamiętać.

Sherlock podrapał się w pokryty szczeciną podbródek.

— Zerwałeś taśmę trochę ostrożniej, niż on to zwykle robił.

— Nie ma za co — odparł John, teraz już nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. — Szkoda, że jeszcze cię nie ogolił. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś wyglądał aż tak niechlujnie. — Wyciągnął rękę, żeby kciukiem potrzeć Sherlockowi podbródek, i wtedy do niego dotarło: to był koniec, a Sherlockowi nic się nie stało i wszystko będzie dobrze. Mieli jeszcze jedną szansę. Mieli czas, cały czas świata. Podkulił palce, chwytając Sherlocka za brodę, i pozwolił, żeby jego kciuk musnął mu dolną wargę. — Chyba nigdy w życiu nie widziałem nic piękniejszego.

Sherlock stał zupełnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Johna, który uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił. Zarumienił się, opuścił rękę i odwrócił wzrok. Jezu, w oczach miał pewnie gwiazdy.

— Pozwolisz mi się odwieźć do domu? Dokumenty i zeznania na pewno poczekają dzień czy dwa.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, a potem zmarszczył czoło i wsadził sobie rękę z przodu do spodni. Nie do majtek, ale John i tak nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić.

— Co do…

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę z powrotem, teraz trzymając w niej swój telefon. Włączył go i znów zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak myślałem, że to pewnie ty. Poważnie, John, czternaście SMS-ów?

— Cały… Przez cały czas miałeś przy sobie telefon? — John w zdumieniu pokręcił głową.

— Schowałem go w miejscu, co do którego miałem nadzieję, że tam nie będzie szukał. Oczywiście go wyciszyłem. Nie śmiałem liczyć na to, że uszanujesz moją prośbę, żebyś się ze mną nie kontaktował. — Popatrzył oskarżycielsko.

— Oj, cholera jasna! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jesteś… — John uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji, a potem coś mu przyszło do głowy. — Zaraz, mówisz, że go wyciszyłeś. Czy to znaczy, że za każdym razem, jak do ciebie pisałem, albo dzwoniłem…

— Tak — odpowiedział Sherlock, nie do końca napotykając wzrok Johna. — Właśnie tak.

John się roześmiał; nic na to nie poradził. Myśl, że każdy z tych SMS-ów i telefonów traktował Sherlockowi jądra słabiutką wibracją, była po prostu kapitalna: w głowie miał teraz taki obrazek, jak Sherlock się wierci po każdej jego wiadomości.

— Wybacz, tego się po prostu…

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi to nie sprawiło przyjemności — przyznał.

— Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy, co, panowie? — Obaj się obrócili i zobaczyli szczerzącego się do nich w uśmiechu Grega.

— „Dobrze”? — Sherlock wykrzywił się pod jego adresem. — Gdybyście łaskawie poczekali jeszcze jeden cholerny dzień…

John podszedł bliżej.

— On chce powiedzieć, że _dziękuje_ , że znowu uratowałeś mu tyłek.

— Wcale nie!

John przewrócił oczami i popatrzył na Grega.

— Zabieram go do domu. Możesz się go spodziewać w Scotland Yardzie z samego rana w poniedziałek.

Sherlock wydał odgłos odrazy, a Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jasne. Mamy w pogotowiu zespół medyczny, jeśli trzeba się nim zająć.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Chyba sobie poradzę.

Słysząc to, Greg uniósł brwi, a John poczuł, jak palą go policzki. Tymczasem Greg poklepał Sherlocka po ramieniu.

— Cieszę się, że dalej jesteś z nami.

— Oczywiście że jestem. Dlaczego wszyscy uparcie sądzą, że coś mi groziło?

John pokręcił głową.

— Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że ten wariat zdradziłby ci wszystkie swoje sekrety, a potem cię wypuścił?

— Mogłem uciec.

— Że co, jak zasrany Houdini z kaftana bezpieczeństwa?

Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam całkiem zręczne palce.

— A, tak, zauważyłem. — John uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco i teraz to na Sherlocka przyszła kolej się zarumienić.

Greg odkaszlnął i obaj obrócili się i na niego popatrzyli.

— Mówisz, że w poniedziałek? Dobra, to się widzimy. — Posłał Johnowi znaczące spojrzenie, odwrócił się i poszedł.

— No więc — powiedział po chwili John.

— No więc.

— Głodny?

— Tak. Chociaż muszę się wykąpać. Zamówimy do domu?

— Chińskie?

— Tajskie.

— Dobra. Zadzwonię z taksówki.

Sherlockowi zabzyczał telefon. Przez pół sekundy wpatrywał się w ekran, a potem przewrócił oczami i schował telefon do kieszeni.

— Mycroft jest na ścieżce wojennej.

John uniósł brwi.

— Nie miał pojęcia, że zaginąłeś, póki Greg mu nie powiedział. Pewnie się zamartwiał. Wiesz, pomógł nam cię znaleźć.

— Chyba dalej masz takie błędne przekonanie, że trzeba mnie było znaleźć.

— Nawet jeśli nie było trzeba, to przecież chciałeś, żeby ktoś cię znalazł. — John popatrzył na niego z ukosa. — Nie zaprzeczysz, że się ucieszyłeś, że mnie widzisz.

Sherlock wydął usta.

— Rzeczywiście raczej nie zaprzeczę. Zawsze się cieszę, kiedy cię mam. Przy sobie. To znaczy, kiedy ze mną pracujesz. — Odwrócił wzrok i Johnowi wdawało się, że w tym słabym świetle widzi na jego policzkach sugestię rumieńców.

Kiedy wyszli, okazało się, że okolica jest już otoczona taśmą. Wokół kręcili się policjanci, przetrząsający mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu dowodów. Kiedy zaczynali iść w swoją stronę, Greg zatrzymał ich gestem.

— Właśnie zadzwonił do mnie Mycroft — powiedział z rozbawioną miną, jakby zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do sprawowania opieki nad Sherlockiem. — Przysyła po was samochód.

Sherlock jęknął.

— Ja już chcę do domu. John, zrób coś.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Właściwie to nie obraziłbym się, gdyby mnie za darmo podwiózł. Właśnie dałem bezdomnej pięćdziesiątkę, żeby nam powiedziała, gdzie jesteś, więc trochę mi brakuje gotówki.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— No dobrze. W takim razie sam się użeraj z Mycroftem albo jakimś jego sługusem.

— A, tak. Zapomniałem, jaka to potrafi być zabawa. — John mrugnął do Grega, który przyglądał się im obu z szerokim uśmiechem.

Poszli ulicą obok siebie i John nic na to nie umiał poradzić, że czuje się, jakby przeniósł się w czasie z powrotem do tej pierwszej szalonej nocy, którą spędził z Sherlockiem po rozwiązaniu sprawy. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że Sherlock przygląda mu się z bardzo zadowoloną miną.

Kiedy doszli do wylotu ulicy, czekało tam na nich czarne auto o eleganckich kształtach. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy kierowca wyskoczył i otworzył tylne drzwi. W środku siedziała pracująca na tablecie młoda kobieta, która nie podniosła głowy, kiedy wsiadali i zajmowali miejsca naprzeciwko niej.

— Panie Holmes, doktorze Watson — przywitała ich, stukając w ekran tabletu.

— Dobry wieczór — odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem John. Boże, bawił się o wiele za dobrze.

— Pan Holmes miał pilne spotkanie, którego nie mógł odwołać, ale odwiedzi panów rano.

— Cudownie — powiedział zrzędliwie Sherlock. — I jeszcze pewnie będzie chciał dostać śniadanie. — Obrócił się i obrzucił Johna taksującym spojrzeniem. — Zawsze smażyłeś dobre omlety.

John zamrugał, zaskoczony.

— Nigdy ich nie jadłeś.

— Jadłem. Czasami.

— A masz chociaż składniki?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeżeli nie, to przecież możesz po nie rano wyskoczyć, prawda?

— Ale ja — zaczął John i nie dokończył. Wszyscy zakładali chyba, że spędzi noc u Sherlocka w domu. Kurde, pewnie nawet mieli rację. Co by to nie znaczyło. — O której?

Kobieta podniosła wzrok i obdarzyła go uśmiechem bez wyrazu.

— Jak sądzę, około ósmej. No chyba że planujecie panowie późno wstać. Czy mam mu przekazać, że wolicie, żeby przyszedł później?

— Nie, miejmy to już za sobą — odparł Sherlock i wyjrzał przez okno.

— No tak — powiedział John. Pozwolił sobie patrzeć na Sherlocka przez prawie minutę, obserwując, jak wznosi mu się i opada pierś, jak pracują mu mięśnie szyi i porusza się grdyka przy przełykaniu, jak zaciska palce leżącej na udzie dłoni. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock się denerwuje – denerwuje się tym, co będzie za chwilę.

A _co_ się miało wydarzyć za chwilę? Przez myśl przemknęło mu kilka możliwości, każda mniej przyzwoita od poprzedniej, i poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie wyczekiwania. Oczywiście najpierw mieli do zrobienia inne rzeczy. Ale potem… John też wyjrzał przez okno, z całych sił starając się siedzieć spokojnie. Zapowiadała się cholernie długa podróż z powrotem na Baker Street.

 


	9. Chapter 9

— Czyli tajskie, tak? — John przejrzał w telefonie listę rekomendowanych knajp i posortował ją według odległości.

— Zielone curry, z kurczakiem. W portfelu mam gotówkę. — Sherlock ściągnął płaszcz i powiesił go na haczyku przy drzwiach. Płaszcz bardzo dobrze wyglądał, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że przeleżał prawie tydzień wymięty na podłodze, koło krzesła, do którego przywiązany był Sherlock. — Ja idę pod prysznic.

— Fantastyczny pomysł — odparł John.

Dostał w tył głowy zwiniętym szalikiem Sherlocka.

Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi do łazienki, John wyjął pistolet z kieszeni, do której przełożył go w samochodzie, i go sobie obejrzał. Wyglądał na policyjny, co przypuszczalnie znaczyło, że został wydany konkretnie Gregowi. John nie był pewny, czy to ma być krótko- czy długo- terminowa pożyczka, ale domyślał się, że czas pokaże. Fakt, że Greg ufał mu na tyle, żeby w ogóle powierzyć mu broń, napełniał go pokorą; była to duża odpowiedzialność i John traktował ją poważnie. Owinął pistolet swoją kurtką i odłożył cały pakunek w bezpieczne miejsce, wysoko na półkę.

Restauracja, którą wybrał, dowoziła zamówienia w tej części miasta, więc usiadł i czekał. Posłuchał, jak w łazience leci woda, a potem prysznic, aż wreszcie nie mógł już usiedzieć spokojnie. Poszedł do kuchni, napełnił stojący na blacie czajnik i włączył go do prądu.

Początkowo zamierzał odwieźć Sherlocka do domu, upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest i że coś zjadł, a potem… no tak, na tym polegał problem, prawda? Niespecjalnie pozwolił sobie myśleć, co mogłoby się dziać dalej.

Czajnik pstryknął i John nalał wrzątku do dwóch kubków i zanurzył w nim saszetki. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlock dalej słodzi, więc dał cukierniczkę na stół razem z kubkami i znowu usiadł, żeby poczekać.

Ledwo kilka godzin temu stał w dokładnie tym samym pomieszczeniu i martwił się, że może już nigdy Sherlocka nie zobaczy. W tamtej chwili obłędu i żalu myślał, że gdyby miał taką szansę, to powiedziałby Sherlockowi, co czuje, nie marnując ani chwili z tego czasu, który miałby im być ewentualnie jeszcze dany. I proszę bardzo: Sherlock wrócił do domu cały i zdrowy i był teraz za tymi drzwiami, no, _całkiem goły_.

Czy John był na to gotowy? Minęło dziesięć lat, a on przez cały ten czas trzymał się swojego gniewu tak kurczowo, ale teraz… _teraz_ nie było już chyba żadnych powodów, żeby dalej Sherlocka od siebie odpychać. Stary ból przekształcił się w coś zupełnie innego, a on nawet nie zauważył. Nie był tak do końca pewny, kiedy to się stało, ale gdzieś po drodze między tamtą pierwszą kolacją a seksem w schowku wszystko się zmieniło.

Teraz już stukał nerwowo palcami w blat stołu. Odetchnął i spróbował się odprężyć. Wcześniej nie pozwolił sobie za dużo myśleć o tym seksie; przez prawie cały tydzień myślał, że Sherlock nie chce się z nim już nigdy więcej spotykać, a przez ostatnią dobę głównie się martwił, że może Sherlock nie żyje. Teraz jednak to wspomnienie wypłynęło na powierzchnię jego myśli: dotyk ust Sherlocka na jego ustach, dotyk jego ręki, to, jakie to było wtedy niewiarygodnie, brutalnie pilne. Jeszcze teraz przeszyło go od tego pożądanie.

Prysznic przestał pracować i w mieszkaniu zrobiło się cicho. John popijał herbatę i starał się stłumić narastające mu w brzuchu poczucie wyczekiwania.

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i wyszedł Sherlock: z mokrymi włosami, boso, zawinięty w szlafrok. John wstał i podszedł do niego. Przynajmniej ta część powinna być w miarę nieskomplikowana.

— Czujesz się lepiej?

Sherlock skrzywił nos.

— Chyba właśnie zajeździłem brzytwę.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Wiesz, mogłeś dalej hodować brodę. Byłoby z niej niezłe przebranie.

— W tym mieście broda ściągałaby na mnie uwagę zamiast ją odwracać. Marne przebranie. — Sherlock uniósł dłoń do szczęki, teraz już gładkiej. — Poza tym nigdy nie rozumiałem, co ludzie widzą w zaroście.

John skupił wzrok na otarciach i siniakach na jego odsłoniętym nadgarstku i podszedł bliżej.

— Daj mi obejrzeć. — Wziął do ręki jedną z dłoni Sherlocka i podciągnął mu do góry rękaw szlafroka, żeby się przyjrzeć. — Przez parę dni będzie bolało, ale nie powinno przeszkadzać w żadnych normalnych czynnościach. Krem z antybiotykiem by pomógł, jeśli taki masz. — Podniósł głowę, zobaczył, że Sherlock na niego patrzy, i przełknął ślinę. — Dobra. Masz jeszcze jakieś inne obrażenia, które mógłbym ci obejrzeć?

— Nie. — Odpowiedź Sherlocka była dość obcesowa – owszem, zmienił się, ale pewne rzeczy pozostały dokładnie takie jak dawniej.

— Przez pięć dni przetrzymywał cię seryjny zabójca. Będziesz mi musiał wybaczyć, że nie uwierzę ci na słowo.

— Nie jest mi nic, czemu nie zaradzi gorący posiłek i porządny sen. — Sherlock spróbował obejść Johna dookoła, chyba po to, żeby pójść do kuchni.

John zastąpił mu drogę i obrzucił go swoim najbardziej stanowczym spojrzeniem z gatunku „jestem lekarzem”.

— Ja to osądzę.

Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Sherlock będzie się z nim spierał, ale zaraz mruknął:

— No dobrze. — Pociągnął za pasek szlafroka, który zsunął mu się z ramion i opadł na podłogę. Sherlock popatrzył na Johna i rozłożył ręce, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. [Był zupełnie nagi.](http://emihotaru.tumblr.com/post/82420062121/just-a-quick-doodle-ive-made-after-reading)

John przełknął, dzielnie szukając miejsca, na którym mógłby oprzeć wzrok, które nie byłoby zupełnie niestosowne.

— Nie miałem na myśli…

— Tak jest najsprawniej, zgadza się? Dobrze się przyjrzyj, John. No, już. — Sherlock patrzył na niego bez cienia zażenowania.

John zrobił wydech tak spokojnie, jak potrafił.

— Normalnie się tego tak nie robi. O czym byś wiedział, gdyby chciało ci się kiedyś pójść do lekarza.

— No cóż; mój lekarz dawno temu wyjechał z Londynu. Od tego czasu nie chciało mi się poszukać nowego.

John zacisnął zęby.

— No tak. To ja tylko… dobra.

Obrzucił wzrokiem z góry na dół całe ciało Sherlocka, bardzo się starając, żeby nie zatrzymać oczu na dłużej w żadnym punkcie. Sherlock dalej był chudszy, niż by należało, ale widać było, że nie zaniedbuje się tak całkiem. Tu i tam miał siniaki, ale w większości blade i niewskazujące na żadne obrażenia wewnętrzne. John obszedł go dookoła, stanął za nim, popatrzył na jego szerokie ramiona, na jego plecy i zawiesił wzrok na jego tyłku na chwilę dłuższą, niż tego wymagała medycyna. Sherlock miał spory siniak nisko na plecach w okolicy nerki i John delikatnie przytknął do niego dłoń. Sherlock drgnął, zaskoczony.

— Przepraszam.

— Ręce masz…

— Zimne, wiem.

— Nie szkodzi.

— Czy to boli? — John lekko ucisnął ciało naokoło sińca.

— Nie.

John obserwował go uważnie, ale Sherlock nie wzdrygał się z bólu. Zanim John zdołał się powstrzymać, przesunął mu ręką w górę po plecach i poczuł, jak Sherlock lekko drży. Stanął obok niego i przyłożył obie dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej, jedną z przodu, drugą do pleców.

— Zrób parę głębokich wdechów.

Sherlock usłuchał. Oczy miał zamknięte i John zignorował taki odruch, żeby nachylić się i zostawić pocałunek na bladej skórze jego ramienia. Przesunął ręce po jego ciele na jego drugą stronę, tak że teraz prawie go obejmował, i Sherlock zrobił jeszcze jeden wdech. John miał czoło na tyle blisko jego ramienia, że czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił, i znów poczuł, jak Sherlock leciutko drży, kiedy ten oddech musnął mu skórę.

— Masz rację — powiedział, dając krok do tyłu. — Z tego, co widzę, zupełnie nic ci nie jest.

Sherlock zrobił taką minę, jakby czuł ulgę, i szybko się schylił, żeby podnieść z podłogi szlafrok.

— Przecież mówiłem. Kilka razy. — Nie założył jednak szlafroka, tylko zwinął go i jedną ręką zasłonił nim sobie krocze.

John uniósł brwi, a Sherlock odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem niemal wyzywającym.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, uniemożliwiając im dalszą rozmowę czy kłótnię.

John przejrzał portfel Sherlocka w poszukiwaniu gotówki i zszedł na dół odebrać zamówione jedzenie. Kiedy wrócił na górę z papierowymi torbami w ręce, Sherlock siedział przy stole, teraz znowu otulony szlafrokiem. Nie wstał, więc John wyjął z kredensu talerze i sztućce, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, co robi – i zauważając, że wiedział dokładnie, gdzie wszystko znajdzie, bo najwyraźniej Sherlock trzymał naczynia w tych samych miejscach co wszystkie te lata temu.

John rozstawił wszystko na stole i wyciągnął z torby pojemniki z jedzeniem.

— No, rozgościłem się, co? Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

— Ani trochę. — Sherlock uniósł kubek do ust, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobił, John zauważył tam cień uśmiechu.

— Tyle tego zamówiłem, że jutro możesz zjeść drugi raz to samo.

Sherlock wziął jeden z pojemników i zaczął wykładać sobie na talerz ryż.

— Świetny pomysł; wątpię, czy będę w nastroju do wychodzenia z domu.

John też sobie nałożył i przez kilka minut jedli w milczeniu.

— Jeżeli masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego od herbaty, to tam po samej lewej na górze w kredensie jest butelka whisky — powiedział Sherlock, nie podnosząc głowy znad talerza.

— Aż taki jestem spięty?

Sherlock nabił na widelec kawałek kurczaka.

— Nie musiałeś się o mnie aż tak martwić.

John prychnął.

— Jak miałem się nie martwić? Po tym, na czym skończyliśmy? A potem pognałeś gdzieś za mordercą i przez prawie tydzień nie odbierałeś telefonu?

Sherlock przełknął ślinę i podniósł wzrok.

— John, widzisz… — Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, a potem znowu odwrócił wzrok, nic już nie mówiąc.

John przesuwał jedzenie tam i z powrotem po talerzu, zbierając się na odwagę, żeby zacząć rozmowę, którą, jak wiedział, powinni odbyć.

— Parę dni temu spotkałem twojego przyjaciela Philipa. — Sherlock zrobił zaskoczoną minę, a John zmusił się, żeby mówić dalej. — Przez zupełny przypadek. Jego chłopak miał wypadek na rowerze i został odstawiony na SOR, a ja go rozpoznałem. Trochę sobie pogadaliśmy.

— A. — Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka był teraz idealnie neutralny. — Zakładam, że u niego wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, zdecydowanie. — John przełknął kęs jedzenia i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Sherlockowi. — Pytał o ciebie.

— No jasne że o mnie pytał. — Kiedy John zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem, Sherlock zrobił zamaszysty gest widelcem. — Obaj jesteście mistrzami subtelnej sztuki rozprawiania o niczym. Domyślam się, że to był podręcznikowy przykład takiej rozmowy.

Póki co, John udał, że nie słyszy tego sarkazmu.

— To jak to z wami było? — zapytał.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Normalnie. Jedliśmy razem, zwykle w restauracjach, czasami u niego albo u mnie w domu. Rozmawialiśmy o przeróżnych sprawach. Uprawialiśmy seks mniej więcej trzy i dwie dziesiąte raza na tydzień. Zdarzało…

— Nie o to mi chodziło. — John musiał pohamować przypływ irytacji. — Czemu się rozstaliście?

Sherlock jeździł po talerzu kawałkiem kurczaka, popychając go widelcem.

— Philip chciał pewnych rzeczy, których nie mogłem mu dać. Mnie nasza relacja satysfakcjonowała taka, jaka była: z dotrzymywaniem sobie od czasu do czasu towarzystwa, w miarę inteligentną rozmową, wspólnym szacunkiem dla nauki i logiki, takimi sprawami. Ale było jasne, że on jest z niej coraz mniej zadowolony. Kłóciliśmy się o to coraz częściej, aż zrobiło się… nieprzyjemnie. Tak właściwie to decyzję o tym, żeby przestać się spotykać, podjęliśmy wspólnie.

— Jakich rzeczy?

— Słucham?

John wziął głęboki oddech.

— Powiedziałeś, że chciał rzeczy, których nie mogłeś mu dać.

Sherlock odsunął od siebie talerz i znów podniósł kubek z herbatą.

— Lubiłem go i oczywiście bardzo mnie pociągał, ale nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, że go kocham.

— Chcesz powiedzieć… Och. — John przełknął. — A on…

— A on to powiedział po pół roku, a potem mówił to niemal za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy. Ale ja tego do niego nie czułem. Owszem, lubiłem go, ale… — Urwał na chwilę i napił się herbaty. — Za bardzo go szanowałem, żeby go okłamywać.

John westchnął. Im więcej wiedział o Philipie, tym bardziej mu współczuł.

— Dziwię się, że to tyle przetrwało, skoro było takie jednostronne.

— Chyba myślał, że w końcu do tego dojrzeję. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się z ironią. — Ale ja nie jestem tak skonstruowany.

Johna ogarnęło rozczarowanie; spuścił wzrok i utkwił go w talerzu.

— Rozumiem.

— John? — Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Sherlock przygląda mu się z bardzo czujnym wyrazem twarzy. — Przepraszam cię za to, co zaszło w szpitalu.

John wlepił w niego wzrok.

— A za co dokładnie przepraszasz?

W twarzy Sherlocka było napięcie.

— Wiem, że nie masz… że nie interesuje cię…

— To ja cię pierwszy pocałowałem.

— A ja źle zrobiłem, że od razu tego w tedy nie przerwałem, tylko… — Zrobił rękami jakiś energiczny gest.

— Mnie się wydaje, że było całkiem wyraźnie widać, że mi się podoba. — John uniósł brwi.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. — Na grzbiecie Sherlockowego nosa pojawiła się zmarszczka. — Rozumiem, że to było jednorazowe. — Działałeś odruchowo, pod wpływem emocji. To była tylko adrenalina, w sumie to klasyczny przypadek. Niczego więcej nie oczekuję, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować.

Sherlock uparcie nie odrywał wzroku od stołu i kiedy nagle John zrozumiał, o mało się nie zachłysnął powietrzem. Sherlock kochał go od lat, a potem tego wieczoru w szpitalu nareszcie dostał jakiś przedsmak tego, czego pragnął. Ale sama myśl, że może to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek od Johna dostanie, że może John będzie tej chwili żałował i później zerwie to, co zostało jeszcze z ich przyjaźni… Sherlock pomyślał, że przekreślił ostatnią szansę na to, żeby znowu mieć Johna w swoim życiu, i uciekł.

John na chwilę przycisnął dłoń do ust. Jezu, jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło?

— Sherlock, popatrz na mnie. — Odczekał, aż Sherlock z powrotem podniesie głowę, i wziął głęboki oddech.

— To nie było jednorazowe. Nie chcę, żeby było jednorazowe.

Sherlock miał twarz bez wyrazu, usta rozchylone, jakby jeszcze przetwarzał to, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Nie rozumiem.

John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Tego to nie słyszałem za często. — Milczał przez chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Nie wiedziałem, że tego chcę, do chwili, kiedy cię pocałowałem. A wtedy to się natychmiast zrobiło jasne. — Pokręcił głową i zmusił się do popatrzenia prosto na Sherlocka. — Posłuchaj, ja wiem, że od dawna nie jest między nami za dobrze, i nie wiem… nie wiem, czemu tak długo i tak uparcie byłem zły. Trochę chyba jestem idiotą.

— Nie jesteś idiotą. — Sherlock powiedział to cicho, ale Minę miał najzupełniej szczerą.

— Chodzi mi o to, że od bardzo, bardzo dawna nikogo w ten sposób nie pragnąłem. A jak mnie wziąłeś do ręki… Boże, od trzydziestu lat nie miałem takiego potężnego orgazmu ani tak szybko. — Poczuł, jak na to wspomnienie palą go policzki, i musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby pohamować nerwowy śmiech, który chciał mu się wyrwać z ust. — i ja też cię chciałem dotykać. Pojęcia nie masz, ile myślałem, co mogłem zrobić, co powinienem zrobić, zanim stamtąd wybiegłeś.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę i popatrzył sobie w talerz.

— John, to jest… Musisz zrozumieć, że ja nie mogę tego zrobić ot, tak sobie. Jesteś… Wobec ciebie jestem… — Na moment przymknął oczy, a potem znów je otworzył i podniósł. — Jeżeli nie mówisz tego całkowicie, totalnie poważnie, to nie mów już na ten temat ani słowa. Będziemy udawać, że to się nigdy nie zdarzyło, i wszystko będzie w porządku.

— I ty byś tak zrobił? — John poczuł, jak zalewa go fala emocji, którą zaraz stłumił. — Bo wiesz, zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Na miłość.

Wtedy uważna neutralna maska Sherlocka pękła i przez chwilę wyglądał niemożliwie młodo.

— Tak?

— Tak. Oczywiście że tak. — John przesunął po stole otwartą dłoń, grzbietem w dół. Sherlock patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem przykrył ją swoją, muskając palcami nadgarstek Johna.

Wypuścił z płuc powietrze.

— No, w takim razie… To chyba… — Popatrzył na Johna; oczy mu błyszczały.

John ścisnął go za rękę i ją puścił. Nagle czuł się tym przytłoczony. Odsunął krzesło od stołu.

— No, to gdzie ta whisky? — spytał. Na tym etapie rozmowa zdecydowanie wymagała naoliwienia.

— Na górnej półce po samej lewej.

John wstał, zdjął butelkę i dał lód do dwóch szklaneczek, po czym wrócił do stołu. Nalał każdemu z nich podwójną i jedną z nich przesunął po stole w stronę Sherlocka.

— Zdrowie.

Sherlock wziął do ręki swoją szklankę, upił większy łyk, niż John się spodziewał, odstawił ją i popatrzył do środka.

John wziął największy łyk, jaki mógł wytrzymać.

— To jak mówisz, że nie jesteś tak skonstruowany, to co dokładnie masz na myśli?

Sherlock zacisnął usta trochę bardziej sztywno.

— Dawno temu pogodziłem się z tym, że nigdy nie będę tak do końca miał tego, czego naprawdę chcę. Znalazłem różne sposoby, żeby być zadowolonym z życia, od czasu do czasu nawet szczęśliwym, ale nikogo innego nie dam rady tak pokochać.

— Więc… czego byś chciał? — zapytał łagodnym głosem John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Wydaje mi się, że już wiesz.

John odetchnął z sapnięciem, próbując powściągnąć frustrację.

— Właściwie to zupełnie się pogubiłem.

— Zakładam, że pytałeś Philipa, dlaczego zakończyliśmy ten związek; zakładam też, że powiedział ci prawdę.

John przełknął i po chwili milczenia odpowiedział:

— Powiedział, że jesteś we mnie zakochany.

— Tak jak sądziłem. Prawdę. Nie opowiadałem mu za dużo o tobie, ale był dość inteligentny, żeby samemu do tego dojść. — Sherlock miał minę absolutnej powagi. John mógł tylko patrzeć na niego przez chwilę.

— Ale właśnie powiedziałeś, że nie dasz rady nikogo tak pokochać.

— Nikogo _innego_ , John. Nadążaj. — Sherlock znowu podniósł szklankę i nią zakręcił.

Johnowi uszło z płuc całe powietrze naraz i minęła chwila, zanim sobie przypomniał, że powinien wziąć następny oddech.

— Co jeśli ja czuję to samo?

Sherlock zupełnie znieruchomiał.

— A czy tak jest?

— Wydaje mi się, że może tak, tylko nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy aż… no, uczciwie mówiąc, to aż do teraz. — Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Brzmiało to jak prawda: bardziej prawdziwie niż cokolwiek, co od dawna powiedział na swój temat. Przez kilka sekund wisiała między nimi cisza; John zrobił wydech. — Nie mam pojęcia, co mam teraz powiedzieć.

— Powiedz, że zostaniesz.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Aha. Raczej się nigdzie nie wybieram.

— To dobrze. — Sherlock z powrotem przysunął sobie talerz i ku zdumieniu Johna nałożył na niego więcej jedzenia. Widząc minę Johna, wygiął w łuk jedną brew. — No, co? Przez tydzień prawie nic nie jadłem. Jestem głodny.

John patrzył, jak Sherlock je. Miejsce jego własnego apetytu zajęło narastające wyczekiwanie. Jezu, czemu w tym wieku, na tym etapie życia miałby się w tej sytuacji czuć tak niezręcznie? Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, wstałby, odsunął stół, a potem…

John pohamował szeroki uśmiech, który mu groził. Wyobrażał sobie, co by powiedział Sherlock, gdyby zrobił coś tak absurdalnego.

— Co? — zapytał Sherlock z ustami pełnymi ryżu.

John usiadł wygodniej.

— Zawsze się cieszyłem, widząc, jak coś jesz.

— Moja matka często mówiła coś w tym rodzaju.

— Ktoś musi o ciebie dbać.

Sherlock przez chwilę miał taką minę, jakby chciał zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że nie trzeba o niego dbać, ale chyba zmienił zdanie. Uśmiechnął się i wziął się poważnie za curry.

— Późno, co? — spytał John dziesięć minut później, chowając do lodówki ostatnie resztki posiłku. Obrócił się i popatrzył na Sherlocka, który stał oparty o wejście do kuchni i patrzył mętnym wzrokiem. — Musisz być wykończony.

Sherlock kiwnął głową, ale się nie odezwał.

— Powinienem jechać do domu, dać ci się wyspać.

— Nie jedź.

— Okej. — John przygryzł wargę, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na harce, jakie właśnie zaczęły wyprawiać jego wnętrzności. — To chyba i tak za dużo zachodu, jechać tam i z powrotem, zanim Mycroft przyjdzie.

— Zdecydowanie. — Kąciki ust Sherlocka poszły trochę do góry w pierwszej fazie uśmiechu.

John przeczesał włosy ręką. Nie był do końca pewny, co to będzie oznaczało, że zostanie na noc, ale uznał, że musi się na wszelki wypadek wykąpać, zanim… no, nieważne, w każdym razie zanim.

— Mogę skoczyć pod prysznic?

Dotyk gorącej wody na skórze był cudowny; zapomniał, jakie w tym mieszkaniu jest dobre ciśnienie. Podkradł Sherlockowi trochę szamponu i umył włosy, a potem zmył z siebie resztę napędzanego adrenaliną potu, który zostawił na nim ten zwariowany wieczór.

Zapasowe ręczniki na szczęście dalej były pod umywalką. Powycierał się i przejrzał w lustrze. Kiedy patrzył w nie ostatni raz, był o wiele młodszym człowiekiem, miał o wiele mniej siwych włosów i zmarszczek na twarzy. A teraz – co teraz robił? Czy był na to gotowy? Na myśl, że może zaraz wyjdzie z tej łazienki i pójdzie z Sherlockiem do łóżka, uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do swojego odbicia. Od lat nie czuł takiej niecierpliwej radości przed pierwszą nocą z kimś. A jeszcze fakt, że tym razem ten ktoś był mężczyzną – mówiąc najoględniej, tego się na tym etapie życia nie spodziewał. No ale z drugiej strony w jego relacji z Sherlockiem nic nigdy nie było zgodne z konwencjami, prawda?

Przejechał sobie ręką po szorstkim podbródku. Myślał, czy by się nie ogolić, ale brzytwa Sherlocka rzeczywiście była w kiepskim stanie. Spróbował umyć zęby bez szczoteczki i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Na drzwiach na haczyku wisiał jeden ze szlafroków Sherlocka i John się nim owinął. Co by się nie miało wydarzyć, pewnie raczej nie było sensu o tej godzinie zakładać z powrotem ubrania.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. W mieszkaniu było ciemno i cicho i minęła chwila, zanim oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do tej ciemności. Wyłączył światło w łazience i się rozejrzał. Drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka były otwarte; podszedł do nich i stanął w progu. Sherlock leżał w łóżku, plecami do drzwi, z kołdrą naciągniętą na ramiona. Chyba spał.

John westchnął, przyciskając sobie dłoń do karku. Jego rozczarowanie było tak właściwie niedorzeczne. Wiedział, że Sherlock jest wyczerpany, i że będą jeszcze mieli mnóstwo czasu na… no, na wybadanie tej nowej sprawy między nimi. A na dzisiaj spokojnie wystarczy mu kanapa. Odwrócił się.

Zdążył zrobić trzy kroki w stronę salonu, kiedy usłyszał, jak przytłumiony głos mówi:

— Nie bądź idiotą, John. Wracaj tutaj.

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i zawrócił.

Sherlock się obrócił i leżał teraz twarzą do niego; przyglądał się z wyrazem wyczekiwania na twarzy, jak John idzie w jego stronę. John zatrzymał się przy łóżku i postał tak przez kilka niezręcznych sekund; nagle dopadła go nieśmiałość. Jeszcze nigdy nie był przed Sherlockiem zupełnie nagi. Był dzisiaj zdecydowanie grubszy w pasie niż dziesięć lat temu, a przed kilkoma dniami dość dobrze obejrzał sobie Philipa, żeby wiedzieć, że ostatni partner Sherlocka był w o wiele lepszej formie niż John kiedykolwiek.

Ale nie mógł wejść do łóżka w szlafroku, więc nie było innej rady: rozwiązał sobie szlafrok, zdjął go i rzucił na krzesło. Stał tak przez kilka długich sekund, podczas gdy Sherlock błądził wzrokiem po jego ciele, ani trochę się nie wstydząc swojej ciekawości. Na kilka sekund zatrzymał spojrzenie trochę poniżej pępka, po czym znowu je podniósł i popatrzył Johnowi w twarz z psotnym uśmiechem. John też się wtedy szeroko uśmiechnął – nie udało mu się powstrzymać – zanurkował pod kołdrę i obrócił się na bok, podpierając się na łokciu.

Sherlock zmienił minę na taką, która nie wyrażała zupełnie nic, i nie przysunął się bliżej. John przez chwilę przyglądał mu się niepewnie, a potem uświadomił coś sobie z taką siłą, że aż zrobił gwałtowny wdech ustami: Sherlock dalej nie wierzył, że John naprawdę tego chce. Czekał, aż John zrobi pierwszy ruch, tak samo jak wtedy w schowku. Tak samo jak kiedyś z Philipem.

— Masz… — zaczął John.

— Czekałem całe lata, aż trafisz do mojego łóżka. Mogę poczekać do jutra, jeżeli wolałbyś…

John praktycznie na niego skoczył i przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Sherlock wydał pod jego wargami jakiś cichy, rozpaczliwy odgłos, po czym objął Johna i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Który był inny niż tamten pocałunek w schowku, mniej gorączkowy i bardziej kontrolowany, ale i bardzo wyraźnie pełen uczucia. John już zapomniał, jakie to potrafi być erotyczne, takie ślizganie się po sobie języków, warg i gorąca, tym bardziej że to Sherlock trzymał się go z całych sił, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Sherlock dał jedną rękę na tył jego głowy i przytrzymał go sobie nieruchomo, krążąc językiem wokół jego języka, a potem biorąc go między wargi i ssąc czubek, John miauknął; czuł gorąco i wilgoć i – _Boże_ , nie pamiętał, kiedy ktoś go ostatnio tak całował.

O Boże, naprawdę mieli zamiar to zrobić, tak? Sherlock dał ręce na jego ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że John oparł ciężar ciała na jego piersi. John miał teraz wzwód, który ocierał się Sherlockowi o udo. Z ust wyrwał mu się jęk, kiedy Sherlock zamknął na nim palce. Sherlock przerwał pocałunek, przebiegł palcami wzdłuż krawędzi szczęki Sherlocka i po jego szyi; wydawane w odpowiedzi na to przez Sherlocka ciche odgłosy były hipnotyzujące. John zszedł niżej, całując jego ramiona i tors i dziwiąc się temu nieznanemu mu uczuciu, jakie towarzyszyło przesuwaniu po nim palcami między porastającymi go rzadkimi włosami. W sherlocku nie było nic miękkiego ani zaokrąglonego, ale to z jakiegoś powodu nie miało znaczenia; różnica nie była nawet w przybliżeniu tak rażąca, jak się spodziewał. Uczucie było po prostu _przyjemne_ – w sposób, którego jeszcze kilka dni temu by nie przewidział.

Zsunął dłoń niżej po wystającym biodrze Sherlocka, a potem o kilka cali do góry, aż natknął się na fiuta, który kładł się Sherlockowi na brzuchu, gorący i twardy.

— O Boże — powiedział Sherlock i John podciągnął się z powrotem do góry, żeby go pocałować, głaszcząc mu tymczasem członek palcami.

Minęło, Jezu, prawie trzydzieści lat, od kiedy robił to drugiemu facetowi, a sporo się od tego czasu nauczył o tym, jak być dobrym partnerem. Z początku głaskał delikatnie, tylko się drażniąc, samymi opuszkami wymacując kontur Sherlockowego fiuta, nasłuchując wydawanych przez niego dźwięków i uważając na to, jak Sherlock napina mięśnie, kiedy on dotknie wyjątkowo wrażliwego miejsca.

— Chciałem ci tak zrobić w tym schowku, zanim pobiegłeś — wyszeptał, prawie nie odrywając ust od warg Sherlocka. Odsunął się na tyle, żeby móc skupić wzrok na jego twarzy. — Byłem ciekawy, jakie to będzie uczucie, dotykać cię, jak to będzie, zobaczyć cię takiego.

Sherlock na niego popatrzył.

— Gdybym to wiedział, tych ostatnich pięć dni byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej do zniesienia. — Dalej go pieszcząc, John dał dłoń trochę wyżej i na żołędzi trochę ją przekręcił, a Sherlockowi usta same się otworzyły.

— Jeśli dalej dajesz radę składać sensowne zdania, to widać nie robię tego tak, jak trzeba. — John wyszczerzył się do niego cały w uśmiechu i przyśpieszył. Kołdra szybko zaczęła krępować mu ruchy, więc zrzucił ją nogą i pierwszy raz porządnie zobaczył wzwód Sherlocka. Jego penis był długi i szczupły jak cały Sherlock; John zsunął się trochę niżej na łóżku, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Żołądź była ciemna i błyszcząca, a na czubku zbierała się kropla płynu. John robił akurat ręką ruch od siebie, kiedy zaczęła skapywać; wtedy się nachylił i ją zlizał.

Gdzieś nad nim Sherlock syknął i John uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił. _Tego_ jeszcze nigdy nie robił, chociaż chodziło mu to oczywiście po głowie. A teraz – proszę, okazję miał całkiem dosłownie przed nosem.

Zanim zdążył się zdecydować – tak, czy nie – Sherlock zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Chodź tu — powiedział.

John nów podciągnął się w stronę zagłówka łóżka i dał się wciągnąć w ognisty pocałunek. Zaczął ciągnąć szybciej. Sherlock zamiauczał mu do ust, a potem, proszę, John poczuł pod palcami jego wytrysk. Przerwał pocałunek i na tyle zabrał twarz, żeby móc spojrzeć na nią z góry, zobaczyć, jak Sherlock odchyla do tyłu głowę i otwiera bezwładnie usta, rozluźniając z rozkoszy mięśnie. John dotykał go teraz słabiej, ale nie był jeszcze całkiem gotowy go puścić.

Sherlock opadł w końcu bezwładnie na materac, zasłaniając sobie głowę rękami. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na Johna z dołu z szerokim, chociaż zawstydzonym uśmiechem.

— Trochę szybko poszło, co?

— Potraktuję to jako komplement.

John nachylił się nad nim, żeby jeszcze raz go pocałować, miękko prześliznąć się po jego ustach wargami i językiem. Poczuł, jak jedna ręka Sherlocka zakrada mu się na tył głowy i go tam trzyma, a potem Sherlock przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Po chwili John uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock umyślnie powolutku się z nim drażni, dając mu przedsmak tego, co potrafi zrobić ustami. Nie minęła minuta, a John miał ogromne kłopoty z powstrzymaniem się przed ocieraniem się rytmicznie fiutem o jego udo. Był właśnie o krok od poproszenia o coś, _wszystko jedno co_ , jakąkolwiek ulgę, kiedy Sherlock pchnął go na bok i obu ich przeturlał.

Johnowi potężnie zakręciło się w głowie w reakcji na to uczucie, że do łóżka przyciska go ktoś od niego większy, rozsuwając mu swoimi nogami kolana. W głowie zaroiło mu się od myśli o tym, co taka pozycja może za sobą pociągać, i przycisnął piętę do tylnej części Sherlockowego uda, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej. Nie był przeciwny, choć szybko się okazało, że nie mają tego dziś wieczorem w planach. Sherlock zszedł mu ustami w dół po szyi na ramię i pierś i John westchnął gwałtownie, kiedy o jedną jego brodawkę lekko zatrzepał się język.

Zanim Sherlock przeniósł się na drugą stronę jego klatki piersiowej, żeby zająć się drugą brodawką, John wiercił się już z pożądania i nie panował nad wydobywającym mu się z ust odgłosem frustracji.

— Cierpliwości — powiedział mu cichutko prosto w skórę Sherlock i John się roześmiał.

— Nie przywykłem do tego, żeby komuś, z kim jestem, się nie śpieszyło.

Słysząc to, Sherlock zamarł na moment w bezruchu i przycisnął do jego brzucha miękki pocałunek.

— Poważnie? — zapytał.

John westchnął i zamknął oczy. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty myśleć o tym, jak wyglądało jego życie seksualne przez ostatnich dziesięć lat; na pewno nie teraz, kiedy miał okazję się przekonać, jak może zacząć wyglądać teraz.

— Nie przestawaj.

Sherlock zostawił na jego brzuchu sznur pocałunków, lekko przesuwając palcami po bokach jego ciała, a potem zanurkował mu czubkiem języka do pępka. John roześmiał się i znów zaczął się wić – nagle zaczęło go to łaskotać – a Sherlock nie przestawał, póki John nie naparł na jego ramiona. Sherlock zsuwał się w nogi łóżka, póki się nie ułożył Johnowi między udami. Czując na napiętej skórze członka jego gorący oddech, John jęknął głośno.

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć — odezwał się Sherlock i urwał, żeby majtnąć językiem o to wrażliwe miejsce pod żołędzią — że od dawna chciałem to zrobić.

— Ta-ak? — John zacisnął ręce na prześcieradle, desperacko zdecydowany wytrzymać najdłużej, jak się będzie dało.

— Fantazjowałem, jak byś smakował, jakie byś wydawał dźwięki… — Kolejne liźnięcie i John zobaczył gwiazdy. — Nawet kiedy to robiłem z Philipem, to wyobrażałem sobie, że to ty. — Sherlock wziął żołądź do ust, zassał lekko i John syknął.

— Nie wytrzymam za długo, o Boże. — Wplątał palce we włosy Sherlocka, nie umiał się powstrzymać. Boże święty, od jak dawna miał ochotę to zrobić?

Czując to, Sherlock jęknął, wciągnął do ust jego fiuta, poruszył się na nim raz, dwa, trzy razy i John poczuł pierwsze drgania orgazmu.

— Już nie dam…

Sherlock zaczął ssać, a potem raz przeciągnął rozpłaszczonym, roztańczonym językiem po całej spodniej stronie fiuta Johna, który robił, co mógł, żeby nie szarpnąć biodrami do góry i nie wepchnąć Sherlockowi penisa do gardła. Sherlock trzymał go teraz mocno za biodra, jakby czytał mu w myślach, i wszechświat Johna skurczył się do wilgotnego gorąca we wnętrzu jego ust. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich własnych jęków, ale nawet jego własny głos był tylko słabym brzęczeniem u niego w głowie, na krawędziach zupełnie rozmytym.

Kiedy przejaśniło mu się w głowie, Sherlock dalej delikatnie go ssał; wrażenie było miękkie i ciepłe i jakimś cudem ten dotyk nie wywierał nacisku na żaden przewrażliwiony teraz punkt.

— O mój Boże. — Chwilowo nie było go stać na nic lepszego. Ciało go mrowiło i trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, a palce mu zdrętwiały. — Wiesz… ty… — Przełknął, otworzył oczy i spojrzał z góry na Sherlocka, który w końcu z wyraźnie niechętną miną wypuścił z ust jego mięknącego fiuta. — Pierdolę, to było niesamowite.

Sherlock pocałował go w wewnętrzną stronę uda.

– To było nic. Następnym razem będę ci obciągał przez pół godziny, zanim ci dam dojść.

John na wpół się roześmiał, a potem do niego dotarło, że Sherlock mówi poważnie.

— O Boże.

Sherlock wdrapał się wyżej po jego ciele i go pocałował, i John poczuł na jego języku swój własny smak. Sherlock ułożył się obok niego i trącił go nosem w ucho.

— A potem, jeżeli mi pozwolisz, będę cię pieprzył, aż dojdziesz jeszcze raz.

John przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy.

— Jeśli będziesz mi ssał fiuta przez pół godziny, to możesz mnie brać, jak chcesz.

Obok niego Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Mam taki zamiar.

John obrócił głowę, żeby mu się przyjrzeć: Sherlock miał oczy zamknięte i John jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż w tej chwili. John przewrócił się na bok i przysunął bliżej, a Sherlock podniósł rękę, tak żeby John mógł mu się oprzeć o ramię jak o poduszkę. John naciągnął na nich obu kołdrę, ułożył rękę na piersi Sherlocka i ziewnął.

Dalej mieli to i owo do omówienia, pewne rzeczy trzeba było powiedzieć i zrobić – ale to mogło zaczekać do rana. A na razie wszystko było dobrze. Wszystko było… w porządku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustracja Emihotaru: Był zupełnie nagi.


	10. Chapter 10

 

John był sam, kiedy się obudził następnego dnia rano. Przeciągnął się, ziewnął i się uśmiechnął, kiedy na powierzchnię myśli wyprysnęły mu jak banieczki powietrza wspomnienia zeszłej nocy. Może mógłby zwabić Sherlocka z powrotem do łóżka na jeszcze rundkę, zanim…

Usłyszał z salonu głosy: Mycroft już tu był. A ubranie John oczywiście dalej miał poskładane w łazience. _Cholera_. Usiadł i rozejrzał się w słabym świetle. Łóżko było w strasznym stanie: prześcieradło wyciągnięte spod materaca, kołdra w poprzek. Sherlock oczywiście zabierał całą kołdrę. Żaden z nich nie był ostatnio przyzwyczajony do spania z kimś.

John przesunął ręką po miejscu, gdzie spał Sherlock, i przełknął ślinę. Czy często będzie tu sypiał? Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, jakim szlakiem podąży to… to coś, co ich połączyło, co by to nie było. Sherlock go kochał, tego John był pewny, ale co to oznaczało dla nich dwóch i dla ich relacji – to pozostawało jeszcze do omówienia.

Wstał, sięgnął po szlafrok, który założył wczoraj wieczorem, i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał dochodzącego zza zamkniętych drzwi podzwaniania porcelany i przytłumionych odgłosów rozmowy. Mógł przeczekać – wrócić do łóżka, może z powrotem zasnąć, poczekać, aż Mycroft sobie pójdzie.

No ale oczywiście asystentka Mycrofta mówiła, że będzie chciał dzisiaj rano porozmawiać z nimi oboma. John obciągnął na sobie szlafrok i ciasno go zawiązał. Zdecydowanie wolałby wyjść na spotkanie Mycroftowi Holmesowi w spodniach, chociaż z drugiej strony domyślał się, że na tym etapie nie ma większego znaczenia, co ma na sobie: w końcu z samego rana wychodził z sypialni Sherlocka. Mycroft pewnie już się domyślił z tego, jak Sherlock się krzywi albo mruga, albo coś.

John odetchnął dla dodania sobie animuszu i otworzył drzwi.

Sherlock i Mycroft siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i obaj trzymali filiżanki z herbatą. Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni, umilkli. Rzucił im zwięzłe „Dzień dobry” i zniknął w łazience tak szybko, jak się dało.

Jak się okazało, jego ubrania nie było już tam, gdzie je zostawił, tak że mógł tylko jęknąć i pogodzić się z losem. Wysikał się i trochę umył, a potem poszedł prosto do kuchni po bardzo mu w tej chwili potrzebną kawę. Kawiarka przez chwilę stawiała opór, ale w końcu ponaciskał guziki we właściwej kolejności, tak że zrobiła mu kubek kawy tak mocnej, że łzawiły mu od niej oczy.

Usiadł na kanapie tak bardzo jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak potrafił, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na pełną aroganckiej satysfakcji minę Mycrofta.

— Dzień dobry — powtórzył.

— Dobrze się panu spało? — spytał Mycroft.

— Naturalnie. — John się uśmiechnął i uniósł kubek do ust. Przy tych dwóch nie było powodów zachowywać się dyskretnie. — Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam. Jeśli zagrożone jest bezpieczeństwo narodowe, zawsze mogę wrócić do łóżka i zostawić was samych.

Uśmiech Mycrofta był nad wyraz uprzejmy.

— Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że bratu nic nie jest po tych upokarzających przejściach.

— Oj, ja cię proszę — powiedział Sherlock i przewrócił oczami. — Głupio ci po prostu, że mnie na parę dni zgubiłeś.

— Jak doskonale wiesz, byłem na konferencji we Francji.

— Gdzie telekomunikacja tkwi mocno w dwudziestym wieku? — prychnął Sherlock. — Poza tym całkowicie panowałem nad sytuacją.

Słysząc to, John i Mycroft wydali niemal identyczne odgłosy niedowierzania.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że to ulga, że pan do nas wrócił, doktorze Watson.

John uniósł brwi.

— Ja rozumiem, że minęło dziesięć lat, ale nie musisz mnie obrażać takimi formalnościami.

— No dobrze, _John_. Wróciłeś, zgadza się? — Tym razem uśmiech Mycrofta był szczery, co się nie zdarzało często.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który przyglądał mu się wyczekująco, i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Tak. Na to wygląda.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do filiżanki i John poczuł, jak w piersi wzbiera mu jakieś ciepło. Jezu, te usta i to, co z nim wczoraj wieczorem wyprawiały – mało brakowało, a na to wspomnienie John zacząłby się wiercić. Po chwili Mycroft odchrząknął i John uświadomił sobie, że od kilku sekund się na Sherlocka gapi. Zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

— No cóż, skoro na Baker Street wszystko już w porządku, to ja już pójdę. Dziękuję za herbatę, Sherlock. Będę w kontakcie. — Mycroft odstawił filiżankę i spodek na stolik i wstał, zapinając sobie guzik w płaszczu. Zerknął w stronę kominka i zmrużył oczy. — Wielkie nieba, dlaczego masz nad kominkiem wystawione moje zdjęcie z Cynthią?

— Lubiłem Cynthię — odparł Sherlock. — Akurat na tyle zaprzątała twoją uwagę, że miałem trochę czasu dla siebie.

— Och, no naprawdę. Mówisz tak, jakbym bez przerwy wtrącał się do twojego życia.

— Bo tak właśnie robisz — odparował Sherlock. — A gdybyś się w nie wtrącał mniej, może by cię nie zostawiła dla swojego trenera osobistego.

W odpowiedzi Mycroft zacisnął usta w sztywną linię.

John skrzywił się, jakby coś go zabolało.

— Sherlock… — powiedział. Sherlock obrócił twarz w jego stronę i mina prawie natychmiast mu złagodniała. John wskazał półkę nad kominkiem. — Jeśli będziesz się pozbywał zdjęć, to może przy okazji zabierze też stąd to z Philipem.

Mycroft omiótł wzrokiem fotografię, stojącą na drugim końcu półki, a potem posłał Sherlockowi przebiegłe spojrzenie.

— Ciekawe, że akurat…

— Jak mi przykro, że musiałeś iść przed śniadaniem — powiedział Sherlock, wstał i popatrzył na niego groźnie.

John patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego: przez chwilę bracia porozumiewali się ze sobą w milczeniu.

W końcu Mycroft uśmiechnął się kpiąco i ruszył do drzwi. Parasol miał oparty o ścianę przy wieszakach na płaszcze i John uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak bierze go do ręki.

— Dobrze cię mieć z powrotem, John. Miłej niedzieli życzę.

— O, bez obaw. — John rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, który wiercił się niespokojnie, jakby zażenowany.

— Do widzenia, Sherlock. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Mycroft zamknął drzwi i zszedł na parter.

— No. — John założył ręce na piersi i popatrzył na Sherlocka.

— To to mamy z głowy. Śniadanie? — Sherlock podniósł ze stolika pustą filiżankę Mycrofta i poszedł do kuchni.

John uniósł brwi, widząc ten całkiem jasny unik, i poszedł za nim.

— Sherlock…

— Jajek nie ma, ale jest chociaż chleb na grzanki.

John oparł się plecami o blat.

— Umyślnie postawiłeś na widoku to zdjęcie Philipa, prawda?

Sherlock lekko się spiął, ale dalej robił przegląd prawie pustej lodówki.

— Tak.

— Czemu?

— A to nie jest oczywiste?

— Chciałeś, żebym był zazdrosny?

— Nie. Takiej reakcji się po tobie nie spodziewałem, chociaż mnie ucieszyła. — Zamknął lodówkę i obrócił się przodem do Johna, przez chwilę zastanawiając się chyba, co powiedzieć. — Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że miałem bez ciebie jakieś życie, że nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem co dziesięć lat temu. Że jestem w stanie utrzymywać relacje, które nie kończą się… no, nie kończą się tak, jak skończyła się nasza przyjaźń.

— Wiesz, byłem zazdrosny. I nie tylko z tego oczywistego powodu. Chyba zawsze myślałem, że zajmuję w twoim życiu szczególne miejsce, że w jakimś sensie byłem jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś. Myśl, że może jednak nie jestem aż taki wyjątkowy, była… — John wzruszył ramionami. — No, dało mi to do myślenia, rozumiesz?

— Byłeś… jesteś… jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. — Sherlock zacisnął usta i dopiero po chwili podjął: — Zrozumienie, że jestem w tobie zakochany, zajęło mi trochę czasu. Zawsze odsuwałem od siebie emocje i kiedy tylko się dało, rezygnowałem z przeżywania ich. Pozwalanie sobie na złość, skruchę, smutek czy empatię było bezproduktywne, a nawet mnie rozpraszało. Odcięcie się od emocji dawało mi jasność umysłu i poczucie celu i pozwalało mi się skupić na pracy. Ale później, na koniec, po procesie Moriarty’ego bardzo… bardzo trudne stało się patrzenie, jak cierpisz, i to przeze mnie. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że będę musiał od ciebie odejść, i jak bardzo to będzie bolało. Byłem przygotowany na to, że cię na zawsze stracę, że zamkniesz ten rozdział i będziesz żył dalej, przekonany, że nie żyję. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli będziesz bezpieczny, to będzie warto – rozumiesz mnie? — John pokiwał głową, a Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech. — Ale nie przewidziałem, jakie to będzie trudne, widzieć, jak bardzo cierpisz i nic z tym nie móc zrobić. To ja byłem przyczyną twojego bólu. Byłem powodem, dla którego go czułeś, i nic… — Pokręcił głową.

John przełknął.

— Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, co się dzieje?

— Nie z powodów, o których myślisz. — Sherlock zawahał się na moment. — Myślisz, że ci nie ufałem, że nie chciałem ci tej wiedzy powierzyć, że sądziłem, że nie dochowasz tajemnicy. Ale zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że miałbym cię narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Póki wierzyłeś, że nie żyję, byłeś bezpieczny. Gdyby ktoś z nich choć przez chwilę myślał, że wiesz, gdzie jestem, nie wahaliby się, tylko…

John poczuł silny impuls, żeby podejść bliżej i go objąć, ale Sherlock dał mały krok do tyłu. John odetchnął i zamiast tego objął się sam.

— Ja to rozumiem, wiesz — powiedział.

— Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy leżałem w nocy i nie spałem, tylko myślałem o tym i o różnych strasznych rzeczach, które mogłyby ci się przeze mnie stać. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli będę znowu żył, sprawię ci okropny ból. a oczywiście martwy już ci okropny ból sprawiłem. Paragraf 22. — Wydał dźwięk bardzo podobny do śmiechu, z tym, że było w nim udręczenie. — Zaczęło mnie to paraliżować, aż w końcu nie mogłem tego dłużej ignorować. Musiałem się zatrzymać i nad tym zastanowić i… wtedy zrozumiałem, że jestem w tobie zakochany, i to od dawna.

— Nie wiedziałem, nic nie wiedziałem. — John westchnął i przełknął ślinę. Jezu.

— Myślałem, czy nie pozostać martwym, wiesz. Wcale nie byłoby to trudne. Powrót był pod wieloma względami skomplikowany, a bycie duchem… no, ma swoje zalety. Ale kiedy było po wszystkim i miałem możliwość bezpiecznie wrócić, myślałem, że może… — Z powrotem podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się smutno.

— O Boże. — John przymknął oczy; zalały go wspomnienia bólu, jaki widział na twarzy Sherlocka te wszystkie lata emu, ostrych słów, które John wtedy powiedział. Teraz widział to wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle i prawie nie dało się o tym myśleć. — Tak mi przykro, Sherlock. Żałuję, że… Boże, sam nie wiem. — Czego żałował? Czy to się mogło potoczyć jakoś inaczej? Może tego, że nie wiedział wtedy tego, co wiedział teraz, no ale wtedy nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

— Tyle razy rozegrałem to sobie najpierw w wyobraźni. Wiedziałem, że będziesz zły. Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że mnie uderzysz.

John podniósł głowę, popatrzył na Sherlocka i zobaczył, że usta trochę mu drgnęły; żartował.

— Wierz mi, przyszło mi to do głowy. — John spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił. — Byłem po prostu taki… Sam nie wiem, zły, że się nie domyśliłem. Czułem się jak taki głupek, że cały czas w to wierzyłem. Myślałem, że ty i Mycroft mnie wykorzystaliście, że padłem ofiarą waszej manipulacji.

— Do pewnego stopnia tak właśnie było.

— I chciałem już tylko… Boże, chciałem znaleźć się od tego jak najdalej. Pozbyłem się z życia wszystkiego, co mi o tobie przypominało. A nawet to nie wystarczyło, prawda?

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Rozumiesz, spodziewałem się, że będziesz już miał nowe życie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że odwzajemnisz moje uczucia. Nie widziałem nic, co by sugerowało, że mógłbyś być otwarty na związek z mężczyzną, i nie przeszkadzało mi to. Najbardziej chciałem, żeby wszystko wróciło do dawnego stanu, żebyśmy znowu byli przyjaciółmi i razem pracowali. I to by wystarczyło.

Przez chwilę John czuł się tak, jakby ziemia chwiała mu się pod stopami. Zrobił wdech dla odzyskania równowagi.

— Kiedy poszliśmy pierwszy raz na kolację, powiedziałeś, że zawarłem małżeństwo z niewłaściwą osobą i ze złych powodów. I… tak, trafiłeś idealnie. Kochałem ją, a ona kochała mnie i wydawało się, że to jest najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Byłem po prostu taki zmęczony tym, że się tak czuję, a ona dawała mi szczęście. I przez kilka lat było dobrze.

Urwał na chwilę, popatrzył na Sherlocka i zobaczył, że ten przygląda mu się uważnie. W wyrazie jego twarzy nie było ani ślady zazdrości, nic z tego, co czuł John, kiedy Sherlock mówił o Philipie. Była tylko spokojna akceptacja i John nie wiedział, jak Sherlock tak może.

— Ale nie umiałem jej opowiadać o moim życiu z tobą. Za bardzo to było bolesne, za bardzo… Sam nie wiem. A ona wiedziała, że coś się nie zgadza, że czegoś jej nie mówię, i często mówiła, że musiał być w mojej przeszłości ktoś, kto mi złamał serce, kto sprawił, że nie potrafiłem już nikogo tak do końca pokochać. — Pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi. — Doprowadzało mnie to do szału, wiesz? Bo ty i ja… nie byliśmy razem i wydawało mi się, że może po prostu coś jest ze mną nie tak, skoro nie potrafię jej kochać tak, jak powinienem.

Zrobił wdech i wydech. Sherlock miał posępne oczy i John widział w nich zdumiewająco dużo empatii. Kiedy Sherlock stał się człowiekiem, który rozumie takie rzeczy?

— Kiedy cię wtedy pocałowałem, miałem… Od dawna, od bardzo dawna się tak nie czułem. Zabrzmi to idiotycznie, ale to było tak, jakbym miał w głowie fajerwerki, i po raz pierwszy od lat czułem, że wszystko jest, jak należy.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie mówił nic.

— A teraz… — Urwał i przełknął. Nie chciał teraz stracić panowania nad sobą; wydawało mu się to bardzo ważne, żeby powiedzieć wszystko, żeby Sherlock zrozumiał. — Próbowałem, wiesz? Wiedziałem, że powinienem być szczęśliwy, że żyjesz. W końcu kto dostaje taką drugą szansę? Wiedziałem, że powinienem, ale jakoś nie mogłem. Byłem zdruzgotany, że nic… że mi… — Pokręcił głową. — Rozumiesz, to było dla mnie ogromne wyzwanie: tak po prostu zaakceptować fakt, że cały ten czas byłeś żywy, nie złościć się, że przez lata dałem się okłamywać, i… _nie dałem rady_. — Na chwilę zamknął oczy, ale zaraz znów je otworzył i popatrzył na Sherlocka. — Tak bardzo mi przykro.

— Wiem. — Sherlock milczał przez chwilę. Spokojnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. — Ja żałuję, że sprawiłem ci ból. Żałuję tego bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek innej rzeczy, jaką w życiu zrobiłem.

— Sherlock, ja… — Nie, nie, nie – John nie miał zamiaru się teraz rozsypać. Przycisnął sobie dłonie do twarzy, próbując się uspokoić. Wziął głęboki oddech, opuścił ręce i zmusił się do popatrzenia z powrotem na Sherlocka. Sherlocka, który, cholera jasna, kochał go od prawie piętnastu lat; który poświęcił wszystko, żeby go chronić; który wrócił, spotkał się z nim i nie poprosił o nic w zamian – ani o przyjaźń, ani nawet o wybaczenie. Wszystko rozmazało mu się przed oczami; odetchnął. — Kurde, no.

Sherlock, chyba skrępowany, dał krok do przodu, potem drugi i John znalazł się w jego ramionach z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię. Wziął kilka równych, głębokich oddechów i udało mu się choć trochę zapanować nad emocjami. Sherlock przytulił go mocno i przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

— Chciałbym tego z tobą spróbować — powiedział w końcu Sherlock, urwał i odchrząknął. — Wiem, że się tego nie spodziewałeś, ale… możemy tak zrobić?

— Tak — spróbował odpowiedzieć John, ale z gardła nie wydostał mu się żaden dźwięk. Odchrząknął, podniósł głowę i spróbował jeszcze raz. — Tak.

W uśmiechu Sherlocka było mnóstwo zdumienia i odrobina niedowierzania, ale pocałował Johna, który cały się rozluźnił i przylgnął do niego. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, niż mu się to zdarzyło od lat, jakby świat nagle otworzył się przed nim na oścież, jakby mógł wszystko. Oparł sobie Sherlocka tyłem o blat, stanął na palcach i pocałował go tak gruntownie, jak potrafił. Serce waliło mu w piersi, a oczy miał mokre, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Było idealnie.

Po kilku cudownych minutach, kiedy obaj drżeli, John odsunął się i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Tak, tego… ciebie… tego chcę. Naprawdę.

Sherlock odetchnął.

— To… to dobrze.

— Lepiej niż dobrze. — John jeszcze raz go pocałował, a nie umiejąc się powstrzymać, musnął wargami jego ucha. — Fantastycznie.

Sherlock wziął drżący oddech.

— W takim razie… czy jest za wcześnie, żeby poprosić, żebyś się z powrotem wprowadził?

Zaskoczony, John odsunął górną połowę ciała.

— Żebym… Jako twój współlokator? Czy…

— Ach. No cóż. — Sherlock chyba się zmieszał. — Nie. W zasadzie teraz jest już tylko jedna sypialnia. Ta na górze to w tej chwili właściwie gabinet.

— Tak, zauważyłem. — Sherlock zrobił zdziwioną minę, a John przygryzł wargę. — Byłem tu wczoraj. Ella mnie wpuściła. Szukałem, czegoś, co by mi powiedziało, dokąd poszedłeś, i wyszło mi, że tu będzie dobrze zacząć. A właśnie, znalazłem zdjęcie.

— Zdjęcie?

— To, które trzymasz na ścianie nad biurkiem. Tak szczerze to je ukradłem. Nie wiedziałem, czy jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę. Niestety trochę mi się wygniotło w kieszeni.

Sherlock otworzył usta i zaraz znowu je zamknął.

— Może już go nie potrzebuję.

— A ja wiem. Może chciałbyś powspominać czasem, jak to było, kiedy miałem trochę więcej włosów.

— I co kilka tygodni nową dziewczynę? Nie, dziękuję.

Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział nic, co by tak przypominało wyraz zazdrości, i John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

— No, z dziewczynami chyba skończyłem. — Sherlock dalej miał taką minę, jakby się wahał, i John przycisnął do jego ust szybkiego buziaka, a potem drugiego, już wolniejszego, po czym wyraźnie się ociągając, odsunął twarz. — Jestem cały twój, jasne?

— Wiesz, nie musisz się wprowadzać. Niczego konkretnego nie oczekuję. To już i tak jest o wiele więcej, niż się kiedykolwiek spodziewałem mieć.

John pokręcił głową.

— Nie żebym nie…

— Naprawdę, spokojnie — powiedział Sherlock, teraz już wyraźnie zażenowany. — Nie musisz…

— Przestań — powiedział mu John i znowu go pocałował. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Ale potrzebuję trochę czasu. Ty miałeś lata, żeby to sobie przemyśleć, a ja dopiero kilka godzin, więc… Może moglibyśmy się z tym nie śpieszyć, przynajmniej na razie.

Sherlock wypuścił z płuc powietrze i oparł czoło o czoło Johna.

— Dobrze, to jest… Okej.

John nie umiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie przytknąć warg do spodniej strony szczęki Sherlocka, teraz bardziej szorstkiej niż wczoraj wieczorem.

Sherlock wydał cichy odgłos zaskoczenia i kiedy się odezwał, John poczuł ruch jego szyi.

— Jeżeli chcesz, moglibyśmy pójść gdzieś na śniadanie. Za rogiem jest bar, w którym dają omlety.

— Albo moglibyśmy zjeść po grzance i wrócić do łóżka. — John przejechał Sherlockowi po szyi wargami i zaczął mu odpinać górny guzik koszuli.

— Zdawało mi się, że nie chciałeś się śpieszyć.

John odchylił się na krótką chwilę do tyłu, akurat na tyle, żeby się do niego szeroko uśmiechnąć.

— Nie chodziło mi o seks. Na przejmowanie się tym jest już trochę za późno, w razie jakbyś nie zauważył.

Policzki Sherlocka przybrały ponętny odcień różu.

— No tak, fakt. To co, grzanki?

— Albo… — John zrobił krok do tyłu, wychodząc z kuchni, i pociągnął Sherlocka za rękę. — Możemy od razu wrócić do łóżka, a na śniadanie iść gdzieś później.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę, po czym się uśmiechnął.

— Jeszcze lepiej — stwierdził.

— Obiecałeś mi wczoraj różne rzeczy i mam nadzieję, że masz zamiar dotrzymać słowa. — John cofnął się jeszcze o trzy kroki, przystanął i wyciągnął rękę.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock podszedł do niego i go za tę rękę wziął.

*****

Epilog

_Trzy miesiące później_

John oparł kartonowe pudło o framugę i naparł na nie całym ciężarem ciała, żeby je sobie przytrzymać, jednocześnie jedną ręką obracając klamkę. Pudło prawie natychmiast zaczęło się zsuwać i musiał kopnąć drzwi, żeby mu się z powrotem nie zamknęły.

— Kurde mol. Może byś tak pomógł?

Pudło zjechało na podłogę, a jego zawartość rozsypała się przy wejściu do salonu. Sherlock, który leżał na kanapie z nosem w najnowszym numerze jakiegoś czasopisma chemicznego, nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

John zmierzył go wkurzonym spojrzeniem, pozbierał swoje rzeczy z powrotem do pudła i znowu je dźwignął. Zaniósł je do sypialni i ustawił obok pozostałych w rogu pokoju, po czym podszedł z powrotem do kanapy. Sherlock podniósł kolana, żeby John miał gdzie usiąść na jej drugim końcu, i John westchnął. Nie miał co liczyć na bardziej porządne przeprosiny.

Usiadł.

— No, czyli to już wszystkie.

Sherlock położył mu gołe stopy na kolanach, ale nie odpowiedział.

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedy mówiłeś, że mi pomożesz, miałeś na myśli, że zrobisz miejsce w szafie, tak jak cię prosiłem tydzień temu?

— Powiedziałem, że pomogę, jak skończę czytać ten artykuł. To nie moja wina, że wniosłeś je wszystkie na górę, zanim skończyłem.

John miał na końcu języka taką uwagę, że Sherlock jest śmierdzącym leniem, ale się powstrzymał: to była oczywista próba uniknięcia tematu, a on prawie dał się nabrać.

— Czyli tego nie zrobiłeś.

Przez chwilę Sherlock milczał.

— Rzeczywiście.

John zacisnął zęby.

— Przedyskutowaliśmy to w szczegółach i umówiliśmy się, że zrobisz w szafie miejsce na moje ubrania.

— Ty to przedyskutowałeś w szczegółach. Ja się na nic nie umawiałem. — Sherlock znacząco nie opuścił czasopisma. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możesz trzymać ubrań w górnej sypialni.

— I co, miałbym chodzić na górę za każdym razem, jak muszę się ubrać?

— Tak robiłeś, jak tu dawniej mieszkałeś.

— Dawniej tam spałem. To co innego.

— Wiesz, to jest mój gabinet. Sam muszę tam codziennie wejść. Przecież nie utykasz na nogę.

John parsknął i wskazał ręką ścianę nad kanapą.

— Jak wziąć pod uwagę ten kolaż sprawozdań policyjnych, który zawędrował na dół, nie mówiąc już o tych _trzech_ makabrycznych eksperymentach, które przeprowadzasz w tej chwili w kuchni, powiedziałbym, że tobie też nie chce się trzymać rzeczy na górze.

— To nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy.

— I wiesz, co? Nie przeszkadza mi to. Ani trochę. Czuję się dzięki temu jak w domu. Ale ubrania chcę trzymać tam, gdzie śpię.

— Ale moje ubrania są wszystkie uporządkowane i poindeksowane. — Ton Sherlocka szybko zbliżał się do jęczenia, co było znakiem, że John zyskuje przewagę.

—Miło ci się będzie je układało od nowa. Będzie niezła zabawa.

— Aż tak się nie nudzę, John.

— Proszę tylko o połowę miejsca. Możesz przenieść zimowe rzeczy na górę, a ubrania na ciepłą pogodę zostawić tam, gdzie są.

— Ale…

— Jeśli serio chcesz, żebym znowu spał na górze, to pewnie mógłbym porozmawiać z panią Hudson i namierzyć jakieś łóżko albo…

— Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie będziesz spał na górze.

— To chcę trzymać ubrania w sypialni. _Naszej_ sypialni.

Sherlock jęknął i John już wiedział, że wygrał.

— No dobrze. Zrobię to w ten weekend.

— Nie, dzisiaj po południu. W ten weekend to ja pracuję i chcę się rozpakować dzisiaj, póki mam czas.

Zza czasopisma dochodziła tylko cisza, co znaczyło, że Sherlock próbuje wykombinować jakąś niedorzeczną wymówkę. John zacisnął usta i uznał, że czas zmienić podejście. Popatrzył na bose stopy Sherlocka, które miał na kolanach. A, tak: idealnie.

Chwycił Sherlocka za łuk podeszwy stopy, pogłaskał go tam akurat na tyle mocno, żeby go nie połaskotać, a potem wbił opuszki palców w wypukłą przednią część podeszwy.

Sherlock nie zareagował, nie licząc tego, że zupełnie znieruchomiał. John masował go jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym przerzucił się na drugą stopę. Czasopismo ani drgnęło, chociaż wątpił, czy przez ostatnich kilka minut Sherlock przeczytał choć jedno słowo. Powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż znikających pod szlafrokiem gołych nóg Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Nie masz na sobie majtek, zgadza się?

— Nie mam. — Sherlock powiedział to podejrzliwym tonem i John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Usiadł bokiem i pchnął to kolano, do którego miał bliżej. Po kilku sekundach Sherlock skojarzył i zgiął w tym kolanie nogę, a John usadowił się między jego udami. Pochylił się nad Sherlockiem i uniósł mu skraj szlafroka na tyle, żeby zobaczyć członek: _oj_ , naprawdę lubił zaczynać w ten sposób. Nachylił się bliżej, zapierając się rękami o kanapę, i czubkiem języka podrażnił fałdki Sherlockowego napletka. Sherlock zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem i chwilę później John miał usta pełne twardego fiuta.

Popatrzył do góry i zobaczył, że Sherlock odłożył w końcu czasopismo i wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi, pociemniałymi oczami.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — powiedział John, nie potrafiąc pohamować kpiącego uśmiechu. — Zapewnię tu sobie rozrywkę do czasu, aż skończysz czytać. — Trzepnął językiem o wędzidełko i Sherlockowi głowa poleciała do tyłu na kanapę. John drażnił się z nim bezlitośnie przez całą minutę, aż Sherlock jęknął:

— Dobrze, dzisiaj wieczorem. Zrobię to wieczorem, przysięgam, tylko… obciągnij mi, dobrze?

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wziął żołądź do buzi. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu w ciągu kilku krótkich miesięcy nabrał w tym wielkiej wprawy. Robienie minety zawsze sprawiało mu przyjemność i domyślał się, że to w sumie nic dziwnego, że umiejętności z tym związane da się przenieść na _fellatio_. Lubił ten powolny ześlizg w dół i powrót na górę i lubił to, jak żołądź idealnie pasuje kształtem do jego podniebienia, opierając się o nie, kiedy on masuje rozpłaszczonym językiem spodnią stronę członka. Fantastyczna rzecz, jeszcze lepsza dzięki temu, że Sherlock reagował na najdrobniejsze bodźce.

Nie wstydził się też mówić Johnowi, co lubi, przez co cała czynność zyskiwała rozkosznie nieprzyzwoity komentarz w tle.

— Tak jest… _Boże_ , ssij mocniej, o, tutaj… och, masz cudowny język… ach, kurwa mać, John… włóż mi palec… nie, dwa palce, tak, tak… głębiej, dobrze?… o Boże, te twoje usta, właśnie tak… jesteś boski, jesteś zajebisty…

— Tak chcesz dojść? — John podniósł się i usiadł, nie przestając poruszać palcami w tyłku Sherlocka, patrząc, jak raz po raz znikają w jego ciele, śliskie od jego własnej śliny, uderzając o prostatę, ale lekko, tylko się drażniąc. Znów się schylił i pomajtał Sherlockowi językiem o jądra.

— Tak — powiedział Sherlock i zaraz się poprawił: — Nie, nie, czekaj – chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał.

— Do sypialni — zarządził John i był w połowie drogi, zanim Sherlock pozbierał się z kanapy.

Wyciągnął z górnej szuflady szafki nocnej prezerwatywę i lubrykant i zaczął pośpiesznie,niezgrabnie rozpinać sobie koszulę. Sherlock wyjął mu z rąk opakowanie z prezerwatywą, otworzył je i nałożył mu ją na fiuta, jeszcze zanim John wyszedł ze spodni.

— Czekaj, daj mi… — zaczął John, a potem Sherlock pchnął go na łóżko.

— Zwolnić możemy później. Teraz masz mnie pieprzyć. — Uklęknął nad Johnem okrakiem, ze zdumiewającą prędkością nasmarował się lubrykantem, chwycił jedną ręką członek Johna i się na niego zsunął.

— Chryste, nawet… — zaczął John i jęknął.

Mina Sherlocka zdradzała wysiłek, a wzwód mu oklapł, ale nie przestawał. Złapał się zagłówka, wypchnął ciało do góry i z powrotem zaczął schodzić w dół.

Dłonie Johna znalazły biodra Sherlocka i na chwilę go sobie przytrzymały.

— Poczekaj, chcę cię tylko poczuć, dobrze? Muszę… Boże, jakiś ty…

— Ruszaj się, proszę cię, muszę…

— No dobrze, okej, daj mi tylko… — John zmienił trochę pozycję, próbując zaprzeć się jakoś o materac. — O, tak… — Wypchnął biodra do góry, a Sherlock docisnął do niego tyłek i – _Boże_ , ależ to uwielbiał. Sherlock poruszał się nad nim, ustanawiając bezlitosny rytm, za którym John nie dałby rady nadążyć, i w końcu John po prostu sobie odpuścił, pozwalając Sherlockowi odwalić całą robotę. Sherlock pochylił się trochę do przodu, a wtedy – proszę, to był ten kąt, co trzeba, to było to, i John zacisnął ręce w pięści na kołdrze, czując, że musi się czegoś trzymać. Było mu tam po prostu tak wąsko i gorąco, tak _cudownie dobrze_ , i, _cholera_ , wyglądało na to, że zaraz będzie miał orgazm, i że jest już za późno, żeby go powstrzymać; mógł już tylko dać się ponieść jego ostrym falom.

— Oj, przepraszam… — powiedział i zamknął oczy. Pod powiekami miał mgłę, kręciło mu się w głowie. — Ależ to było… O mój Boże.

Sherlock się podniósł, ściągnął mu kondom i zniknął w łazience. John zrobił wdech, zrobił wydech, otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że Sherlock jest już z powrotem na łóżku i ma w ręce nową paczuszkę z prezerwatywą.

— Mogę?

— Pewnie. Po czymś takim wszystko.

Sherlock miał ciepłe palce, a lubrykant był zimny, ale John był teraz taki rozluźniony, że nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy Sherlock prawie bez wstępów wsunął mu od razu dwa.

— Pocałuj mnie — powiedział John i Sherlock nachylił się nad nim, rozłożył mu uda i powoli, czule pocałował go w usta. Zabrał palce i John poczuł, jak wchodzi w niego ubrany w lateks fiut, jak go z nieprawdopodobną łatwością rozpycha w środku. — Powoli — szepnął mu John przy samych ustach. — Jeszcze trochę nie doszedłem do siebie po tym, co robiliśmy wtedy w nocy.

— Wiem. — Sherlock zakręcił językiem wokół jego języka i John poczuł się tak, jakby unosił się w stanie nieważkości. — Tak dobrze? Mogę…?

— Tak, dawaj.

Sherlock poruszał się powoli, tak powoli i było cudownie. Wrażenie było inne niż przy takim energicznym rżnięciu, które zazwyczaj obu im bardziej odpowiadało. Było prawie – na tę myśl John uśmiechnął się szeroko – romantycznie.

— Co? — Głos Sherlocka był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Przyjemnie, jakbyś…

— Jakbym co?

— A, nie wiem. — Nie przychodziły mu na myśl żadne słowa, którymi mógłby powiedzieć „jakbyś się ze mną kochał”, które by nie były okropnie wyświechtane i afektowane, więc jeszcze raz Sherlocka pocałował, dostosowując powolne, długie ruchy języka do tempa, w jakim poruszały się ich ciała.

— Czyli wolno też lubisz? — zapytał Sherlock, kiedy minęła niemal minuta. — Nie miałem pojęcia.

— Dalej cię czasem zaskakuję, co? — John uśmiechnął się do niego z dołu. Sherlock znieruchomiał. Wpatrywał się w Johna, a w wyrazie jego twarzy było coś, czego John nie umiał do końca określić. — To nic złego, zgadza się?

— Nic złego, po prostu tu… jesteś. — Sherlock schylił głowę i wtulił twarz w ramię Johna. — Naprawdę tu jesteś.

John objął go, przycisnął sobie do piersi jego pierś.

— Jestem, naprawdę jestem. I jeśli zabierzesz z szafy połowę swoich szmat, to może nawet zostanę.

Sherlock nagle usiadł. Fiut wyśliznął mu się z ciała Johna, który się roześmiał.

— To nie znaczy, wariacie, że masz to zrobić w tej chwili.

— Nie w tej chwili, rzeczywiście. — Sherlockowi błyszczały oczy, ale uśmiech miał nieprzeciętnie psotny. — W tej chwili chcę, żebyś się obrócił.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i przewrócił się na brzuch.

— Okej, ale najpierw dołóż poślizgu.

Chwilę później poczuł, jak do odbytu przyciska mu się coś zimnego, i kwiknął, kiedy lubrykant trysnął mu prosto do środka.

— Pierdolę, uprzedź mnie, zanim zrobisz coś takiego!

Sherlock zarechotał.

— A co by to wtedy była za zabawa? — Włożył Johnowi z powrotem dwa palce do tyłka, pieszcząc go powoli i obracając palce tak, że John zaczął się wić. Poczuł, jak śliski kciuk wędruje po wrażliwej skórze wokół odbytu. Czekał, ale nic się nie działo. Sherlock chyba po prostu… patrzył.

— Na co czekasz?

— Dasz radę znowu dojść?

John się roześmiał.

— Tak, za godzinę, a tyle mi dupa nie wytrzyma. Ale lubię to uczucie, jak we mnie jesteś. — Podłożył sobie pod krocze poduszkę i się rozluźnił.

— Też je lubię. — Sherlock pogłaskał go ręką po bokach i tyłku, a potem pomału wysunął z niego palce. John poczuł, jak powoli wchodzi w niego tępo zakończona żołądź, płytko, tak akurat, żeby go rozciągnąć i otworzyć, a potem Sherlock zaczął kołysać się tam i z powrotem, nie wchodząc za głęboko, masując żołędzią wrażliwą skórę przy samym wejściu. — Boże, John, mógłbym tak przez godzinę, gdybyśmy to robili odpowiednio wolno.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko, któryś z kolei raz próbując nie zazdrościć Sherlockowi kondycji.

— Nie dzisiaj, ale będę pamiętał.

Zebranie się na odwagę, żeby tego spróbować, zajęło Johnowi dobry miesiąc. Pomysł podobał mu się w teorii, ale trzeźwiąco działało na niego to, jak ogromnych pokładów zaufania potrzebował, żeby pozwolić się spenetrować. Wiedział, że inni ludzie to lubią – w szczególności że lubi to Sherlock – ale nie spodziewał się, że wrażenie będzie takie silne i takie intymne, że będzie do niego tęsknił, nawet bez obietnicy orgazmu na koniec. Znalezienie się, żeby to tak ująć, po drugiej stronie takiego seksu otworzyło mu oczy.

A musiał przyznać, że Sherlock jest w tym bardzo dobry. Poruszał się wolnymi, pewnymi ruchami, uważając, żeby nie trafiać w prostatę Johna, teraz już za bardzo wrażliwą. John miauknął.

— W porządku? — Sherlock przycisnął wargi do jego barku.

Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „W porządku i ani mi się waż przestawać”, ale musiał być realistą: wiedział, że jeśli to jeszcze trochę potrwa, to potem przez tydzień będzie tego żałował.

— Daleko masz?

— Mogę nie mieć.

— Możesz mnie pieprzyć mocniej, jeśli chcesz.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz.

Dwie minuty później Sherlock osunął się na niego z jękiem.

— Dobrze?

— Zajebiście, kurwa. — Głos Sherlocka, który znowu miał usta na ciele Johna, był niewyraźny i John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sherlock bardzo rzadko przeklinał, ale w czasie seksu klął jak przysłowiowy szewc, co Johna nieprawdopodobnie podniecało.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham — powiedział w pościel – ale trochę mi niewygodnie.

— Zaraz się ruszę. Muszę tylko tak chwilę poleżeć. Nie czuję palców u nóg. — John zawiercił się pod nim i Sherlock jęknął: — Och, no już dobra.

John skrzywił się, czując, jak wysuwa się z niego penis Sherlocka; pod koniec musiał już trochę zacisnąć zęby, ale warto było.

— Będę to jutro czuł.

— Wybacz. Zrekompensuję ci to.

John obrócił się na bok i go pocałował.

— Tak, wiem. Będę też potrzebował połowy szuflad.

Sherlockowi głowa opadła na poduszkę.

— Ale mój indeks skarpetek…

— Czekaj, słyszałeś coś? — John podparł się na łokciu, nasłuchując.

Sherlock ziewnął.

— Pukanie do drzwi. Pewnie Lestrade. Przysłał ci SMS-a, akurat zanim wróciłeś do domu z ostatnią partią pudeł. Zakładam, że chodzi o sprawę.

— Cholera. — John sięgnął w popłochu po pudełko chusteczek, które trzymali na szafce nocnej, i się powycierał. Naciągnął na siebie ubranie tak szybko, jak potrafił, i przejrzał się ekspresowo w lustrze, po czym popędził otwierać drzwi. Faktycznie stał za nimi bardzo skrępowany Greg.

Policjant posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

— Cześć. Nie reagowaliście na dzwonek, więc na dole wpuściła mnie pani Hudson.

— A, tak, wybacz. — John gestem zaprosił go do środka. — Byliśmy, no… zajęci.

— Domyśliłem się — odpowiedział Greg i John się skrzywił.

— Właśnie. — Z łazienki dobiegł odgłos lecącej wody i John pohamował taki odruch, żeby się obejrzeć.

Greg popatrzył do kuchni.

— A to co?

— Eksperymenty. Nic nielegalnego, o ile wiem. — Zaczął się śmiać, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to by pewnie wyglądało zbyt podejrzanie.

— Greg obrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę.

— Aha. To jak, wprowadziłeś się ze wszystkim?

— Tak. Dzisiaj.

— No, to by wyjaśniało, skąd takie… — Zrobił niejasny gest jedną ręką.

— Świętowanie.

— Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć „graty wszędzie”. — Uśmiech Grega teraz już nareszcie był szczery. John przygryzł wargę.

— No tak. To… długo tam tak stałeś i czekałeś?

— O, nie, króciutko. — Greg miał o wiele zbyt niewinną minę, żeby dało mu się uwierzyć.

Usłyszeli za sobą pogardliwe prychnięcie i Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając sobie włosy. Ku zdumieniu Johna był kompletnie ubrany.

— Pięć minut, zgadza się?

Gregowi opadła szczęka.

— Nie, byłem…

— Ostatni dzwonek do drzwi odezwał się niecałe osiem minut temu, a wejście po schodach nie zajęłoby ci więcej niż minutę. Pierwszy raz zapukałeś co najmniej sześć minut temu, a potem dopiero kiedy skończyliśmy uprawiać seks, co znaczy, że stałeś tam i się przysłuchiwałeś.

Greg oblał się rumieńcem niemal szkarłatnym.

— No, miałem wrażenie, że… prawie skończyliście.

John popatrzył na Sherlocka z otwartymi ustami.

— Słyszałeś, jak puka, i nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Prosiłeś, żeby cię mocniej pieprzyć. Założyłem, że miałeś na myśli od razu, a nie po otworzeniu drzwi, wyjściu z domu, sprawie i powrocie.

— Jezu, Sherlock… — John jęknął i zakrył ręką oczy. W ciągu tych ostatnich kilka minut obaj zachowywali się dość głośno. Popatrzył na Grega. — Pewnie się nieźle nasłuchałeś, co?

Greg potarł sobie kark.

— A, tak. Zasłużyłem sobie. Przepraszam.

Sherlock sięgnął do stojącej na stole miski na owoce, urwał sobie garść winogron i przyjrzał im się spod zmrużonych powiek.

— Następnym razem po prostu wejdź. Jak chcesz, możesz popatrzeć. — John i Greg obaj wlepili w niego wzrok, a on mówił dalej: — Przyprowadź żonę. Spodoba jej się. — Włożył sobie do ust winogrono i oparł się tyłem o stół. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

John pokręcił głową.

— Co w tobie ostatnio siedzi, do cholery? — zapytał. Sherlockowi błysnęły oczy, a John szybko uniósł dłoń. — Ani się waż odpowiadać.

— No, w każdym razie — powiedział Greg, chyba zdecydowany teraz zmienić temat — chciałem dać wam znać, że dziś po południu ława przysięgłych uznała Bleakmana winnym. Oskarżyciel powiedział, że twoje zeznania były kluczowe, i kazał ci podziękować za — zaznaczył w powietrzu palcami cudzysłowy — współpracę. — Mrugnął do Johna, który przewrócił oczami. Sherlock wcale nie współpracował.

Sherlock parsknął.

— Gdyby nie ja, nie miałby żadnej sprawy. Podałem mu ją na tacy, a on…

— On chce powiedzieć „proszę bardzo” — powiedział John, zmierzył Sherlocka niewzruszonym wzrokiem i popatrzył z powrotem na Grega. — Chociaż gdyby Sherlock nie włożył w namierzenie i dorwanie Bleakmana aż takiego wysiłku, facet mógłby dalej chodzić wolny. — Widząc zadowoloną z siebie minę Sherlocka, dodał: — Nie żeby istniały jakieś dobre powody, żeby dać się uwięzić seryjnemu mordercy, więc nawet nie myśl, że mógłbyś jeszcze kiedyś wyciąć taki numer.

— Każdy, kto się liczy, wie, że to się stało dzięki tobie, Sherlock — powiedział Greg. — Więc naprawdę, z całego zbiorowego serca Policji Metropolitalnej i mojego w szczególności – dziękuję.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zjadł jeszcze jedno winogrono.

— Czyli nie masz żadnej sprawy? — spytał Grega John.

Greg wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Tydzień spokoju w Londynie. Fajnie, nie? — Jak na dany sygnał zadzwonił jego telefon i policjant popatrzył krzywo na wyświetlacz i odwrócił się z przepraszającą miną. — Lestrade — powiedział do telefonu i wyraz jego twarzy zrobił się śmiertelnie poważny. — Jasne, oczywiście. Gdzie? — Zerknął na Sherlocka, który odłożył na bok resztę winogron i wstał od stołu. — Już jadę. — Opuścił telefon, przesunął kciukiem po ekranie i popatrzył na Sherlocka. — Podwójne zabójstwo na West Endzie, a moi technicy zupełnie nie wiedzą, co tam się mogło stać. Zainteresowany?

Uśmiech Sherlocka był absolutnie nieprzyzwoity.

— Jak najbardziej. John?

John się uśmiechnął; wrócił do tego życia tak szybko, że aż go to dziwiło. Ograniczył nawet godziny pracy w szpitalu, żeby mieć więcej czasu na pracę przy śledztwach i zacząć znowu pisać bloga.

— No pewnie.

— Właśnie wysyłam wam adres. Muszę lecieć, ale zobaczymy się tam niedługo, co? — Przez chwilę Greg stukał w ekran telefonu, a potem komórki Johna i Sherlocka obie naraz pisnęły. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Greg wyszedł z mieszkania. Sherlock założył płaszcz, gotowy iść za nim.

— Daj mi jeszcze minutę, co? — poprosił z łazienki John. — Dalej mam strasznie ślisko w niewygodnych miejscach.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Sherlock czekał na niego z jego kurtką w jednej ręce, a pożyczonym pistoletem w drugiej. John uniósł brew, ale przyjął broń, sprawdził jeszcze raz, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku, i ostrożnie zatknął ją sobie z tyłu za spodnie. Znowu podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak Sherlock przygląda mu się i przygryza sobie usta.

— Co?

Sherlockowi odrobinę zaróżowiły się policzki.

— Nic. Gotowy? — Podał Johnowi kurtkę.

John odebrał ją od niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Gotowy.

_~ fin ~_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I jeszcze taka elegancka [ilustracja](http://doublenegativemeansyes.tumblr.com/post/47875623215/the-very-last-scene-from-nothing-to-make-a-song) Doublenegativemeansyes do ostatniej sceny.
> 
> I od tłumaczki:
> 
> Z polskiej wersji tytułu będę się ewentualnie tłumaczyć w szczegółach, jeśli ktoś zapyta. W każdym razie dla mnie nabiera on sensu dopiero w kontekście tego Yeatsa. To jest krótki wiersz, który może warto sobie przeczytać w całości do tego opowiadania i jeszcze niedawno widziałam go w internecie, ale teraz mi zniknął, to go wklejam poniżej w naprawdę fajnym tłumaczeniu Piotra Siemiona:
> 
> Byli wokół i tacy, którzy cię winili  
>  Że zabrałaś ze sobą wiersze w owej chwili  
>  Kiedy słuch ogłuszając, w jaśnieniu piorunów  
>  Odchodziłaś ode mnie. Ja zaś oprócz królów,  
>  Szyszaków, innych na wpół zapomnianych rzeczy,  
>  Co były jak wspomnienie, prócz koron i mieczy,  
>  Nie widziałem innego do pieśni natchnienia.  
>  To przeszło. Wciąż tak samo dziś kręci się ziemia.  
>  My zaś, śmiejąc się oto, w gorączce łzy roniąc  
>  Ciśnijmy precz od siebie miecze i korony.  
>  Przytul się do mnie miła. Odkąd cię nie stało  
>  Mroźne myśli do szpiku przeszyły mi ciało.


End file.
